<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune by moonlightecrivains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455084">La Promesse Au Clair de Lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightecrivains/pseuds/moonlightecrivains'>moonlightecrivains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Alpha!Hakuba, Alpha!Hattori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - 19th Century, F/M, Fem!Kaito, Female Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Omega Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Seme Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Seme!Shinichi, Uke Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Uke!Kaito, alpha!shinichi, omega!kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightecrivains/pseuds/moonlightecrivains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Red roses are slowly falling down gracefully</strong></em> on the ground as doves fly towards everyone. In just a blink of an eye, mariposa shows up with different colours. Candles are lit up one by one which gives light to the surroundings. The beautiful moon in the sky, accompanying the dark night which gives more alluring in such very special moments</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Everything looks peaceful as happiness and love fills in the air...</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smile can be seen anywhere together with laughter that can be heard,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>as it gets more magical...</strong></em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But never thought an amazing dream can suddenly turn into <strong>a dark nightmare</strong>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The sky has suddenly turned <strong>gloomy</strong>, the red roses has turned into <strong>pale grey</strong>, the peaceful surroundings that was filled in love and happiness has turned into a <strong>silent and gloomy place filled with misery</strong>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The face that used to have sincere smiles has been replaced by a <strong>painful one as it shed tears </strong>together with the laughter that has turned into <strong>mourns in grief</strong>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The moon has never been sad after witnessing the tragic event where everything colourful in this magical fairy tale turned into a<strong> cruel and bloody reality, full of hatred, greed, discrimination and judgments</strong>. But the promise that has been made under the moonlight shall remain, it will forever together live with the love that has left unfinished, <em><strong>until they bloom again and meet under the beautiful moonlight to </strong><strong>fulfill</strong><strong> their living promise.</strong></em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE: Hello! So this is the introduction of the story, it was really meant to be short but we hope you liked it! This is the very first story that we uploaded here in our account, there a lot of grammatical errors and typographical error so please bare with us!</p><p>P.S. This story is an omegaverse but life in this story would be as normal as possible and heats wouldn't be mentioned that much since this story is not that focused on explicit R18 scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lady Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills and solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician.</p><p>He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>In just a normal morning, where everyone is busy working in the small village in a town, noises of the villagers can be heard everywhere. It's normal for everyone and can be counted as a stressful day but not for a strange lady in this town.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>A lady with brunette hair that can almost reach her waist, the brightness in her azure eyes can be seen, that matches her fair porcelain skin. She's wearing a white long dress that has a black tie that is tied to her waist as it shows her waist curve. A mischievous smile can be seen in some of children's faces as they watch her, looking at her curiously and excited. She looks at them as she chuckles and waves at them; she went to a place, a quiet and relaxing place. Some children were looking at her in confusion. She looks at them and gave them a soft smile as she calls them to come.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>At first, the children look at her, some of them went towards to where she is and some of them didn't because they don't know her still. With a smile on her face, she sits on the grass and lean on the tree's trunk and asked the excited children,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Do you believe in magic?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Meanwhile, a young gentleman with pale skin and a dark brunette cowlick hair arrived in the village wearing his black breech pants and black waistcoat that has a cotton white neck length long sleeve shirt underneath. People are greeting him with a wide smile and congratulated him for successfully solving another case.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>His sharp cerulean eyes wandered around the village to find his usual relaxing spot on where he can rest peacefully after another stressful chase with a culprit. He arrived to his usual place but he stop walking when he heard children's cheerful giggles, he peek into the place and found a girl with long brunette hair, he was stunned as he saw her smile brightly, she moves elegantly showing her little audience magical and colourful illusions.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Marvellous." he unconsciously whispered to himself as he stare at the girl laugh together with the children as she handed each of them pink roses that came out of nowhere together with the doves that fly around the whole area.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The girl continues playing her trick making her doves appear on her hand as she let one of the children hold it. Their eyes are beaming in amusement. She laughs on their reaction as she snaps her finger letting the different colour of roses' petals fall down in the air. She took some of it and put it in her hand as she closes it tightly and opens which shows up a beautiful blue butterfly. Her blue eyes are shining brightly as she gained a lot of confidence by her little audiences' sweet smiles and laughter.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>While she's playing her trick, her eyes caught someone staring at her with amused blue eyes. She looks at him as she noticed he was observing her trick. A smirk forms on her lips when a bright idea appears on her mind. She stops playing her tricks as she looks at the children again.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"I have a last trick that I'm going to show but this time I need an assistant" the children starts to raise their hands volunteering to be her assistant. She laughs on their reaction as she looks at them. "Sorry guys but I already found a good assistant for this little show of mine..."she said as she cleared her throat as she speaks louder "I'm inviting the man that is wearing a black waistcoat and pants with a white long sleeves. The one that has sharp looking blue eyes" she said as she slightly glances at the guy hoping he hears her.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Looking at her while still not making a move, his eyes widens a little when he heard her describe him. He remain standing to where he is for a second, he saw her glance at him with her bright little smile, without any reason, his heart skip a beat as he just look at her until he comes back to his senses. He cleared his throat and stands up properly, he walked toward to where the lady is with his gentleman posture while wearing a small grin on his face.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Well since it is rude to decline an elegant and lovely lady's invitation," he paused as he bows to her and holds her hand, "I am honoured to be your assistant for your today's show, mademoiselle." he said as he kissed the back of her hand. He looks at her with a smile as he heard her little audience squeal in joy.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>A smile form on the lady's lips and let out a soft chuckle, she stands up and bows down slightly to return his formal approach.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Well thank you monsieur, for accepting my invitation to make you as my assistant for my little show today."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She looks at them— her little audience as a small grin form on her lip.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She gets the top hat as she shows it to her audience.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"As you can see this top hat is empty, right?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She shows her top hat to everyone especially to the man who's standing next her. The gentleman with a cowlick hair stares at the top hat as and inspect it carefully, memorizing every inch of details of the hat that he needs.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>He looks at the lady and mentally smirked as gave her a nod. She holds the top hat upside down as she looks on it then to her audience. She put her hand inside the top hat with a wide smile as she pulls out a magic wand that came from her hair and tap it to the top hat.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She looks at the audience with a wide smile,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"In a count of three something everyone loves will show up, but it won't show up if I count alone. So let's count together, okay?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Her audience's eyes brighten up in excitement. Soft giggles escaped from her mouth when she heard her little audience count, she glance at the detective who's slightly shows a smirk while staring at the top hat.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Three"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Two"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"One..."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"...Zero"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>In a blink of an eye, she pulled out a white fury animal from the top hat that she's holding, the children squeal in joy when the realised that is it a cute bunny rabbit.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The children quickly run towards the magician, hopping in joy with a huge smile on their faces.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"That's great Ms. Magician!"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"How did you do that?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Teach us please!"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"She's holding a real Bunny!"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The curious children started praising her and ask her different questions. She can't help but to chuckle softly until she noticed something, her assistant is quiet while looking at the top hat and the bunny.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She smirks slightly as she looks at the detective,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"My my... Cat got your tongue, Mr. Famous Detective? Did my magic amuse you?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Flashing her with a challenging smirk, he crossed his arms up to his chest and clears his throat.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Quite. You almost got me there but, let me show you the tricks under your sleeve, beautiful mademoiselle. Is that alright with you, Miss Famous Magician?" he said, looking at the lady beside him with an obvious confident tone on his voice.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The magician raised her eyebrow and gave the detective a daring gaze, curious on what he's about to reveal.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Alright, let's hear it out, Great Detective."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>He move closer to her and lean to the lady's ear, "Since I don't want to spoil this one since the children are obviously enjoying the trick that you've done, I'll just whisper it out for you." he whispered to her ear.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The magician waited for him to continue with a curious expression,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"That top hat trick can be easily done when you have a table with you, many magicians have already done that trick, I've already figured that one out, they use secret compartments on the table where the bunny is located and pull it out, or use a cloth to wrap the bunny with a dark cloth and hang it on the hook on the back of the table"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>He paused again,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>She looks at the detective, raising an eyebrow as she cross her arms.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"But as you can see, I'm not using any table to do the trick, monsieur—"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The detective pulls her closer gently, leaning to her ear and whispered something that made her eyes widens in surprise and disbelief,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"H-how?!" she exclaimed that made the children turn their gaze to her</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>He just smirked while looking at her. The lady turn her gaze to the children and gave them a sweet smile,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"I apologise children but I think that you should go back to your parents, I'll come visit you guys again soon, okay?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The children whine and beg her to show them more magic tricks. After convincing the children to go back to their parents, the detective and the magician are now alone; she turns her gaze to him, pouting her lips with a frowning face</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Now, mind telling me how you figured that out?"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The detective felt his cheek burn with the expression she made. He shook his head and cleared his throat as he looks at her again.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>He took the top hat the is placed on the grass, "Well I just eliminated the impossible, the fact that you didn't use any table for your trick, then..." he paused as he showed her the top hat, sliding down the black thick inside, showing more space on where the bunny can fit.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"You created your own trick, by creating a secret compartment inside the top hat. That's why that top hat is a quite larger the usual one and I got suspicious when you were carefully turning the hat upside-down earlier so that the bunny won't hit on the walls of the hat so that it won't make any noises, a simple and elegant hand movements made it more convincing."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Grinning widely with his accurate deduction, the detective handed her the top hat.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The magician looks at the top hat and pouts, "As expected, detectives like you are no fun at all!" whined the lady with a childish tone that made him laugh softly.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The azure eyed leaned her back on the trunk of the tree as she looks at him, "Anyway, I was wondering. Why are you watching us earlier if you already knew the tricks that I used?" she asked while raising an eyebrow, waiting for the detective to answer her question.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The detective flashed her a gentle smile before he speak, "This place is where I usually take a rest after solving cases," he put both of his hands inside the pocket of his coat and gaze at the lady in in front of him, "The moment I arrived here, I heard giggles and claps that came from the children. There I saw a magician no scratch that, a lady magician showing those innocent children predictable magic tricks" he continued his explanation, letting out a deep chuckle.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p><em>'Predictable magic tricks?' </em>she thought to herself. The lady's eyebrows met because what he said. But she still nodded as a sign that she understands the explanation that he gave her.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"So you're an aspiring magician? It's pretty odd for a lady that wants to be a magician." The girl frowns from what he said, "Is there a problem with that, fella?" she asked while looking at him, "It was a great way to entertain everyone" she continued as she turn her gaze to those people near them, the detective predicted that she will continue talking so he kept quiet to give her time to talk, "Seeing people smile make them happy on my own way. I...I don't know why but it makes me really happy"</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>Listening to her makes the detective became speechless, he wasn't even are that she's already finished talking and that he has been staring at her for quite a while already, "Well aren't that too kind of you, mademoisselle? For wanting to make people smile without asking for anything in return..." he paused while looking at her, both of their eyes met, he gave her a smile before he continue,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"I'm right, you are not an average girl." her cheeks flushed after hearing those compliments from him.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"I-it's not like that. Every magicians like me wants that, it is part of our goal" she said while still looking at the gentleman in front of her, "Are you getting curious or something?" she said while still looking at him, watching the expressions on his face.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"Well it's" the detective was about to explain when a lady with a chocolate coloured and blue sapphire eyes hair cut him off, "Hey there! Geez, you left me again! We should return back to work, Mr. McGuire is already looking for us."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The lady magician looks at the girl who arrived and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was just taking a rest and I accidentally lost track of time." she turn her gaze back to the detective and bowed down gracefully, "I'm sorry Mister Great Detective but I need to go now, break time is over."</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"No need to worry about it, mademoiselle." the gentleman said and bows down in a respectful manner.</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>The lady runs towards her friend after bidding their goodbyes to each other. He watched them leave when he suddenly realised something,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>"I forgot to ask her name!" he exclaimed and face palmed while staring at the place where she left,</p></div><b><br/></b><div><p>
        <em>'I will definitely ask her if I've got a chance to meet her again.'</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I repeat, Kaito Kuroba is a girl in this story. The authors doesn't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, big credits to Mr. Gosho Aoyama to the character that inspires us to make this fan fiction.</p><p>P.S. Two authors did a collaboration to write this story, we will use different codenames to interact with everyone.</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La Bal Masqué</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills and solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba, who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Another lovely morning in France, the sun raised up to greet all the villagers who are about to start their own jobs. The lady with azure blue eyes is wandering around the market, holding a basket of red roses and sunflowers that she's going to deliver to someone. While she's walking while humming a sweet tone, with a gentle look on her face, she suddenly stopped as she overheard the conversation of those women near her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I heard that there will be a bal masqué that is open for the public. It was announced last night, they said that it will be held by a rich man from London, his identity was not revealed though."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really, what's with the sudden announcement?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It was said that he want to help others to socialise with each other. Also, he wants to have fun and meet new people here in France."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow! That man must be really wealthy. It's been a long time that a ball happened here. So when and where will it be held?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tonight at 7 o'clock. It will happen on that mansion on the west part of the city."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't that too soon? But I'm sure that people will be ready in no time and that a lot of people will attend. Goodness, I'm so excited!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady's azure blue eyes brighten up in excitement and joy after she heard their conversation. She lives to attend different parties especially bal masqué or masquerade ball, where everyone will be anonymous, people will eat with each other, socialize and dance with each other. Also, she might also meet that famous detective; he's quite known around─ not only in town but also in the whole country.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Jimmy Kudo... Let's see if you can unveil my illusion this time.' </em>she thought while unconsciously smiling and starts to walk again, she was too busy with her thoughts and fail to notice the person in front of her, she accidentally bumped with someone who seems to be in rush. Her basket that is full of roses and sunflowers falls down on the ground. She quickly kneel down on the ground to pick up the flowers that she's about to deliver to someone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm so sorry... I wasn't loo─" a person with a deep yet gentle voice cut her off before she could even continue, she saw him kneel down on the ground to help her pick the flowers "No, it's okay, this is my fault anyways, I was in so much rush" she slowly looks at him as the azure eyes met the stranger's golden ones.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's a guy with a blonde hair, his golden eyes matches his pale skin. He is wearing white long sleeves and brown long pants with a pair of black shoes. He's holding a wooden case which is already on the ground. The two of them stare at each other for a second as the girl quickly looks back on the ground to pick up the flowers and put it in the basket.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The man help her stand after picking the flowers up, she step backwards to look at the guy, "I'm so sorry again. Thank you for helping up but I really need to go right now" she said with a formal tone and with an apologetic tone. The stranger just stares at her until she starts walking away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She stops walking when felt someone hold her wrist to stop her, when he she turns around it was the man with golden eyes. He was looking at her, seems like he wants to tell her something so he waited for him to speak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's your─ no... Are you going to attend the ball tonight?" she was quite confused on why he would ask her that but she gave her a smile and nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, I will."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With that, the man smiled gently and kissed the back of her hand in a respectful manner before letting her hand go, "Then I will be seeing you tonight, mademoiselle. Again, I apologise from what happened earlier."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry about it" she said giving the guy a reassuring smile. The lady waved her hand as a sign of goodbye and starts to walk away to deliver the flowers, <em>'I'm so late!'</em></p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Kudo! Are ya goin' to attend that ball?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy stopped reading the files of cases that he is currently holding; he sighed before putting the files down and turns his gaze to his friend.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know that I'm a busy man, Hartwell. I have no time for such nonsense." he said while crossing his arms as he rested his back on the upholstered back of his chair. He saw his friend raised an eyebrow before he shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We detectives need to have some fun too ya know?" said the guy with a dark brown skin that matches his dark blue eyes and dark brown spiky hair. Jimmy just gave him a bored look that made him frown.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're no fun, Kudo. I'm sure that everyone would be there, attend for once, I'm sure that everyone wants to see you there, especially the ladies." the dark brown skinned man said with a persuading tone, trying to make his friend change his mind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On the other hand, Jimmy have realised something. Many people will indeed attend the bal masqué, there will be a huge possibility that she, the lady magician, will attend that ball, since she loves to entertain people, he is quite sure that she will attend the ball. His face suddenly lit up in excitement that made his friend confused.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Harley Hartwell you're a genius!" Jimmy suddenly exclaimed that made Harley jump in surprise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, but what in the world? What's with the sudden change of mood, Kudo?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He ignored his friend's question and just gave him a cocky smile, "Get ready, Hartwell. We have a bal masqué to attend to."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Harley gave him a confused expression which he ignored again so he just shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With that lady on that ball, Jimmy is sure that it would bring him excitement. He grins widely while thinking of the challenges that she might show him again, <em>'So what tricks under your sleeves do you have for tonight, mademoiselle?'</em></p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>When the night comes in and the lovely moon comes out, the people start to prepare their selves for the special event that a mysterious man held for them. All of the ladies are already wearing their glamorous and colorful gown that will make their beauty stand out. Their hair was already fixed and clipped to match the shimmering jewelries that they are wearing that added more. Of course, the gentlemen has also dressed themselves to impress the ladies, they are wearing their formal attire that I used for such events like a ball, their well-fixed hair surely matches their tux that has made them look more presentable. But it won't be called Bal Masqué without their mask to compete their whole attire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As for the lady magician with azure eyes, she will never missed the chance to prepare something really elegantly beautiful to wear, she is wearing a heron shoulder draped gown that has a elasticated puff sleeves that matches her porcelain skin, it is made out of tulle and silk with embroidered detailing, her gown is high waist at the front, that has a curved down to sit on her natural waist on the back, it has a layer of silver French lace over the pale grey tulle silk on its bodice, her dress is paired up with a white pair of high heel. As for her hair, she decorated her well done half up styled long brunette hair with a blue rose and a brooch that is made out of pearls, the only jewelry that she's wearing is a silver necklace that has a crescent moon pendant that has tiny diamonds and sapphire on it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt more excited as her eyes wander around the almost-castle-like-luxury-mansion. She paused when she overheard another conversation from the other guests and realised something, <em>'So they are using code names instead of their actual names? That make sense</em>' she thought too herself while walking around the venue while holding her gown, she walks towards the vacant table that has an expensive glass and wine on it and sat on the chair in front of it. Her eyes wander around the whole area again to search for a <em>certain someone</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>People are staring at her, especially the men, feeling mesmerized on how gorgeous and beautiful she looks even if half of her face is covered by a blue and silver mask and only her azure blue eyes, pointed nose, and cherry lips are shown.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On the other hand, the detective is still on his way with his good friend Harley Hartwell towards the venue of the bal masqué, he is wearing a black tail coat that has a white cream waistcoat and high collar long sleeves underneath, it is paired up with black slacks and a pair of black shoes, he also wore a white cream colored bow tie to complete his suit. He decided to push his hair back as suggested by Harley so that it will match his outfit perfectly. The half of his face is covered a black mask that only his cerulean blue eyes, pointed nose and his lips are shown. Jimmy and Harley almost have the same outfit, the only differences are Harley's tailcoat is navy blue and he's wearing a navy blue colored bow tie instead of white.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy and Harley didn't fail to catch the other guests' attention as soon as they arrived at the mansion, especially the ladies who found the two gentlemen really attractive even if their masks are covering half of their faces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ignoring the attention that he got, Jimmy's eyes starts to wander around to search for the lady magician, but he couldn't get a good look because of the crowd that surrounds the area,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Maybe she did not attend?' </em>he thought and feels quite disappointed because for him, what's the point of attending this ball without the lady he's looking for?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oi, Kudo! We have to find that British guy to greet and thank him for giving us personal invitations, come on!" Jimmy turned his gaze to Harley that is already waiting for him. He let out a deep sigh and followed his friend to find the host of this bal masqué, he will just find her later after talking to the host so that there will no longer be any distractions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As for the mysterious gentleman named Sebastian Hainse, a detective from London who held the masquerade ball walks down the stairs of his mansion. His well-fixed blond hair matches his cream light yellow pair of slacks and coat that has a white waistcoat and a neck length ruffled shirt underneath, the jabot white on his neck completed his upper wear, his pair of black boots made his attire look more perfect and presentable that made ladies around his stare on how attractive he is even with those yellow cream and gold coloured half mask. He looks at the ladies, who are following him, giving them a sweet smile which makes their heart melt before he walks away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His sharp hawk golden eyes wandered around the whole venue to search for his two special guests for tonight. Relaxing music from the instruments played by great musicians filled the whole area as he caught something blue— azure coloured roses that are displayed in a glass flower vase that is displayed in every table.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Azure...' </em>he thought as he tries to recall on where he saw that familiar colour, his eyes widen as he suddenly remember the image of the azure blue eyed lady that was holding a basket of flowers in his mind. A small smile appears on his lips and he looks around, hoping that she attended the ball tonight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oi Kudo! We have to find that British guy to greet and thank him for giving us a personal invitations, come on!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He quickly look around to find the owner of the voice after hearing the words <em>'British guy'</em>, he quickly found the owner of the voice and identified that it is his special guests for tonight. He walks towards the two gentlemen that are also looking for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You gentlemen seem to be looking for me" he said as he chuckles which makes the dark skinned guy point him out with his finger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait you must be Ha—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian quickly interrupted his dark skinned guest before he could ever say his name out loud, "Shush, we're using code names here so just call me 'White Horse', you must be my special guests for tonight, the detectives of France." said Sebastian and gave them a welcoming smile, Jimmy turn his gaze to the host while showing his hand as a sign for a handshake,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Dark Knight. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. White Horse." Said Jimmy with a formal tone. The British stretches his arm and gave him a handshake.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're very much welcome, Mr. Dark Knight, it is a pleasure to finally meet the great detective that has reach its popularity in London." The British detective turns his gaze to the dark skinned detective, "And you must be—?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just call him Reverse."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oi what's the big idea, Ku- Ku...Dark Knight?!" complied by the dark skinned detective to his friend which made the British detective laugh but noticed that Jimmy's eyes are wandering around the area</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It seems like you're looking for someone, Mr. Dark Knight." Sebastian said and confirms it when Jimmy nods</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you have been like that ever since we arrived here. Who is it?" Harley said while looking at Jimmy who let out a soft sigh</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was expecting that she would come tonight, but it seems like I'm wrong" Jimmy looks at them and shook his head. The two men looks at him as they get curious, Harley put his arm around Jimmy's shoulder and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder while smiling teasingly that made Jimmy frowned.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah! So it's a woman, I see? No wonder ya suddenly change your mind about attendin' this ball" Harley said while a teasing tone, "So, what does she looks like? When did ya meet her, huh?" he continued while wearing a wide and teasing grin. The Blond detective crossed his arms and wait for Jimmy to speak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Letting out a deep sigh, a smile formed on Jimmy's lips while thinking how he'll describe that elegant lady he met the other day, "She...well she's the most beautiful lady I've ever seen in my entire existence. Some of those magic tricks are kind of predictable but i couldn't help but to feel amuse, I got drowned by those beautiful azure eyes as she perform, I don't know how I could I describe her but... she's amazing. I want to meet her again to challenge her by revealing her tricks"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian just looks at Jimmy while listening; he got a bit surprise when he heard him say '<em>azure eyes? </em>'. He just cross his arms while looking at him, '<em>coincidence</em>?' he thought.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ya should introduce her to us! So what's her name?" Harley asked while still wearing a wide grin. Jimmy scratches his nape and let out an awkward laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I...actually forgot to ask her name, she was called by her co-worker so I let her went off and forgot to ask for her name. That's why I was hoping to see her here" the detective with cerulean blue eyes said with a hint of disappointment on his tone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both Jimmy and Harley turn his gaze to the British detective when he chuckled.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I suddenly remembered that woman I met today" said Sebastian as he close his eyes and smiled when remembering the lady he met this morning. While Jimmy just looks at him and listen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mind telling us about her?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The blond detective thinks before speaking, "Well I've suddenly bump into a beautiful lady this morning, she was holding a basket of flowers and seems like unfocused while she was walking, it seems like she's day dreaming" he said and chuckled when he remembered what happened before he continue to talk,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She has soft hands; I noticed it when I held her hand to help her stand up after helping her on picking up the flowers. We both have shared an eye contact for few seconds, her expressions were really adorable though. I can still remember the scent of the flowers on her" he said while wearing a wide grin after he finished talking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez, I envy the both of you. I wish I could meet beautiful ladies like both of you did." said Harley while wearing a frown which made both Jimmy and Sebastian laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was hoping that she would show up too since she told me that she would when I asked her" the British detective said and shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Harley looks at the both of them and sweat dropped, <em>'These two are hopeless...'</em> he thought to himself and shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy cleans his throat before he speaks, "Anyway, I'll be just use the comfort room, hope you don't mind, Mr. White Horse" he said, Sebastian agreed and pointed on where the comfort room is located. Jimmy thanked him and takes his leave. But instead of to the comfort room, he went to wander around to find the lady magician. After minutes of searching, he almost lose his hope until he saw bunch of people surrounding an area, he heard applause and chants, aside from those, he overheard a conversation of other men near the area.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That lady is really something. It's amazing that a young lady like her could be such good magician."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Indeed. She is also really adorable,"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That is all that he has to hear and runs towards the area where bunch of people are surrounding someone, he looks above and saw white doves flying that made him confirm the thought inside his head,<em> 'It's her!' </em>he thought to himself before making his way through the crowd to be able to go in front. When he finally reached the front, there he saw the lady that is moving elegantly while showing her magic tricks with a proud smile on her face. Even if she's wearing a mask, he couldn't possibly forget those elegant movements and especially those beautiful azure blue eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>'<em>She's breathtaking</em>'</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady stopped doing her magic tricks when she saw a really familiar man; she almost didn't recognise him because aside from he's wearing a mask, he has a different hairstyle this time, their eyes met for few seconds before flashing each other a smile. Jimmy walk towards the lady with his gentleman posture and bow down before holding the magician's hand to kiss the back of it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I finally found you, milady. You look absolutely beautiful tonight" he said while looking at her. The lady's cheeks slightly flushed, she holds her skirt, bend down her knees before bowing down her head to return his formal approach,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why thank you, Monsieur Kudo, and you..." she paused to look at him from bottom to top and chuckled, "you look absolutely handsome tonight"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The detective gave the magician a smile and thanked her before letting go of her hand, "So, doing magic tricks again huh? I knew that I'd find you by that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I didn't originally plan to perform a trick for tonight but I had hope that it might catch your attention" the magician said before walking towards her table, Jimmy follows her and pulls out a chair for the magician and sat next to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, why is a detective who said that my magic tricks are predictable searching for me?" the magician rested her chin on her palm and looks at the detective who is sitting beside her while smiling brightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The detective lost his focus when he stare the magician, unlike other ladies here in this party, she's not wearing too much makeup that made her natural beauty stand out, that made Jimmy smile unconsciously while staring. The magician realised that he was not paying attention so she lean closer and waved her hand in front of Jimmy's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Mr. Great Detective, are you even listening?" she slightly raised her voice that made him comeback to his senses and slightly blush when he realised that the magician's face is really close his.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"O-oh, I apologise, could you please repeat what you've said earlier?" he laughs nervously because she might have noticed that he has been staring at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The magician frowned let out a deep sigh, "Nothing, nothing. So detective can lose their focus too sometimes, huh?" she asked and tilts her head while looking at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well yes, if we are being distracted by something." Jimmy said that made the magician wonder what kind of thing distracted the great detective.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So what's was that thing that distracted you?" his eyes widens with his question and didn't know what to answer, at the exact moment, the musicians played Ludwig van Beethoven's Adagio Cantabile from Sonata Pathétique No. 8, Op.13. He thought that this will be a great opportunity to escape the question so stands up and bow his waist formally in front of the lady he while lending his hand, "Will this fair and beautiful magician honour this old humble detective a dance in the middle of the dance floor?" he said while flashing a manly smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The magician's cheeks tinted but still managed to let out a giggle and accepted his hand, "Well of course Mr. Kudo. A dance with a gentleman like you wouldn't do any harm would it?" she replied.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The both of them walk in the middle of the dance floor hand in hand. Jimmy's held the magician's waist and pulls her closer while the magician put her hand onto his shoulder as they are holding each other's hand. They both stare at each other as they both share a warm smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They both start to dance with each other, not losing the eye contact they made. They continue dancing with each other literally not minding the people that are already watching the both of them. They are both drowned with each other's eyes, the beat of their heart shares the same melody which made them confused with the unfamiliar emotion that is starting to build up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The music ended and they stopped dancing but still, there are locked up with each other's eyes and didn't know how to escape. Jimmy remembered that he still don't know the name of the elegant lady in front of him so he decided to grab the opportunity to ask her,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's your—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Flower lady?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before he could even ask her, a familiar voice cut his sentence up. The both of them turn their gaze to a blond man that is standing meters away from them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're the guy from this morning, right?" said the magician while looking at the British detective.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well yes, I knew that I'd see you here" he said and looks walk towards the two. The familiar scent of the flower brought him to her. It is also weird for Sebastian to follow someone's scent but he knew that it would be the lady he met this morning. He turned his gaze towards Jimmy Kudo, they glared at each other and there they knew that they were talking about the same woman earlier.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy pulled the lady closer to him from her waist that made her a little bit surprise, "Well, I said that I would attend, right?" she said and gave him a smile, Sebastian return the smile hold her hand to kiss the back of it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well it is really nice to meet you again, I am Sebastian Hainse by the way and I have a lot of things to tell you, would you mind coming with me?" he asked the magician and hold her hand,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, you see..." the magician said and looks at the detective who is holding her waist tightly, Sebastian got her point so he turn his gaze to Jimmy, "You don't mind if I borrow her for a while, right, Dark Knight?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The magician looks at Jimmy that is already wearing a blank expression, "I definitely mind, I have a lot of things to ask her too." Said the French detective and held the magician's other hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But you already had a dance with her, right? You should have asked her while dancing" said the British detective and pull the magician away from Jimmy but then again, the detective with cerulean blue eyes pulled her back to him making sure that the other would let go of the lady's wrist.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady looks at the both of them nervously saying not a single word; she is confused with the current situation and didn't know what to do.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Dancing with her is different so we will take our leave now" Jimmy said and was about to leave the area with the magician when the British detective stopped them by holding the magician's wrist again. He and Jimmy shared a challenging and deadly glare before he let go of the magician's hand, "Enjoy" Sebastian said with a smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Those are the words that Jimmy said before he went out of that area and went to the garden with the magician who is currently speechless with the sudden heavy atmosphere that both Jimmy and Sebastian brought.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE: So that's it for today! We will try to update once a day, so please keep in touch! Again, we apologise for the typographical errors and grammatical errors, we will try our best to fix all of them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills and solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>White roses are now starting to bloom in the beautiful a peaceful place that is lit up by the moon, currently watching the two walking quick towards the garden.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady magician was currently holding her long dress while she was being pulled for an unknown reason while holding her other hand by the detective who still has a dark aura that surrounds him. She just continues to follow him while calling his name, but it seems like that the detective wasn't paying attention to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This time she clears her throat as he calls his name louder and clearer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Monsieur Jimmy!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The detective snaps back in the reality when she finally heard her call his name. He stops on walking and turn around to face her. He got a little bit surprised when he saw the light rosy colour that is tinted on the lady's cheeks that made his ark aura switch into a gentle one. The lady with azure eyes sighed and looks at the man in front of her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"At last, you finally heard me! Are you even aware that I've been calling your name plenty of times and you're not even paying attention?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm... what?" he asked confusedly while looking at her, his eyes widens as he listen to the woman in front of him scold him with a pouted lips. He blushes when he realised that he was holding his hand tightly, he mentally face palmed and starts to feel embarrassed with his sudden action and attitude that he showed towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Why did I even do such an embarrassing thing? This is not you, Jimmy!' </em>he scolded himself mentally. He admits that he hadn't heard her call his name because he suddenly lost his focus and totally does not have any idea on why he brought the magician here in the garden.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He turns his gaze to the magician and bows downs in a gentleman manner.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Forgive me, mademoiselle. I didn't realised sooner what I just did, and I feel awful that it surprised you"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodness. First, I noticed your sudden change of attitude while talking to Monsieur Sebastian, you even hold my waist tightly, and it is rude to suddenly touch a woman like that without any permission. Second, you suddenly pulled me towards here, and you pay no attention of me, calling you multiple times. Now, you have to tell me the reason about all of that, explain yourself this instance."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady's demand made Jimmy sweat drop, his mind is already a mess for thinking a reason behind what just happened, a valid reason that she wants to hear from the detective to satisfy the magician. Ironic, because he suddenly felt like he is a criminal who is under an interrogation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He gulps as he starts to speak, "Uhh...Because I really want to sh-show this—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The magician cut him off before he could even continue, "Invalid answer, Mr. Great Detective, you could have just told me if you really want to show me this garden. Even if it is your reason, that doesn't explain your sudden change of attitude."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She leans closer to his face to observe his expression, her face was too close that made the detective step back quickly and scratches his nape and looks above.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-it's nothing, don't mind my sudden attitude, it is rude and I am sorry about it. I honestly don't have any idea what happened and why I did that" he explained with a sincere tone, but what he said was only half of what the truth is, he knows know it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady in front of him is already raising an eyebrow, she doesn't know if she should believe in him or not because she's not really satisfied with the detective's answer. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh before stepping forward to the man that is already stepping backward with a sweat dropped.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I will count up to three, if you won't tell me the truth then fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She said while looking at him. His eyes widens a little with her blank and serious tone, he stares at the lady, thinking if he have made her mad at him while thinking of what he should do because he might end up punching himself on the face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Three..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She starts counting</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"H-hey...calm dow—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Two"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I told you it's no—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"One..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The detective move backwards once again and gulps when he saw her smirk</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Zero."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady muttered</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just within a second, the detective's eyes widens when he felt that is feet is tied up together. He looks at the lady smirking in front of him before he got lifted up from his feet. He is now hanged on the tree, upside-down, facing the magician. His cerulean eyes met the lady's azure ones, she is now smirking mischievously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You have no escape now, Great Detective. Will you now tell me the whole truth?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He looks at her, eyes are full of confusion, his eyes starts to roam around to know how she managed to tie him up in such short period of time. He realised that she was holding the other end of the rope. The rope has a colour and decors on it that made him suspect that she might have used the rope for the tricked he showed everyone earlier. He mentally face palmed when he realised how she did it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Why didn't I noticed it earlier?! She made a knot on her back and threw the other end of the rope while I was too distracted when she was questioning me, she might have already predicted that I won't tell her the reason, but what is the reason, Jimmy?!'</em> he thought again, mentally arguing with himself. He sighed in defeat, it made Jimmy think that the lady in front of him is interesting, it amused him but he knows that he must think of a reason that will satisfy her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I swear, I did it without thinki—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Invalid."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She cut him off again, the magician just stare at the man in front of her, stubborn and persistent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The both of them kept quiet for a while, staring at each other's eyes. The detective knew by then that she wouldn't believe on any of his answers, he couldn't fool her with his half-truth statements.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'It was a right choice that I did not underestimate this woman. Smart and observant, that's what she is'</em> he thought to himself and chuckles. The magician raised an eyebrow once again, still not turning her gaze away from the detective.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine" he said in defeat, he looks at the lady with a serious expression, the lady's eyes suddenly brighten up while waiting for him to speak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-I just felt like pulling you out here, away from Hainse because—" he said while looking at the lady with a bright gleam that is visible on her azure orbs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because— I felt annoyed when he suddenly interrupted us, it is quite rude of him to do that. I also think that you, being too close with that guy is not a good idea. I apologise, from what I did." He continued, his tone is full of sincerity, he closes his eyes as he sighed, he is slightly blushing in embarrassment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady stares at him and tilt her head, her cheek slightly flared when the thought of the detective being adorable pop on her mind. Letting out a soft laugh, she pokes the detective's forehead with a wide smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"For a detective, you are a dork. Are you worried about me? You could just have told me that you are earlier, but I don't Monsieur Sebastian will cause me any harm." She said that made the detective frown and mentally hiss. The magician hold his head for support as she slowly loosen her grip on the rope that she's holding to make sure that the detective will land on the ground safely. She sat down on the grown, on her knees as she completely let the rope go and made the detective's head land on her lap. She sighed in relief when he got down safely.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A blush can be seen on the detective's cheek, he looks up to the lady and shook his head as he quickly stands up, and slightly move away from her. Jimmy stands up on his feet as he starts cleaning his pants, he lend a hand to the magician in order to help her stand. Letting out a giggle, the magician accepted his hand and stands up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, does this mean that I'm cleared?" he asked with a wide grin on his face. The lady crossed her arms and pouted.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes but you have to apologise to Monsieur Sebastian." She said that made the detective frown,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why? Do I really have to?" he complained with a hit of disbelief in his tone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The magician remained pouting as she nods, "You were rude to him!" she whined. Jimmy sighed and face palmed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine" he said, thinking how can someone even resist that request with such expression.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She smiled brightly and lock her arms on the detectives, "Thank you!" he said cheerfully, and Jimmy suddenly froze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He clear his throat and looks away, "I-it's nothing" he said when he suddenly remembered something, he still don't know her name, he won't lose the opportunity to ask for her name this time, they are alone and no one will interrupt them, a perfect timing for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Say, mademoiselle..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He said while looking at her, the magician turn the gaze back as and looks at him curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I tried to ask you this, two times already but I failed..." he pause again and lock his eyes the lady's.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She waited for him to continue, while looking at him curiously while tilting her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's your name?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He finally asked. His eyes are full of hope that she would say it, willingness and sincerity. He wants to know, he needs to know, the name of the lady, the person who made the detective's mind insane.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The lady magician's open her mouth but she closes it again. She flicks her hand as a blue rose appears on her hand. She shows her brightest smile, a smile that can lit up the whole town for him, she speaks softly,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rosalia, Rosalia Kuroba...it's nice to meet you Monsieur Jimmy Kudo"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her voice is like music to the detective's ears; he just focused on staring at her as the wind suddenly blows softly which made her gown and dark brunette hair sway softly. He stare at her, admiring her, the moonlight is shining towards them, helping to lift up the atmosphere that surrounds them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rosalia..." he thought but didn't notice that he accidentally say it out loud which made the lady chuckle softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, that's my name. Some people call me Rosa for short" said the magician. The detective flash a smile as he get the rose from her hand and stuck it to her ear, he brushed her bangs that is covering her beautiful eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well it is nice to meet you, my fair lady..." he paused as he hold her hand and kisses the back of her hand, "...especially that I finally know your name, mademoiselle Rosalia. But still, I want to know yo—"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was cut off by a shrill scream of a lady that came from the inside of the mansion. He flicked his tongue and shook his head, knowing that they got interrupted again. He looks at the lady that is already looking where the scream what heard.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think you really have to go back there right now"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You are definitely right, mademoiselle. Let's go back inside."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTE: We're sorry for the late update! What do you thing is the reason behind that scream that interrupted the two again? This chapter is quite short but hope that you'll like it since Rosalia finally introduced herself to Jimmy!</p><p> </p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills and solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba, who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are definitely right, mademoiselle. Let's go back inside." said the detective as he holds the magician's hand and pull her gently back inside the mansion where the scream of a woman that disturbed them came from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whispers can be heard everywhere while a lot of people surrounds one area. He excuses himself and starts walking through the crowd, still holding Rosalia's hand. As they go near the main area, he suddenly smells a familiar strong irritating odor. His eyes widens as they both reach the front, along with the magician who gasp while covering her mouth after seeing a man who is lying on the floor, died in brutal way. The detective immediately pulls Rosalia closer for a hug, in order for him not to see such horrific death.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't look..." he whispered to her with a serious tone, Harley Hartwell is also there together with Sebastian Hainse, currently staring at the both of them. But he knows that there is no time to create a childish argument so Sebastian decided to let it pass till they solve the crime, Harley and Sebastian walk towards the both of them with a serious expression.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What happened?" asked Jimmy while looking at the both of them</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The victim's name is Ronaldo Agrest, a 33 years old, famous business man in the France. The witnesses said that he suddenly collapse in pain, as his mouth starts to produce bubbles. Also, some parts of his skin are burnt" Harley said while looking at the victim that already has yellowish colored eyes, his is holding his burnt throat, some parts of his skin are burnt while there are mixture of bubbly substance and blood that came out from his mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'That odor...could it be?' </em>he thought to himself as he stare at the victim</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Harwell, Hainse. That strong and irritating odor, it is not just me, right?" he said as he turn his gaze to them</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, we can also smell it even without getting near the corpse" Hainse said as he removes his mask. Jimmy and Harley did the same to have a better look on the crime scene</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"As I thought, he was killed by making him drink hydrofluoric acid that is mixed on his wine" Jimmy said and pointed out the broken wine glass near the victim's body,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We have thought the same thing" said Sebastian as he looks at the corpse and to the people around them while wondering something,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Who would painfully and brutally murder someone like this?'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The British goes closer to the body of the victim to have a closer look, he frowns as he quickly cover his nose because of its odor. Exactly like what Jimmy observed, the victim's eye has turned yellow; throat is burnt till it melted including his skin.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Died 5 minutes after drinking a wine that has large amount of hydrofluoric acid'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Noticing the sudden silence, Harley cleans his throat to break the silence. He looks at everyone with full of suspicion as he starts to speak,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is there anyone here who knows who the victim's friends, colleagues, or family members who have been with him?" asked the dark skinned detective, some people looks at him and raised their hands. Harley quickly walk towards those people and asked for some information.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>On the other side, a woman is staring at the magician with narrowed eyes, she gasp as her eyes widens after identifying who she is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Y-you...you..." said the woman with a stuttering voice. Jimmy, who was still hugging Rosalia, quickly notices it as he raised his eyebrows and hugs the magician tighter.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That girl over there, I know you!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She exclaimed with a terrified tone, Rosalia looks at her, surprised and confused on the way she acted and by the tone of her voice</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure... you're the one who killed him!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait wha—"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You little witch! You killed him with your witch craft, detectives I'm sure about it!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The lady exclaimed again, not giving the magician a chance to explain her side. The lady hold onto Harley's sleeves while tugging it as she points the magician out, which made him sweat dropped and slightly surprised on the sudden accusation she made.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, mademoiselle will you please calm down first? What's with the sudden accusation about her being a witch and killing the victim?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy suddenly asked giving her a disbelief looks, knowing that witch doesn't exist and that the lady couldn't kill anyone. He felt Rosalia clutches his coat slight as she turns her gaze to the woman who suddenly accused her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mademoiselle, excuse me for being rude but your mouth have stated things that are not true, I'm an aspiring magician who uses magic tricks and illusions to impress people."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rosalia defended herself which made the lady's cheek flare up in embarrassment but still chose to point the magician out.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You know the victim, right? I even saw you two having a fight. You were shouting at him while he on the other hand is trying to keep his temper!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Rosalia started to get pissed as she remains quiet, trying to control her temper. She really dislike it when she's being accused on something she knows she would never do and also being accused as a witch is one of what she dislike.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who wouldn't get mad if someone tried to molest you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rosalia said, her voice suddenly cracked as it turns weak, she took a deep breath as she looks at the lady who accused her. Their eyes widens from the surprising revelation she made, while two of the detectives mentally cussed at the dead man for doing something unforgivable to their fair lady.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"That guy attempted to molest me when I was asked to deliver flowers that he ordered, he asked me to come in and that was the moment on where he tried to get his hands on me. Luckily, I have escaped. I came back next morning to confront him from what he tried to do"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She explained, shivers runs down through her spine and she felt her eyes starts to build up tear which she tried to stop after remembering the terrible memory that have happened to her. The memory is still fresh on her mind especially that it has only happened on the previous month.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But still, despite from what he has done, the thought of killing someone never bump into my mind. I never use my magic tricks to do dirty things like murder."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rosalia's statement have made the lady lost her word, but still remained persistent and continue to accuse the magician,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Still, you have the motive to kill him,"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Dark Knight or Jimmy on the other hand, stare at his angel, currently shivering from her own statement that have made her remember about that horrible and unforgivable memory that the victim have gave her. As much as he wants to be angry from what happened to the magician, he knows that he couldn't do anything anymore to punish the victim since he's already dead; he just soothes the magician back in a gentle way, to keep her calm.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You can't just accuse someone without any valid and concrete evidence; do you have any evidence that the lady right here killed the guy who molested her?" Jimmy said and holds the magician tightly while giving the lady who accused his angel for such crime a serious glare.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She uses magic, who knows that she is just deceiving us, saying that her magic are mare tricks and illusions even if she is already using her power that can bring danger to all of us, she used witch craft to kill him!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The lady exclaimed again while pointing at the magician, the detective smirks as he chuckles slightly,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mademoiselle, I am certain that what you have just said is not a valid and concrete evidence. Let's start from your accusation of her being a witch, the illusions that she is showing to everyone as an entertainment are just mare tricks that I can unlock, witch crafts and magic such as dark magic or red magic doesn't exist. She also couldn't kill him in a normal way because she was with me the whole time, she couldn't have commit the crime because she never left my side" Jimmy explained and conclude that have made the lady who accused the magician quiet for the conclusion that the detective have made, she ended up just giving the magician one deadly glare.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian on the other hand agrees to everything Jimmy said, even if he dislike the fact that his flower lady is being held by the other detective right now, and the fact that she was with him the whole time, the British detective thinks that it is better that way because the accusation about the magician will be more invalid, especially that he also thinks that the magician would never commit such crime even if she got molested. He turns his gaze back to the people who raised their hands a while ago and gave them a serious look before he speaks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"All those people who raise their hands, we need to get your information, including where you were and what you were doing 7:50 in the evening, before the crime happened"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"In short, all the suspects for this murder"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian said while giving them a serious expression, Harley looks at Sebastian an goes closer to him to whisper something,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, aren't we going to count that lad—"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But before he could even continue, the British detective gave him a deadly glare which made Harley shocked with his sudden attitude, but Sebastian apologized immediately after realizing what his rude attitude.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy and Sebastian took a deep sigh; there is only one thought in that is dominating their urge to solve this crime,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I will definitely catch the culprit to prove that this azure blue eyed magician in innocent, no matter how it takes'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Moments later, the police arrived at the crime scene as the investigation continues; they questioned all of the suspects including Rosalia for the complaint of the lady who accused her to the police. Jimmy and Sebastian let them question the magician for the assurance that she is innocent. Seven people have been concluded as a suspect, those people who raised their hands and Rosalia. The police and the detectives asked them to state their name, relationship to the victim and where they were and what they were doing before the victim died.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The magician who is in between Jimmy and Sebastian spoke first, "I am, Rosalia Kuroba, 22 years old, I work on a flower shop and sometimes was asked to deliver flowers to our customers, I met Mr. Ronaldo Agrest during the delivery and there...he tried to molest me but I managed to escape. During the crime I was with Monsieur Jimmy, I was with him all the time, dance with him, even monsieur Sebastian saw it then Monsieur Jimmy and I went to the garden afterwards" she said while looking directly to the officers, Jimmy gently caress the magician's back as comfort.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Robert Agrest, 55 years old and elder brother of the victim. I was with him when we arrived but departed after meeting some acquaintances, I haven't saw him around until...until I was informed that he is already dead. I would never try to kill my brother, we were close since we were kids." The old man that has a resemblance of the victim said while looking down on the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Anastasia André, 24 years old, I am Mr. Agrest's assistant, he has always been nice to everyone and I never had the motive to kill the man who gave me shelter and gave me job. I really think that it is that witch who did all these trouble! I am sure that she's the one who killed Mr. Agrest, I'm sure about it!" said the woman who accused the magician earlier, while giving her a deadly glare. However, the magician kept herself quiet instead of fighting back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm Antoinette Thomas, 30 years old. I'm a family friend of the victim. A-and I was the one who's with him when he suddenly collapse on the floor. I already know that something's strange while we were having conversation. But I swear that I didn't kill him!" said the lady with blonde hair, terrified and nervous.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I am Arthur Moreau, 36 years old. I am the victim's best friend. I was with Antoinette and Ronaldo minutes before he died but I excused myself to go to the toilet. Ronaldo has an arrogant and nasty attitude but he is a good person inside, I didn't have a motive to kill him because he was like a brother to me since we've been friends since childhood." said the old man with grayish hair as he clutches his fist, "I just hope that his death will be brought to justice"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The detectives are now observing suspect's expression and thinking on how could the culprit possibly put the deadly chemical on the victim's wine glass that is already placed on the victim's table together with the wine bottle, according to the person who held this masquerade ball, Sebastian Hainse.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, Kudo. Do you already have an idea about this one?" said Harley who went beside Jimmy who is currently thinking.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm still unsure about this one. Everyone could have done the crime especially if they are close to the victim. How did the culprit mix such large amount of deadly chemical to the victim's drink without being seen by such large amount of crowd? The culprit must have deceived the victim" said Jimmy while rubbing his chin as he thinks of a possible answer to his questions</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"By everyone, ya mean that she, your lover could also commit the crime" said Harley while pointing at Rosalia who gave him stare as she blinks her eyes in confusion. Jimmy gave Harley a deadly glare,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"She was with me the whole time, she couldn't have killed the victim" Jimmy said but his ears slightly flared up when he realised the other thing Harley have said, "And she is not my lover, Hartwell" he emphasizes and shook his head</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harley looks at him as he gives him a nervous laugh when he saw his reaction. He just shook his head as a thought comes out on his mind. He look back again to the crime scene to check if there is something may lead on the culprit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>On the other side Sebastian remains standing. His golden hawk eyes are looking at the victim who beside the broken wine glass, where the content was spilled on the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'For sure the chemical was mixed in the wine but how come the culprit managed to mix the chemical without getting noticed?'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The cowlick haired detective starts to think about the wine and the chemical, based on asking Antoinette Thomas that said that the victim drinking Constantia wine, a wine from 1685 in South Africa.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Obviously, the chemical is mixed from the wine. Could it be that it is already mixed in the bottle...no if it is then other people who drank that wine should be in the current state of the</em> <em>victim'</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy turn his gaze on the long table where different wine glasses and bottle alcohol beverages are displayed that has labels of its brand name on each. He then looks at Harley who is looking at the table of the victim. Harley is staring at the table and looks at the glasses that are half empty.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oi Kudo, look at this" he called Jimmy who instantly walks to confirm if he has found something</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is it, Hartwell?" asked Jimmy while looking at his co-detective who is currently crossing his arm, still staring at the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you noticed this one?" Harley pointed at the wet mark on the table's cloth that is in circular form, it wasn't that wet already because it is quite dry already but it is visible.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It probably came from the wine glass of someone"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian suddenly spoke which made Harley surprised on his sudden appearance on his side. Jimmy nodded in agreement; he noticed that there is only one wet mark on the table cloth.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Could it be?' </em>he thought as a smirk suddenly forms on his lips.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy starts checking each glass that is placed on the table, the glass that the suspect used. Sizes of their glass are similar but there is no sign of it being wet. He then turns his gaze on the victim's brother and walk towards him to ask him some few questions.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mr. Robert Agrest, can I have a private conversation with you?" he asked the victim's brother who nodded in agreement. The gentlemen excused themselves and walk farther to make sure that no one will overhear their conversation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy asked the brother of the victim question to confirm the building theories and reasoning in his mind. He listened to Robert Agrest's answers carefully and realised something really important about the case. He grins widely and thanked the victim's brother and told him that he can go already.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>While the others are looking at them curiously, Antoinette requested for water since she feels thirsty, Anastasia volunteer herself to get the water for Antoinette. She gets an empty glass and gets poured water from the pitcher, the water accidentally spilled on the table that has made her drop her purse.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sebastian quickly helped her the moment he saw it, he walk towards her and gets the pouch for her, and he notice something strange while holding the lady's pouch. She immediately gets her pouch from the blond detective and thanked him; she quickly went towards an Antoinette to give her the glass of water she requested.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Few moments Jimmy asked the officers to gather all the suspect who are now starting to complain because it is already late and they still have to settle some other things.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Isn't this investigation done yet? I had to go back home, I'm sure that my wife is already waiting for me" said by Ronaldo Agrest,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I have something to finish at home too, are we not clear yet?" said Antoinette while looking at the detectives, the other suspect agreed except for the magician who is sitting quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy clears his throat as he start to speak, "Sure everyone could now go home, after we lure the mastermind of this inhumane activity"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What Jimmy said has caught the suspects' attention. Smirking, Harley and Sebastian stand beside Jimmy as Inspector Bisset walk toward the detectives.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Monsieur Kudo, does this mean that you already know who's the culprit behind this horrific crime?" he asked. Jimmy smirked arrogantly as he looks at the suspects,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, I understand everything now, which among this suspects the culprit is and how the culprit killed the victim without getting noticed, it is a really basic yet tricky technique that have made us confused. All the culprit need is an ice and a frozen hydrofluoric acid. According to the victim's brother, the victim like to drink his wine cold, so all the culprit has to do is to put ice and the</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>frozen hydrofluoric acid on the victim's wine glass to mix with his wine." he said as he looks at Harley, giving him a sigh that it is his turn to speak.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To prove what Kudo said, wet marks can be seen on the table cloth were the victim's wine glass is place, the beverage would moist in cold and as the ice melt it water substance from its moist would fall down from the glass that would create a wet mark on the table cloth, isn't that right, Kudo?" said Harley with a wide grin on his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"But who would do such a thing?" asked inspector Bisset while looking at the three</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"We are certain that the culprit is just among these suspects. The culprit is a person whom the victim could boss around. The culprit was ordered by the victim to put on ice on is wine, that gave <em>her</em> the change to perform the crime," Jimmy said while looking at a lady who is currently shivering in nervous after her schemes got discovered, "The person who killed Mr. Agrest is you, Anastasia André, Mr. Agrest's assistant. I can't think of any other person that you" he said while giving her a serious glare.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You planned this by freezing hydrofluoric acid and mix it with ice to put it on Mr. Agrest's wine, you were given a chance to perform the crime when he asked you to put ice on his wine and tried to frame up Rosalia Kuroba by saying that it is done by a witch." Jimmy continued, the lady clenched her fist and looks at the cowlick haired detective.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"T-this is ridiculous! I wouldn't do something like that, not because I'm the one who put on ice on his drink it doesn't mean that I killed him!" she defended herself as she turn her gaze to the magician, "Aren't you just protecting this witch right here?! She could have done it, yet you are too blinded on proving her innocence! You don't even have any other evidences that I did it!" she said and laughs</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do... your purse" he said that have made the lady froze, "I saw Hainse pick up your purse so I guess that he should be the one who should explain it" he said as he gaze at Sebastian,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"When I helped you pick up your purse I can smell a strange scent from your purse, it have the same irritating odor, just like what you can smell from the victim's wine glass and body, you must have realised that you have an extra piece of the frozen acid so you decided to put it inside your purse, it is a bit dry when I felt it and because of its contact to your purse, my hand didn't got burnt" Sebastian said that have made the lady speechless</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"If the officers did an inspection on your purse, it will still point you out because traces of the chemical will be discovered, so give yourself up" Jimmy said while looking at the suspect, the inspector ordered one officer to get the woman's purse for inspection and the woman didn't insisted and gave it to them as she fall down on her knees and starts crying.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"H-how could you, Anastasia? You were his most trusted employee" asked the victim's brother who is currently standing beside her.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Remember that man who works for Mr. Agrest before who committed suicide two years ago? He was my brother" she said while looking at the floor, "Our mother was sick that time and Mr. Agrest wouldn't give him his promised salary for the month that was meant to use for my mother's treatment but...that cold hearted man said that he would only give it if he proved how much he needs it, even death. My brother did everything but he wasn't satisfied for his efforts! My mother ended up dying from her illness and my brother felt guilty so he took his own life...it is all that nasty man's fault!" she said and starts crying hard, her reason have made everyone feel pity for her, even the detective and especially the soft hearted magician who's tears dropped.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy saw it and walks towards the magician to comfort her, "Ms. André, no matter what your pushed you to do such crime, there is still no point on fighting back with violence to the person whom have sinned to you, killing is still an inhumane act, no matter what your reason is, you deserve to be put in prison. For killing someone and trying to blame an innocent person for your own fault" Jimmy said while looking at the culprit who is now being arrested by the officers</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't want to blame her, but I had to survive. I also didn't intended to kill him, all I want to do at first is to bring him down, yet someone told me to do the technique I just did and blame it to that girl" she said as he looks at both Jimmy and Rosalia and smile, "You are one lucky woman" she said before they finally brought her to prison.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The officers thanked the detectives for another job well done. After some short interview from some journalist that went to the party so that their job will be put on the front page of the newspaper, Jimmy, Rosalia, Sebastian, and Harley are the only ones who are left at the party's venue.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>They were in awkward silence so Harley decided to break it, "So, mademoiselle," he said as he turns his gaze to the magician, "So you are the girl who has inspired Kudo to attend this party." He continued that have made Jimmy's eye widens and gave him a deadly glare.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harley noticed the expression his best friend made and flashed him a teasing smirk instead of feeling threatened by those deadly glares the sharp eyed detective gave him. The magician looks at the two confusedly and tilts her head. She also noticed Harley looking at her from head to toe, like he's observing her. Jimmy just let out a deep sigh and shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em>Inspired<em>?" </em>the lady finally asked while giving Jimmy a curious expression that have made him sweat drop, knowing that the magician is already curious and he can already imagine himself being tied upside down again, the worst part is his <em>'supportive' </em>best friend will be going to laugh at him till he run out of voice.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'How will I even explain it to her?' </em>he thought to himself again and starts thinking of a proper explanation</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He got interrupted from his busy thought by a familiar voice of someone. He looks at Sebastian whom is now holding Rosalia's hand as he kissed the back of it. His eyes narrowed after seeing an obvious tint on the lady's cheeks in embarrassment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harley goes towards Jimmy as he nudge at him, showing a teasing and annoying smirk as he whispered something to him that have made him a bit frustrated.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't let your dove's wings get clipped by someone else, Kudo. Look at them"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Said Harley as he currently point at the British detective and the magician with his lips. Without thinking twice, Jimmy walks towards the both quickly with a deadly glare, he holds Rosalia's wrist which have made the both a bit surprise with his sudden appearance.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Again? Why won't you at least give me a chance to talk to her?" Sebastian said as he holds the magician's arm tightly, but not enough to hurt her as he wrapped his free hand to her shoulder. Jimmy wrapped an arm on the magician's waist. The two exchanged deadly glares with each other that have made Rosalia looks at the both feeling uncomfortable with their current situation.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Geez, two birds are fighting for a little grain. I see now, why don't you both just share?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The two passed their glare to Harley after he said the thing about <em>sharing</em>,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Sharing will never be an option'</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy thought to himself as he frowns at his best friend who is currently laughing at the both of them. Jimmy sighs and shook his head as he turns his gaze back to the magician.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Monsieur Jimmy...et Monsieur Sebastian, I want to move freely, if you both don't mind" Rosalia said as the both snapped back in reality and let go of the magician's waist and arm but both are still holding her hands, the magician sigh in relief.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"And Monsieur Jimmy, don't you have something to say to Monsieur Sebastian?" Rosalia continued that have made Jimmy remember the promise he made to the magician.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks at the British Detective then to the azure blue eyed magician,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>'Is it really necessary to apologise to him?' </em>he thought to himself and tried to speak, the lady gave him a <em>'do-it-now' </em>look. He sighs and forces himself to say those five words to the British detective, who is now curious.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm...sorry for being rude" he said in force. Rosalia gave him a gentle squeeze on the hand while smiling brightly that have made the cowlick haired detective feel soft. The British detective on the other hand got surprised but still managed to let out a chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You are forgiven, Mr. Dark Knight, but please let me have a talk with this lady. You wouldn't mind it, right?" Sebastian said, emphasizing the last phrase he said which have made Jimmy feel irritated. He let out a sigh and let go of the magician's hand after seeing her flash him a pleasing expression. He bow down on his waist and hold the magician's hand and kissed the back of his hand for the last time.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is not good bye, I will see you again, milady" he said and let the magician's hand go. He bit his good bye to the British Detective and walk back to his best friend who is still wearing a teasing smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harley put his arm on the top of Jimmy's shoulder and messes his hair, "So you are just going to let her go with— ouch, that hurts, fool!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He exclaimed when Jimmy purposely step on his feel and starts to walk away,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Let's go now" Jimmy said that have made his Harley follow him</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jimmy and Harley left the mansion where the ball happened. Jimmy has one thing in his mind not that he knows the lady's name.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'I will make sure that we'll see each other again, Mademoiselle Rosalia Kuroba.'</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is a story about a detective without involving any murder case, right? Late update since one of the writers who always updates the story had a problem with it's internet connection. What do you think about this chapter? Please leave a comment about your thoughts!</p><p>Again, we don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. White Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after the masquerade ball held by the British Detective, everything went back on how it used to be. People have continued with their own jobs, including the detectives who are currently busy on reading file of cases. For Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell, these cases are already a part of their life, that solving different cases have already become their hobby instead of a job.</p><p>But Jimmy couldn't help but to feel distracted by the thought of the British detective and the lady magician whom they left at the masquerade ball.</p><p>"Kudo, is your brain flyin'? You are readin' that file upside-down" snapped back in reality by Harley hitting his head with a newspaper, he turns his gaze to his co-detective with a frown.</p><p>"I am trying to think here, Hartwell, if you don't mind" he said as he put the file down on the table</p><p>"I know what you're thinkin', it's that girl and Monsieur Hainse, isn't it?" teasingly said by his best friend, "This is the first time I've saw you act like this, Kudo. Don't tell me that you, a dense idiot, is in love with the mademoiselle and jealous over that Brit?"</p><p>Jimmy's eyes narrowed while looking at Harley, "I am not dense, <em>in love</em>, nor <em>jealous</em>, Hartwell" he said as he looks away quickly that have made his best friend wear a teasing grin.</p><p>"Not in love, I see? Alright then, but I wonder what Hainse told to that girl, maybe he asked her hand for marriage?"</p><p>Jimmy gave his friend a deadly glare who continue to tease him and annoy him, he knows exactly what he's doing, he is saying those things to make him confess everything, but there is <em>nothing to confess</em>, well that's what he keep on saying to himself.</p><p>"Say whatever you want, I'm going to have a little walk." Said Jimmy who quickly stands up and left the office waving to his friend as he head out.</p><p>"Oi, Kudo!"</p><p>He did not listen to any of his friends complaints and went outside to have a little stroll. His mind is indeed full of the thought of Sebastian Hainse and the lady magician. He already knows her, age and where she works yet he still hasn't visited her despite on wanting to see the lady again. After that night, the magician have made the detective's mind more insane, he couldn't take her off his mind that have made his mind get messed up. He doesn't want to admit it but he really want to see her again but he don't want to just go towards the flower shop and ask for the lady.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh when he couldn't think of something to reason out just to see the magician and just continue walking around, still thinking of a way to see the lady again as he saw a letter being delivered on a certain house. That has made him think of an idea,</p><p>
  <em>to buy a flower and ask it to be delivered at their office.</em>
</p><p>With a wide grin on his face, he went back to his office as quick as possible and asked the teen aged boy that is being trained by them to be a detective,</p><p>"Arthur, buy me a bouquet of white roses to the certain flower shop that is listed here and asked it to be delivered here in the office, there's extra money in case you want to buy something else for you as a reward" said Jimmy and gave Jimmy the piece of paper with the address of the shop and their office. Harley who is currently sitting on the couch just watches his co-detective while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Since when did you like flowers, Monsieur Kudo?" Arthur asked curiously as get the paper and money from Jimmy who is now thinking of an excuse but when he was about to say something, Harley spoke</p><p>"Ever since he met a woman that has a name close to a rose"</p><p>Arthur then grins teasingly to the detective who is now throwing deadly glare to Harley.</p><p>"My my, Monsieur Kudo is finally pursuing someone?"</p><p>"Oh just go and buy the flowers before I change my mind on giving you a reward!" Jimmy exclaimed that have made Arthur run outside to buy the bouquet of roses while laughing at the in denial detective.</p><p>However, Jimmy suddenly froze when he realised something,</p><p><em>'I didn't tell him about Rosalia!' </em>He thought as he face palmed, now he has 50-50 chances of meeting the lady.</p><hr/><p>On the other hand, the said lady is currently watering the plants and flowers that are slowly blooming with a smile on her face. The lady kneels down and gently brushes her fingertips on its petals. She is enjoying the peaceful and relaxing feeling when an unexpected voice suddenly interrupted. She looks on where the voice came from and saw a boy who seems to be at age 13-14. He is looking at her with a familiar wide grin on his face; he clears his throat as he bows in front of her in a gentleman manner and greets her.</p><p>"Good morning, mademoiselle, I'm Arthur, Arthur Chevalier, I was asked by my teacher to buy a bouquet of white roses" he said as he looks at her, still wearing a grin. She flashes him a bright smile as he put down the sprinkler.</p><p>"Let's come inside the shop first, we'll prepare the bouquet of white roses for you" she said and was about to open the door when Arthur quickly opened it before she does.</p><p>"Come in first, milady" he said with a wide grin, that made her chuckle and walk inside the shop. He enters after Rosalia as he sniffs the scent of the fragrant of the flowers, also probably the lady's scent.</p><p>He turns his gaze back to the lady who is currently talking to another lady, her co-worker, asking for what he just ordered. He sat down on the wooden stool nearby while waiting for the lady. He stares at the lady, memorising her features and appearance, few moments later, Rosalia went back to him.</p><p>"Let's wait for a little bit, okay little fella?" she said and the boy nods. Rosalia observed that the boy seems to be a quiet type so she decided to open up a small topic.</p><p>"So... since you're buying white roses, do you know the meaning of white roses?" she suddenly asked that have made the boy think.</p><p>"It represents youthfulness, purity and innocence, right, mademoiselle—"</p><p>"My name is Rosalia, and yes you are right but there is something else you have missed"</p><p>"Again, I'm Arthur — so there's another meaning for that rose?" he asked curiously while roaming his eyes around to look at the other flowers with different colours, <em>'Flowers in here are really in care, probably by this lady right here' </em>he thought</p><p>"Yep there is! White roses sometimes are referred to as bridal roses, because of their association with young love and eternal loyalty. White roses also symbolises new beginning and everlasting love— in short <em>true love"</em></p><p>His eyes suddenly widens, a thought suddenly pops out in his mind</p><p>"Monsieur was planning already to get married!" he suddenly exclaimed and starts thinking back of what happened this morning.</p><p>
  <em>'It all makes sense now! The way he acts and he even asked me to buy white roses...but isn't it too soon? And why didn't he inform me? Maybe he's trying to keep it from me! Well in that case, I will reveal truth in front of him!'</em>
</p><p>He thought as a smirk forms on his lips. He looks back at the lady who is now looking at him confusedly.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Rosalia, if a guy gives white roses to a woman does it mean that he is planning to as her for marriage?"</p><p>"W-well about that... maybe? He probably might as for it but—"</p><p>Before she could even finish, she suddenly got cut off when Arthur suddenly gave her a paper and money and quickly run towards the door.</p><p>"Please deliver the roses to the address written on this paper! I'm really sorry mademoiselle but I really need to go to ask him!"</p><p>She noticed the excitement and bright aura that surround the boy who bows down for the last time and goes out of the shop.</p><p>"Sure then, take care Arthur!"</p><p>She said to the boy who is now waving at her as he leaves. She looks on the address then to the girl who suddenly calls her.</p><p>"Rosalia! Here are the white roses— wait, where is the costumer?" Sapphire asked and looks around to look for the boy who just left.</p><p>"Oh, he already left, he told me to just deliver the bouquet" Rosalia said as he gets the bouquet of white Roses and the other basket that has different type of flowers.</p><p>"Do you need some help for that, Rosa? Geez, why can't people just wait here instead of asking to deliver it?" he best friend said as he sighed and pouts. Rosalia giggles on her cute reaction and pats her and flashes her one bright smile.</p><p>"You know that people in the village are busy people, right? All that we can do is to deliver it to them; also it is one of our job. Just think about this, at least we can help them to save some time, right?"</p><p>"Yet we're the one who can't"</p><p>"Like I've said, it is a part of our job. Anyways, enough with that give me the written address of those who bought these flowers"</p><p>Sapphire just sighed again as she looks at he and gave her the list of addresses.</p><p>"Just be careful, okay? If someone dared to hurt or touch you again, tell me!"</p><p>Sapphire has been a sister to her, and just like a sister, she was a protective and caring friend. She met her when Sapphires offered her current job to her and they became best friends in no time.</p><p>She chuckles softly as she kisses her cheek while grinning widely</p><p>"Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine anyway, and the should be the one who should be worried on the things I can do if they dared to hurt or touch me"</p><p>Sapphire smiles brightly as she chuckles and gives her thumbs up.</p><p>"Good! Use your tricks to protect yourself!"</p><p>"Well... Of course I will!"</p><p>Rosalia starts to walk outside the shop and waved her goodbye before leaving. He starts to go to the addresses that are listed to deliver the flowers they bought.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Arthur arrived at the agency and quickly went inside the office of the detective who is now currently busy reading files of unsolved cases that was given to them by the police.</p><p>"Monsieur Jimmy! How dare you hide something to your student?" Arthur exclaimed that have made Harley and Jimmy drop the folder on their tables</p><p>"What are you talking about, Arthur?" Jimmy asked and looks at the narrowed eyed boy who is now standing in front of him</p><p>"That odd behaviour of yours these past few weeks, those white roses, you are in love aren't you, monsieur?!" Arthur said that have made both of the detectives sweat drop</p><p>"Didn't I just mention that earlier?" Harley said as he lean his back on the cushion of his chair and drinks his coffee</p><p>"Well this is different; monsieur asked me to buy those white roses because he was planning to ask that girl for marriage!" he exclaimed that have made Harley choke while drinking his coffee and Jimmy's eyes suddenly widens.</p><p>"What?! Of course I'm not, where does that idea came from?" Jimmy suddenly said in surprise and stand up</p><p>"According to that beautiful lady in the flower shop, white roses means bridal roses that are used for marriage, it also means eternal love, and monsieur Harley said you liked roses ever since you met a lady that is close to the word rose, so you were planning to marry a girl named Rose, Rosie, Rosa or Rosalia— wait..."</p><p>Arthur's suddenly stopped on talking as both of the detectives eyes widens as they looked at each other, Jimmy gave Harley a warning glare that seems to have been ignored since his best friend already burst into laughter.</p><p>"Rosalia...it's Mademoiselle Rosalia, isn't it?! That's why you asked me to buy on that certain flower shop even if there are flower shops near our agency, and you're planning to give the rose to her once she deliver it today then ask her for marriage!" he said while grinning widely that have made Jimmy face palmed</p><p>"You got it all wrong—"</p><p>"So that's how it is, Kudo. Ya were plannin' to ask the lady for marriage!" Harley said, cutting Jimmy off from talking and gave him a teasing smile</p><p>"Idiot! I'm not!" Jimmy exclaimed with a visible red ears in embarrassment</p><p>"Ah~ monsieur Jimmy you don't have to be shy about it, mademoiselle will be here any minute!" Arthur said while wearing a teasing grin on his face</p><p>Jimmy shook his head and sat back on his chair as he shook his head</p><p>
  <em>'I shouldn't have asked this boy to order those flowers'</em>
</p><p>He thought while frowning, at that exact moment a sudden knock can be heard from the door of the agency that have made all of them looks at each other, Harley and Arthur exchanged a mischievous smile as Harley signalled Arthur to go get the door.</p><hr/><p>After she delivered the flowers to written address in no time, she looks at the bouquet of roses that she's holding, she looks at the address the boy gave him and went towards to the location.</p><p>When she arrived, she realised that it is a detective agency. She looks around first as she walks towards the door and knocks catch the attention of the people inside him. Second later, the door opened and the boy who ordered the flowers appeared right in front of her.</p><p>"Mademoiselle Rosalia, you made it!" Arthur greeted her as he quickly holds her wrist and pulls her inside the agency without letting her greet him back</p><p>"Where are you taking me, Arthur?" she suddenly asked as they stopped in front of another door of the office.</p><p>"You'll see mademoiselle" he said as he opens the door,</p><p>Her eyes widens as they went inside of the office, she stare at the man who suddenly stand the moment she entered the office with Arthur.</p><p>
  <em>'Jimmy Kudo...'</em>
</p><p>She thought to herself. The detective walks towards her and hold her hand to kiss the back of it</p><p>"Mademoiselle, we meet again" Jimmy said and flashes him a smile,</p><p>"Monsieur Jimmy, it's nice meeting you...again" she said as she roam his eyes around and saw the other detective, "You too, monsieur Harley" she said and smiles</p><p>"Mademoiselle, monsieur Jimmy and monsieur Harley are my teachers. I am under their training to be a detective and it is monsieur Jimmy who asked me to order those white roses" he said while grinning widely</p><p>There she realised why that grin is so familiar, it is similar on how Jimmy grins and both of them also slightly resembles each other.</p><p>"Also, monsieur Jimmy wants to tell you something, right, monsieur?" Arthur said while looking at the detective who is now giving him a deadly glare before he turns his gaze back to the lady</p><p>Rosalia turns her gazed to the detective who bought a bouquet of white roses that is now blushing, then to the others who is wearing a bright and teasing smile while looking at Jimmy.</p><p>"And what is it, monsieur Jimmy?" She asked which made the detective quickly think of a possible thing to reason out. He cussed the two in his mind as he starts to think of something, knowing that the lady is already curious, he will end up being hanged upside-down again, if not then he will end up being embarrassed by his co-detective and student. Whatever might he can already hear the two's hysterical laughter.</p><p>"Monsieur Jimmy, do you want me to tell it to mademoiselle Rosalia instead?"</p><p>He looks at Arthur who is now nudging him while wearing a teasing smile. He sweat dropped and moves away from the boy, by the look on Arthur's face he can already tell that trouble and embarrassment awaits for him, especially that he already know what his student is planning to say to the innocent lady in front of him.</p><p>"O-oi, don't you even try—"</p><p>"Go tell it to me, fella" Rosalia said who turn her gaze to the boy beside Jimmy</p><p>"Mademoiselle, don't listen to him" Jimmy said but Rosalia gave him a warning expression that have made him not speak a word.</p><p>"Let him speak, monsieur Jimmy. So, what do you want to say again?" she asked which made the boy grins widely, Arthur cleans his thought as he crosses his arms.</p><p>"Well as you can see, mademoiselle Rosalia, these past few weeks monsieur Jimmy is acting really weird, we always encounter him having deep thoughts, reading his file of cases upside-down, and sometimes whispering to himself. Monsieur Jimmy is usually really serious especially when it comes to work but he is totally the opposite, now he asked me to buy a bouquet of white roses that he seems like planning to give to someone..." he said and points at the roses that the lady is holding the turn his gaze to the detective before he continue explaining</p><p>"Do you remember what you've said to me when I asked the beaning of white roses?"</p><p>The lady tilts her head as she holds her chin,</p><p>"White roses symbolises purity, innocence, and eternal love. It is use as a bri—"</p><p>She hasn't finished her words as her eyes widens in realisation while looking at Jimmy who is currently blushing. He quickly shook his head and waves his hands, giving her a sign to stop what thinking the thing she has in mind.</p><p>"First of all you're wrong on wha—"</p><p>"My...You should inform me about that, monsieur! What a surprising news!" she said while showing him a bright smile that made him stunned, blinded by the creature of brightness' cuteness.</p><p>
  <em>'She surely is a ball of sunshine...'</em>
</p><p>"But anyway... who's the lucky lady?" she asked, leaning closer to the detective. Her eyes are filled with excitement and curiosity that made her look more adorable for him.</p><p>"W-well about that...it's—""</p><p>"You know the person, mademoiselle!"</p><p>Again the detective is being cut off by Arthur, not letting him speak that have made him frowned and face palmed.</p><p>"You absolutely know who the lady is. I mean—you really know her!"</p><p>"Stop it Arthur, let me expl—"</p><p>"Who is it then?"</p><p>This is surely an embarrassing moment for him as he shook his head, he fixed his body posture as he sighed and cleans his throat while looking at the lady.</p><p>
  <em>'I guess I have no choice'</em>
</p><p>He thought while looking at the curious lady right in front of him</p><p>"Actually, that bouquet of white roses is for you, mademoiselle Rosalia..." he said as he sighed, he finally said it but he realised the sudden silence that have made him look at the lady whose eyes widens in shock, he's suddenly confused.</p><p><em>'Wait...did she understood me? It seems like she didn't</em>— <em>damn it, she got the wrong idea! Damn, Jimmy be more concise!'</em></p><p>He slightly panicked on thinking on how he should explain it to the lady until she noticed something; a cherry bright colour is tinted on the lady's cheek. Seeing her blush made him think again while looking at her. He chuckles on her expression; he shook his head while looking at the lady with a smile on his face,</p><p>
  <em>'Well I guess this embarrassing moment is actually worth it by seeing that expression on her'</em>
</p><p>He though as he chuckles on her expression; he shook his head while looking at the lady with a smile on his face,</p><p>"Isn't it too fast... monsi—"</p><p>He quickly shook his head and cut her thoughts off in order to make her realize that she has the wrong idea.</p><p>"It's not like that, Rosalia! Uh... they are wrong about it, sorry if it made you uncomfortable..."</p><p>"Wrong? Monsieur Jimmy, I'm right!"</p><p>"So what's the real reason then?" she suddenly asked while staring at him, her azure eyes are filled with curiosity. He clears his throat as he flashes her a smile, he holds her hand and kissed the back of it before answering.</p><p>"Because like those beautiful roses, you are pure and innocent as white, beautiful and fragile as roses. It suits you, right? I really wanted to have a talk to you after that masquerade ball, do I decided to do it this way, knowing that both of us have busy schedules" he said as a small, sweet, and lovely smile form on those beautiful lips. He also smiles and sigh in relief, he's now safe from being tied up, well it doesn't matter, seeing her bright and sweet smile is already worth it, even if he'll be hanged upside-down again, just like that night.</p><p>"Anyway, can I have a talk with you... but not here, in private" he said as he looks at the other two who is curiously looking at the both of them, obviously waiting for something to happen.</p><p>The lady just smiles brightly and gave him a nod, she suddenly hold his hand and pulls him outside the agency. Harley and Arthur exchanged gaze as they grins widely</p><p>.</p><p>"But you know he will surely give you a punishment when he comes back." Harley said that have made Arthur whine.</p><p>"I basically helped him!"</p><hr/><p>As for the lady and the detective who made their way out, they both went to the spot on where they first met, on where the lady got the detective's interest and curiosity with her magic performance for those children. They both sat down under the huge tree, glimpsing at each other.</p><p>"So anyway, about that thing I'm about to say, I really want to ask how are you after that case two weeks ago, are you doing fine?" he asked and finally looks at the lady who is holding and smelling the flower he gave her, she turns her gaze to him and smiles.</p><p>"Everything's great, the rumours of me about being a witch finally silenced, though there are still few people who think that I am, but still I proved my innocence. It's all thanks to you three detectives, especially to you who defended me a lot and proved my innocence, thank you so much, monsieur Jimmy" she said with sincerity on her eyes that is filled of satisfaction.</p><p>"Aside from the ridiculous belief about witch craft, I just couldn't let an innocent lady be accused on the crime she have not done, right?" he said while looking at the lady beside him</p><p>"I'm really moved by your kindness, monsieur. You've been kind to me ever since that day we first met even if you always spoil my ticks, thank you." she said as he holds the detective's hand, his heart skipped with her simple appreciation, by simply expressing how she appreciate what he have done for her.</p><p>"You've been really kind and bright too, you also deserve an appreciation. Also, you have amazing magic tricks even if some of those are predictable for a detective like me, your magic tricks have me curious of you, it made me want to know you more" he said as he looks at the lady beside him</p><p>"Don't you know a lot about me already?" she said as she chuckles</p><p>"Well no...not if we exchange addresses so that we could exchange letters and visit each other's houses" he said while grinning widely that have made the lady laugh</p><p>"Alright then, if the great detective has a quill and ink with him then he should right the address I'll give him my address" she while wearing a wide grin</p><p>"Of course I do, I also have a small notebook in case of emergency" he said as he gets his quill and small notebook inside his satchel. The lady chuckles as she starts to state her address, they both exchanged addresses, the lady placed the paper on where the detective's address is written.</p><p>"Thank you, mademoiselle, expect a sudden visit from me next time" he said as he chuckles so as Rosalia.</p><p>"Then I should stock some ingredient to cook something for my visitor" she said softly as she smile, Jimmy laughs as he remembers the other thing that has been bothering him, <em>the thing that the British said to the lady.</em></p><p>"Mademoiselle, can I ask something" he said with a sudden seriousness in his tone made Rosalia looks at him</p><p>"Sure, what is it?" she asked him, the detective took a deep breath before speaking</p><p>"I...can I ask what Hainse told you that time?"</p><p>The both of them suddenly went silent as the detective waits for the lady to speak, she opens her mouth, attempting to speak but hesitated. Rosalia remembered the thing they talked about after Jimmy and Harley left, and <em>he's still waiting for her answer.</em></p><p>"I'm just curious, it's okay if you're not comfortable on tell." He said and gave her a reassuring smile</p><p>Again both of them went quiet again; even if he really wants to know it he respects the lady's decision because never in his life he wants to make her uncomfortable. But then, a sighed can be heard from the lady as she starts to break the awkward silence</p><p>"He offered me marriage" she said that made Jimmy's eyes widens and gaze back to the lady that is now looking down. He wants to say something, but she couldn't not until the lady continue</p><p>"He told me that he is interested in me, I have captured his heart by the time I bump into him but..." she said as he looks at him and smiles, "it's too soon so I said that I couldn't, but he said that he'll wait for my respond until I make up my mind."</p><p>He was able to breathe properly after she finished talking, "Wise choice mademoiselle, you shouldn't just accept a stranger's offer no matter how he acts nice at first" he said</p><p>"Well aren't you also a strange?" she asked teasingly and chuckles</p><p>He frowned while looking at her, "This is the third time we met already, and I didn't gave you such huge decision to make..." he paused as he scratch his nape, "Well maybe except for asking you to exchange address with me, but that one is fair" he continued with a wide grin</p><p>Before going back to their respective jobs, both of them talked about things first about each other in order to get to know each other better. They both discovered each other's similarities and differences that have made something between them deeper, they both bid their goodbyes with each other with the feeling of satisfaction in them,</p><p>Still Jimmy has one thing left in mind, knowing that Sebastian Hainse offered marriage, as a man he knows that he will start courting her,</p><p>
  <em>'I have to do a step, before I end up with regret'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Late update once again! Anyway, thanks for the votes and comments, we really appreciate it! The story is starting to get interesting since war between Jimmy and Sebastian is about to start~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jimmy's Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A usual bright and sunny day, someone is smiling brighter than the sun, sitting on his office chair while reading another file of the usual unsolved cold cases that was handed to him. His friend is now looking at him confusedly while sipping a cup of coffee, staring at the detective, trying to analyse its odd mood.</p><p>Their student, Arthur, nudges to him and whispered while also looking at the detective.</p><p>"Monsieur Harley, I bet he's in such mood because of Mademoiselle Rosalia. He is starting to get weirder every day; don't you think it's creepy?" Harley looks at Arthur and gave him a nod as an answer and took another sip on his coffee.</p><p>"Probably—"</p><p>"Oi oi, what are you two whispering there? At least gossip when your main subject is not here."</p><p>With a frown, Jimmy rested his chin on his palm while looking at Harley and Arthur, still holding the file of case with one hand.</p><p>"W-well. We're just wonderin' Kudo, what's with your sudden creepy mood? It's because of the lady, yes?" asked Harley as he put his cup of coffee on the top of his table, giving Jimmy a teasing grin which made the odd detective flush slightly.</p><p>Jimmy let out a sigh and looks at the file he's holding again, <em>'I guess there's no point on hiding it right now'</em></p><p>"Well the truth is, after I deal with this case the police handed me earlier, I will have to prepare myself to go somewhere." he flashes a bright smile and turn his gaze back to the two.</p><p>"Where do you plan to go, Monsieur Jimmy?" asked by his student while raising an eyebrow, Jimmy tried to hide his obviously flushed face when he remembered the conversation he and the magician and her parents had yesterday.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>It was another tiring day for him for he had another cat and mouse chase with another murderer. The murderer threatened him with a long and sharp rod that have made it more difficult to be captured, fortunately a wooden rod happen to be somewhere on the ground and he managed to defend himself, thank to his brilliant skills in fencing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he finally managed to make the culprit land and the ground, he holds the wrist of the criminal, tight enough so that he wouldn't dare to struggle and put handcuffs on both of its wrists and handed the criminal to the gendarmes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the chase, he decided to go home and rest to his apartment above his office, knowing that his payment for his job will be delivered straight to his office.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While walking on his path, he looks around and smiles, feeling the cool breeze of the air, touching gently to his skin which made him feel relaxed. He concentrate on the peaceful surrounding, it is somehow lifting up his tiredness, along with the sound of the wind, the chirping sound from the birds, and the sound of the leaves from the swaying branches of the trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For some unknown reason, he imagined the beautiful magician walking beside him while wearing her usual bright smile, the thought made him shook his head and sigh, he could take her off his mind, no matter how he tried, he just keep on feeling weird each days— he has been thinking about the magician every day, the sudden thought about her makes him smile unconsciously that even his colleague and student find him strange. Although he haven't seen the lady since he gave her those white roses last week— he tried going to his usual spot everyday, hoping that he would find her there, performing magic show with the children again but it turns out that he's wrong, so he decided not to go there today. After that day when he gave her those roses, his distracting thoughts about the lady is becoming worst each day, he wants her to be with him, he wants to see her but he couldn't for they both are busy with their own jobs, but they are talking through letters, even though they are both living in the same city of Strasbourg, inside a small town and village.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'love'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That word is still unusual for him, Harley has been teasing him for being in love lately, and he keep on denying it despite of being too obvious, maybe he really is oblivious when it comes to that topic?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Monsieur Jimmy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes widens as he suddenly heard the lady's voice, calling for him. He messes his hair, he is thinking so much about the lady that it made him hear her voice, '<strong>That's it, I've lost it.'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Monsieur Jimmy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A-again?" he thought after hearing the voice of the lady calling him, this time he suddenly felt someone hold his shoulder which made him turn around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got surprised when he realised that it was her— the lady magician whom he was just thinking about just now, that explains why it seems like he was really being called by the lady. He stare at her for a few seconds, she is currently catching her breath and slightly because she run towards him. He observed that she is wearing the same clothes that she wore when the met for the first time— the typical clothes that working women wears, though she is not holding any flowers which made him conclude that she came after work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello there, mademoiselle Rosalia" he greets her and bows in front of her in a gentleman manner. He holds his hand and gave it a gentle kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady's face slightly flushed and greets him back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good afternoon, monsieur Jimmy. Why are you here? Are you currently working?" Rosalia asked and gave the detective a curious look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The detective let out a deep chuckle and scratches his nape before answering, "I actually just finished working, there was a murder case in a bar in rue du Cèdre." he explained as the lady gave him a nod, showing that she understands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been chasing the culprit, aren't you?" she asked as he crosses her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The detective nods as he sigh, "Yes I am. It was a tiring chase since the culprit keeps on fighting back, good thing that the officers backed me up. How about you, what are you doing here mademoiselle?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was about to perform a magic show for the children today, I haven't done that for a while since it has been a busy week" she said and smiled brightly while looking at the detective.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Lucky'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thought by the detective who is still staring at the magician,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay, monsieur? you must be really tired. It seems like you didn't heard me calling you earlier" said by the magician, worriedly while still looking at the detective.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I apologise about that, well I was just planning to go—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about we have lunch and coffee in my house then?" the lady said, cutting out what the detective is about to say. He was slightly surprised from what she just said and sweat dropped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...no you don't have to do that, I don't want to be a bother"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure? at least do accept, think of it as my thank you gift for you, please?" the lady said while looking at the detective with hope in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The detective stare at her while thinking, <strong>'accepting her offer would be a huge opportunity for me, I could finally spend some time with the magician... it would also be a chance for me to ask her on out— just the two of us.'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thought made the detective blush and he shook his head to get back to his senses and clears his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure then, mademoiselle. After all, it is rude for a gentleman to decline such kind offer from a lady" he said and flashes her smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady's eyes beams brightly in excitement and suddenly pulls him, leading the way to her house. "Follow me!" he chuckles in as shook his head as he let himself get pulled. He continue to stare at the magician while blabbering things about how excited she is and what she will prepare for him, he felt that his heart is about to melt, seeing how beautiful and bright she look, especially while smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, his smile faded after hearing those men, talking about inappropriate stuffs about the magician while calling out her name, he suddenly stops walking and glimpse at them, they are sending her malicious gaze that made him give those men a deadly glare, he didn't realised that Rosalia is already calling him several times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Monsieur are you alright?" said Rosalia but instead of answering her, he pulled the magician closer and wrap an arm around her waist that had made her surprised and flushed at the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jimmy what's—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just go with it. Those men are staring and talking about you in an inappropriate way" he said as he looks at the men for the last time and hold her tight and possessively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia gave him a small nod as she looks at Jimmy with an odd serious expression on his face as they continue walking till they are finally far from the place where those men are but still, Jimmy is still holding her tightly as they continue to walk towards her home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia looks at the detective again, while walking beside him, leading their way. She is still blushing because of the detective. That scene they encountered always happen and she will just ignore them to avoid causing some chaos, but seeing the detective act like that, she noticed how deadly his glares are, that he just gave to those perverted men. She let out a sigh in relief as the finally reached her house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They finally stop in front of the door of the lady's house as he wait for him to let go, but his arm is still wrapped tightly to her waist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Monsieur Jimmy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy looks at the magician as her she looks down, pointing at his hand. The detective flushed when he realised it as he let her go and gave her some space. The magician let out a chuckle at his reaction as he knocks on the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Père! Mère! I'm home" she called and knocks on the door again, few moments later, a lady open the door for them, she looks around the age of 48 with a short brown hair it is slightly messy like the Rosalia's, still she still looks young. He noticed that her mother has deep blue eyes which are different from her daughter's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Perhaps she got it from his father?' he thought as he watches the two, talking with each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mère, I want to introduce my acquaintance, Jimmy Kudo" the lady introduced him as her mother looks at the detective.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at the magician's mother as he bows down and greets her, "Good afternoon, madame. I'm Jimmy Kudo, a private detective."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia's mother smiles and bows down gracefully, "Celine, Celine Kuroba. I am Rosalia's mother, nice to meet you Detective Kudo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jimmy is fine, Madame"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well then, Jimmy. Rosa, why don't you lead your guest inside?" she said and moved to give both of them way inside. The two of them enter the house as the detective roam his eyes around the place. Unlike their house where he used to live with his parents, it is not that huge but it is enough to it one family. He also saw some things that are used for different magic tricks, flowers, and a dining table where the all eat together, the second floor is probably where the bedrooms are, by the size of their house he deducted that there are at least 2-3 bedrooms inside. The Kuroba's house is simple yet pleasing, it looks comfortable, he also saw some portraits; he smiled when he saw a portrait of Rosalia, both when she was young and when she finally became a beautiful adult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia went towards the kitchen and wears her apron as she looks at Jimmy and her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll cook for today, mere!" she said as she starts to tie her long brunette hair with a ribbon and walk towards her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure, sweetie? You should be with your guest and take some rest" her mother said while looking at her, a bit worried but Rosalia flashes her a sweet smile and holds her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." The magician insisted. Jimmy just watch the both of them and notice how sweet and caring Rosalia is to her parents. He can easily say that they never had a problem with her because of her kindness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at their family portrait, she also has a brother who seems like over around his age, he and the magician looks slightly like each other but the difference is, he has the same colour of their mother's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must be the one Rosalia talks about a lot, Jimmy, the man who cleared her name after being accused. Why don't we sit down first?" Rosalia's mother said, Jimmy gave her a nod as an answer as he sit while putting his hand on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes ma'am, I'm the detective who proved her innocence on a murder case at the ball, together with my partner, Harley Hartwell, and the British host, Sebastian Hainse." he said as Rosalia's mother gave him a warm smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so much for helping my daughter, it means a lot to us"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome ma'am, it is my job to bring justice and find the truth by investigating. Also, I'm sure that Rosalia couldn't commit something inhumane, she is a nice woman and aside from that, she was with me the whole time, and I doubt that witches or wizards exist. She is a magician, and I can clearly see that she is using tricks to perform those, I can figure it out" he said and flashes a wide grin that made Rosalia's mother chuckle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you are her critic then? And you got curious about the tricks she used"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If that's the term for that then yes, I am. Her tricks are really challenging, and the way she moves, she looks really elegant. Though I was a bit surprised to witness a lady magician, it is rare at it is my first time seeing one, ma'am"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady chuckles while listening to him because of the amusement visible in his eyes while he talks about her daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it is a family tradition since her father was born to be a magician, he taught me a lot of things and we applied it to our children. Based on what you said, then you must already saw her perform?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did, the first time I met her she was in my usual spot where I usually rest, she was performing a magic show for the children in the village that time and they look so amused. I couldn't help but to watch it and the next thing I know, she already noticed that I am watching so she called to come to her and made me her assistant for her magic show" he said while smiling widely, he let out a chuckle when he remembered the moment she met the magician for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I assume that she was also having her break from work that time. She loves to perform a show in front of the children, she really enjoy making them amused and happy at the same time" she said and took a glimpse on her daughter, "After all, she is an aspiring magician and there are times that she is performing in front of everyone aside from children whenever he her father or her brother brings her to their magic shows" she continued, Jimmy gave her a nod showing a lot of interest about the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Few moments later, the lady went out of the kitchen and walk toward the dining table with a tray with plate of foncer and a huge bowl of maigre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well here it is," the magician said and smile as Jimmy stand up and walks towards her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let me help you, mademoiselle" he said but Rosalia insisted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No need monsieur, you're a visitor so you can just relax"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then at least let me help you to get the plates" he said and walk towards the cabinet to get the plates and utensils, enough for them to use. After Rosalia put the tray on the table and served it, she looks at the detective and sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just have a sit, Jimmy. I can handle it" she said as she gets the plates and utensils from him that made her accidentally hold his hand. They felt a sudden spark as their hands touch which made them look at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cerulean orbs met those soft azure ones. They stared at each other for a while and caught themselves lock at each other's eyes as silence filled the whole room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy couldn't help but to admire how beautiful her azure orbs are, on how soft her hand that he could hold for days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gulps, realising that he has been staring at her for a while, he couldn't look away from her, especially that her beautiful and bright azure orbs are completely locked up with his cerulean orbs, the magician's cheeks suddenly tinted red as both of them stare at one another, admiring each other's details secretly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is happening here and why is this man holding my daughter's hand?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sudden shout made the couple back in reality and almost jump in surprise. He looks at the man who seems to be furious— a man with a fix yet slightly messy hair, his azure eyes looks a bit sleeping which made him conclude that he just woke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a simple observation he can already tell that, he is now facing the lady's father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who gave you the rights to hold my daughter's hand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The seriousness of his voice made jimmy gulps nervously as he swear drop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sir was just—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Young lady who is this man, is he your husband?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimmy and Rosalia's eyes widens as the both look at the magician's father</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pére you're wro—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your fiancé them? Young man, you can't just easily have my permission to—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sir I'm not—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't try to cut me off when I'm speaking" he said that made Jimmy shivers and shook his head knowing that it was all a misunderstanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Geez, what's with people now-a-days?'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just like I have said, you can't just easily have our permission to marry her, after all, we don't know who you are yet"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pére you got it all wrong, he is neither my husband nor fiancé" Rosalia tried to explain, feeling embarrassed about the current situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what, a suitor? Young lady how come you never introduced him to us! I can't believe that you already have two suitors after that ball. We do not even know who this man is, what if—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Darling what if let the kid at least explain themselves? You already lost your poker face"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time the lady's father has been cut off by his wife who is now pouring water on their glasses. Jimmy just looks at them, nervous and blushing even for just a bit. The man glared at him with a hint of danger, Jimmy gulps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You better explain yourself, young man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia sigh in relief as all of them sat on the dining table, Rosalia and Jimmy started explaining themselves, from the first time the both of them met up until Rosalia offered Jimmy to eat lunch at their house, her father starts understanding what happened bust he is still doubting the detective.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you can see, he is the detective who cleared my name on that ball." Rosalia said as he crossed her arms, "You should apologise to him, pére."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-no it's alright" Jimmy said as he looks at the magician's father, "I should have introduced myself properly. Sir, I am Jimmy Kudo, a private detective" he said as he lend his hand for a handshake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Timoleon Kuroba, a professional magician and Rosalia's father" he said as he accepted his hand for a handshake, after that Rosalia's father rested his back on the chair as he looks at the detective, "So you were tired but still you went all your way here for lunch, please do tell your own reason" he continued while looking at the detective</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia was about to say something but Jimmy starts to speak, "Honestly sir, I accepted it because it is rude to decline a lady's offer— but yes, I do have other reason to why I went here" he said as Rosalia's father smirked and waits for him to continue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would personally want to ask for your permission to ask your daughter out tomorrow, to have a stroll around the village and to treat her something she would want"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jimmy explained everything to his friend Harley and to his student. Harley started to laugh on what happened to him as he holds his stomach.</p><p>"So, did her father agreed since you are acting so weird, smiling all day?" asked by the other detective, still holding onto his laughter.</p><p>"No, he didn't. But Rosalia said that she will accept since it will be the best way to thank me after that case where she got involved." He said as he grins widely, "His father could not do anything since both his wife and his daughter insisted."</p><p>"But doesn't that mean that the lady just agreed to save you, then that means she was forced!" Arthur said that made the detective frown.</p><p>"Of course not, if she was the option about not agreeing to my offer is always there yet she chose to come with me.</p><p>Arthur and Harley shrugs as they look at Jimmy, "Then good luck for today, hopefully you'll get lucky and won't have to encounter another murder case" Arthur said and burst into laughter.</p><p>The detective let him as he shook his head. He has no time to be in a bad mood since today is a chance for him to be with the magician whole day.</p><p>After some few hours everything is set, he have finish everything that he has to finish and still had a time to freshen up. He went towards the place where he and the magician will meet, he grins widely as he saw the magician looking perfectly appealing yet simple.</p><p>He bows down as he greets her with a wide grin, "Mademoiselle, thank you for accepting my offer" he said as he kissed the back of his hand.</p><p>The magician let out a giggle as she looks at him, "Well, I would never decline such offer. So, shall we go?" she said as he locks her arms to the detective's, "So as my escort for today, where shall you take me?" she asked.</p><p>"Well maybe somewhere out of the village, for something new" Jimmy said as he chuckles</p><p>The both of them start strolling around, telling stories that they have never told with each other. It was wonderful for the both of them; Jimmy bought her flowers and some bread from the bakery the pass by, no cases have interrupted them which made him think that lady luck is on his side, until...</p><p>"Rosalia"</p><p>A familiar voice interrupted their conversation. The both of them turn around to look who called the lady. Jimmy frowns and gave that person a glare.</p><p>"Monsieur Sebastian...and monsieur Harley? What are you both doing here?" Rosalia asked.</p><p>Jimmy sighs and exchanged glares with the British Detective,</p><p>
  <em>'I knew it; this day is too perfect to be true'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was quite interesting to write, Jimmy finally met Rosalia's parents, Toichi was quite different in here since you know how father acts when it comes to their female child, right? I would also like to make it clear that Sebastian met Rosalia's parents before Jimmy did.</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Their Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley Hartwell went to his client's place for investigation, his client originally asked him and Jimmy but since the other detective is not around, he went alone instead. It was pretty rare for him to work without Jimmy, since they have been solving different cases together since they both met in high school. He was really excited to work alone until he met Sebastian Hainse on his client's place, it turns out that the British Detective is a friend of his client.</p><p>They were asked to solve the mysterious death of the client's husband, since she believes that her husband was murdered instead of committing suicide. The two of them starts investigating the crime scene when Sebastian suddenly brought up a topic that is not related to the case,</p><p>"Hartwell, as Kudo's closest friend, can I ask you something bit personal?"</p><p>It caught Harley's attention and had to look at the British Detective, who is currently busy finding some clues,</p><p>"Maybe, it depends on your question" he answered and went back on finding some clues that will help them solve the case</p><p>"Do you think Kudo also has interest in Rosalia?" the other detective asked, he was expecting him to ask that and by simply observing Jimmy, the answer is too obvious, but he prefer for it to be revealed directly by his friend.</p><p>"Why do 'ya ask?" he asked back instead of giving Sebastian the answer the he wants to hear.</p><p>"For confirmation," he said and looks at the dark sinned detective, "The answer to my question is already obvious though, and I just can't believe that we were talking about the same girl."</p><p>"Neither do I, it was a huge coincidence"</p><p>Harley sat on a chair to rest and drinks the tea that his client prepared for him.</p><p>"Why won't he just try to find another girl? I am pretty sure that he can, he's famous after all."</p><p>Harley frowned from what he have said and gave the British detective an unbelievable look, he always tease his friend for his odd behaviour ever since he met the magician but honestly, he supports him a lot.</p><p>"Why don't 'ya find another instead?" the dark skinned detective argued</p><p>"Well— I'm already courting her, I don't know about Kudo tough." Sebastian said and sat on the other chair, "and there are other beautiful ladies out there, I do not see the reason why we have to argue over one" he said, trying to make more sense. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he really is sure on what he feels about the lady, that's why he won't just give her up.</p><p>"And I already asked Rosalia for marriage, I even talked to her parents about it, all I need know is Rosalia's approval." he said and crossed his arms. Harley on the other hand, almost spit his coffee from what he just heard.</p><p>"Marriage?!" he exclaimed at the British detective,</p><p>
  <em>'Damn, no wonder he was so confident'</em>
</p><p>"But isn't it too soon?" Harley asked while still looking at the British Detective.</p><p>"Yes, but I gave time to think about it, I'm proving to her that I worthy of being her lover. It is better to do it earlier than regret it afterwards." Sebastian explained.</p><p>"But knowing Kudo, he would not just let the mademoiselle go that easily" stated by Hainse who continue drinking his tea, "lately, his behaviours are so odd, smiling whiling thinking of something, I can see him reading the letters sent by the mademoiselle every day at work. I've never seen him act like that before, so I was sure that he is really serious about that lady, especially tat this is his first time to actually fall in love with someone. Kudo usually ignores those ladies who like him and keep on sending romantic letters to him."</p><p>Hearing what Harley said, he can remember how Jimmy and Rosalia stared at each other during their dance at the ball. He knows very well that he's in competition with Jimmy right now to win the magician, he knows that he will be a tough rival, especially the way that how possessive Jimmy is to Rosalia.</p><p>He flicks his tongue in annoyance, <em>'They are not even loves'</em></p><p>He didn't replied to the French detective and just focus on solving the case that letting jealousy get him.</p>
<hr/><p>After successfully solving the case and proving that the client's husband actually got murdered by one of their households. The both decided to leave together, Sebastian should be glad that they managed to bring someone's death to justice, but he was dismayed when they saw two familiar pairs, walking happily together.</p><p>He can feel the no good green monster slowly enter his body while watching the two enjoyin each other's company, hand in hands with a bright smile on their faces.</p><p>"Rosalia..." he called the lady, which caught the attention of the two. Jimmy and Sebastian boh shared the deadliest glare that they could give to each other. Jimmy felt himself get annoyed as he suddenly pulls Rosa closer to him,holding to her waist tightly,starting to be possessive unknowingly to himself.</p><p>"Monsieur Sebastian...and monsieur Harley? What are you both doing here?" Rosaia asked, noticing how the two gentlemen glare at each other.</p><p>The British detective turned his gaze to the magician and respond, "We just finished solving a case; it happened that Hartwell's client was an acquaintance of mine. Why are you with Kudo?"</p><p>"I invited her to go out with me" Jimmy said calmly</p><p>"Well then, are the two of you finished? I'll take her home now if yes" he said and holds Rosalia's hand gently</p><p>"No we are not, we actually just stared. Are you not tired of solving that case? You should probably go home instead of disturbing someone." Jimmy said firmly, while glaring at the other detective.</p><p>Rosalia gulps when she felt the tension building up agin because of the two detectives so she decided to speak, "Monsieur Jimmy, Monsieur Sebatian. Will you please calm down" she daid, the two shared one last glare before looking away at each other.</p><p>Jimmy sigh and looks at the magician, "I apologise for acting like that mademoiselle" he said sincerely</p><p>"It's alright, monsieur. How about the two of you come with us instead, having more people is more enjoyable while having a walk around, right?" the magician said and looks at the other two detectives.</p><p>Jimmy was about to complain when he saw the excitement on the lady's face, he decided to keep it in instead that made Sebastian smirk.</p><p>"You're definitely right; Hartwell and I need to have to breathe fresh air after solving that nasty case after all"</p><p>Not being able to disagree, Jimmy ended up walking beside Harley while looking the Sebastian and Rosalia talk right in front of them, he couldn't do anything since Sebastian Hainse is basically courting Rosalia, he has the advantage to assist her and grab the chance to show off, while he on the other hand is still a friend to his magician.</p><p>"Oi Kudo" said by Harley who leans closer to Jimmy's ear to whisper something, "I heard from the Brit that he asked her for marriage"</p><p>Jimmy grind his teeth together and sigh deeply, "I know," he said, good enough for Harley to hear.</p><p>"What is your plan now? 'Ya knew and you're not even doing anything?"</p><p>"Hartwell, I can't just do the same method that he just did! I'm not that <em>'experienced'</em> to just confess all of the sudden"</p><p>Harley kept quiet to think, while both he and Jimmy watch Sebastian doing his suitor duties to Rosalia. The cow-licked haired detective remained his blank expression as he watches them.</p><p>Rosalia glimpse at Jimmy while talking with Sebastian, he noticed that he suddenly became quiet while keeping his blank expression with him. She stops walking and called him, "Monsieur Jimmy!"</p><p>Rosalia walk towards the cowlick haired detective, hands on her back while holding the rose that the detective gave her before Harley and Sebastian saw them.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked and lean closer to his face to check him out, Jimmy felt his face burn, realising how close the magician's face is to is right now, he looks away and scratch his nape.</p><p>"Are you sick?" she asked worriedly and put his hand on his forehead, Jimmy quickly shook his head.</p><p>"There is nothing to be worried about, mademoiselle" the detective said and gently remove his hand from his forehead. He ruffled the lady's hair and grins widely.</p><p>"We must enjoy this day <em>'together' </em>and make it memorable for you." Jimmy said and looks at the lady that is currently pouting after her hair got messed. He glimpse at the British detective who is now frowning after he accidentally got the magician's attention, while Harley on the other hand is trying to keep his laughter to himself.</p><p>"In that case, show me your brightest smile~" the magician sang gleefully with a bright smile.</p><p><em>'If we were not interrupted, I am probably the happiest man in this world' </em>he thought and just gave her a smile. But for the second time for this day, Sebastian interrupted them again and holds the lady's hand.</p><p>"Why don't we go to a place that suits your name the most?" the British said that made the lady tilt her head curiously while looking at him.</p><p>"Where is that place then?" she asked and Sebastian wraps his hand around her shoulder.</p><p>"That would be a surprise, milady" he said and starts walking again with Rosalia beside him.</p><p>Pressing his lips together, Jimmy let out a deep breath before walking again</p><p>
  <em>'This is getting ridiculous.'</em>
</p><p>He thought while looking at the magician who is now smiling bright while talking to the British detective.</p><p>
  <em>'I hate it when she's smiling like that to him yet what rights do I have?'</em>
</p><p>For some reasons, he suddenly felt the bitterness coming from his own thoughts, knowing that she smiling brightly and not because of him.</p><p>"Oi, Kudo, what in the bloody hell is happening to 'ya?"</p><p>He was brought back to reality when he felt someone pat his shoulder, he turn around and saw his friend, smiling teasingly at him.</p><p>"You are in deep thoughts again let me guess, it's about— ouch! What was that for?!" Harley exclaimed when Jimmy suddenly stomps on his foot before he could even continue talking. Jimmy didn't answered his best friend and just continue until they reached the place is Sebastian talking about.</p>
<hr/><p>They reached the peaceful place where there are different colours of roses; tall trees are around the place with the birds singing happily, there are different and beautiful butterflies, flying freely on the area.</p><p>Sebastian was right; the place indeed suits the lady's name.</p><p>Jimmy looks at Rosalia who is now smiling brightly, her azure eyes are full of amusement, while she walks around the place to have a good look.</p><p><em>'Seems like she's really excited' </em>he thought while smiling softly as he watch the lady. He was about to walk towards her but he stopped when the British detective holds the lady's hand and kissed the back of it.</p><p>"I know that this place is beautiful but it's nothing compared to you, mademoiselle" Sebastian said which made the magician blush in embarrassment. The both walk around the place to roam around.</p><p>While Sebastian is walking, he noticed that there's something wrong with the lady, she's looking around like she's trying to find something.</p><p>"Is there any problem, mademoiselle?"</p><p>He asked but got hushed by Rosalia. He kept quiet and watches the lady.</p><p>Rosalia heard a chirping sound from the ground, she looks around to check whereit was when she saw a small baby bird on the ground, looking above, she also looks above and saw a nest.</p><p><em>'It fell out from its nest. Good thing it's alive' </em>she thought while looking at the bird the is now on her palm.</p><p>She looks the nest again and notice how high it is. She don't want to ask for the detectives' help since she don't want to be a bother, she just sigh and decided to climb the tree herself.</p><p>"Just wait, I'll bring you back from your nest." She said and the bird chirps happily as an answer. She chuckles and holds the bird tightly and carefully climbs the tree.</p><p>"Rosalia! What are you doing?!" Jimmy exclaimed worriedly when he saw her, she noticed what she's holding.</p><p>
  <em>'A little bird?'</em>
</p><p>He though as he walk towards her with Sebastian and Harley,</p><p>"I need to put it back on its nest!" Rosalia said, loud enough for them to hear. She sat on a branch below where the nest is.</p><p>"You're safe no, just be careful next time." She said and smiled softly, he gently pets its head before putting it back on its nest. Her eyes widens when she heard that the branch where she's sitting at is cracking, she closed her eyes when it suddenly break, preparing herself to fall and hit the ground.</p><p>But instead of feeling pain, she felt strong arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively.</p><p>She was stunned didn't expect someone to catch her,</p><p>She opens her eyes slightly to look who caught her,</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It was Sebastian, his eyes are now closed and slightly flinching. She stares at him and noticed how close their face are right now, she looks at him worriedly looks at him, knowing that he got hurt when he fell down to catch her.</p><p>He opens his eyes, golden brown orbs looks at the lady in front of her worriedly. He notice the worried expression from the lady, there are hint of guilt written on her face. A soft smile formed on his lips as he moves her bangs that is covering her eyes as he touches her cheek an wipe her tears away.</p><p>"Are you alright? You didn't got hurt, right, Rosalia?"</p><p>"I'm the one who's supposed to as you that!" Rosalia's voice slightly cracked, Sebastian sighed and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, as long as you are safe, it's fine" he said and gave her a soft sile, Rosalia decided to get up and helps him stand.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for causing you a trouble, Monsieur Sebastian"</p><p>Sebastian chuckle and pat her head,</p><p>"It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about it"</p><p>On the other hand, Jimmy just walk away from the scene, he was glad that the lady is safe, after all, that is all that matters but he can feel it, the heavy feeling on his chest, the feeling of being tabbed by thousands of needles on his chest.</p>
<hr/><p>This was supposed to be a perfect day for Jimmy, he finally got a chance to ask the woman he likes to have some time alone with him, but they ended up being with Harley and Sebastian Hainse, suitor of the magician.</p><p>This day has been nothing but a bad day for the cerulean eyed detective, he was trying to grab a chance alone with Rosalia but ended up failing, knowing that unlike Sebastian Hainse who has more opportunities than him, he decided to let the two enjoy the day, carrying the heavily feeling that he felt for the first time, letting the green monster that attacked him— for the first in his existence consume him.</p><p>"Oi Kudo, you don't look so good. Why don't you just go home?" Harley said, trying to lift up the heavy aura that surrounds the person beside him.</p><p>"I can't— I promised Rosalia's father that I'd take her home" he answered, not minding to take a look at his friend, keeping his usual cold frown with him while looking at the magician in front of them that is holding her right shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>'Scary.'</em>
</p><p>Harley thought to himself.</p><p>Rosalia noticed the unusual mood of the cowlick haired detective that made her concerned, <em>'He wasn't like that earlier when we left'</em></p><p>She wanted to ask him what happened but it will be rude if she would just leave Sebastian Hainse who is currently talking about his life in London, after all, he saved her life— she looks above the sky and noticed that it's already getting darker.</p><p>"Monsieur Sebastian?" she cut the detective from speaking and stops walking, Sebastian gaze as her.</p><p>"It's getting late, I'm supposed to be back home before 8" she said and gave the detective an apologetic smile.</p><p>Sebastian pulls out his pocket watch and nods, "you're right, you should be home by around seven. Well then, I'll take you home"</p><p>"Thank you for your offer Monsieur Sebastian but my father is expecting Monsieur Jimmy to take me home, he asked for my father's permission for today anyway" Rosalia insisted, an gave him an apologetic expression again.</p><p>Sebastian looked at Jimmy and noticed his sudden mood; of course he knows the reason behind it, the reason why he has been so quiet this whole day.</p><p>"Alright then, I shall take my leave now. I enjoyed this day, mademoiselle" Sebastian hold the lady's hand and kissed the back of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Rosalia and Jimmy are now walking back to the lady's house, Sebastian and Harley had to walk back together since they have to walk on the same path.</p><p>Rosalia is finding a way on how she could open up a topic, it's weird because even of the both of them are now alone, the detective is not saying a single word.</p><p>
  <em>'is he mad?'</em>
</p><p>She questioned herself, trying to figure out the detective.</p><p>"Rosalia" he said and turns his gaze to her. Rosalia's eyes suddenly widens as she stops waking, after hearing the detective talk to her after the incident, "could you lift up your right sleeve above your elbow?" he asked and gets something from his pocket</p><p>"W-what?" she asked confusedly</p><p>"Just do it" he said, he nods and obeyed him— slowly lifting her right sleeve above her elbow.</p><p>"Just as I thought, you wounded yourself" he said as he move closer to her and tie his clean handkerchief tightly to her wounded elbow, "it's not that serious but you keep on holding your elbow to somehow ease the pain and hide the blood, you were obvious though." He said as he continue on walking, was just staring at the detective and didn't move, the detective noticed it and immediately turn around to face her.</p><p>"Monsieur Jimmy, are you..."</p><p>Rosalia called the detective and paused, he turned around with a blank expression while looking at the magician.</p><p>"are you...mad?" she finally asked, but the detective just turn around and continue walking again.</p><p>"No, I'm not." he simply said as he continue walking, she frowned because of that and walked faster until she's finally walking beside him.</p><p>"But you've been so quiet this whole day, are you sure?" she asked again while still walking fast to catch up with the detective.</p><p>Rosalia holds the male's wrist when she didn't got any response from him, looking at the detective who didn't bother to look at the magician.</p><p>"Why are you not answering my question? If you are we could talk about it" she said softly, Rosalia didn't expect to receive such cold expression from him. For some unknown reason, she suddenly felt shivers run down to her spine.</p><p>"Do I really have to answer it?" he said, this day made him realised that his feelings for the lady has gotten stronger— he finally felt the feeling of jealousy. He stare at the lady, trying to calm himself down despite of the anger and jealousy that is circulating inside his body. He didn't want to end up shouting at the lady just because he's jealous.</p><p>But the more he remembers what happened this day, the way how she looks laughs when she was with the British detective, and the way he holds her, he can feel his heart being stabbed with a hundred needles, he can feel the anger and jealousy consuming him— he know to himself that this isn't like him, he never experienced this before, he wanted to keep the magician for himself, even if if it's a selfish thing to do, but he know that he doesn't have any rights.</p><p>"Is it even important to answer it, Rosalia?"</p><p>"I...I wanted to know the reason" she said gently while still holding the detective's wrist, not minding that she stuttered due to cold stare that is visible from his cerulean eyes.</p><p>"What is no point of answering it, since even I, cannot even understand myself right not?</p><p>"If you at least try to tell me, maybe I can—"</p><p>The detective cut her off from speaking with his laugh, his bitter laugh. The magician just stared at him worriedly.</p><p>"Can't you understand? It's your entire fault!" he exclaimed and looks at her; eyes are filled with strong emotions that she couldn't understand. The magician was stunned, trying to find the right word to say when the detective spoke again, "Ever since that day I met you, I always feel distracted, and I caught myself thinking about you every single day. Every time I'm with you, I could not help myself but to stare at him even if I'm already drowned by those azure eyes of yours and blinded by your natural blindness..."</p><p>The detective paused while looking at her, staring straight to her eyes that are now filled with confusion, "I am known as a great detective, I can deduce anything, people's job, where someone went, the thing people ate, how the culprit killed someone, who among hundreds of people is a thief— but you, I couldn't even deduce what you'll do next, and if your mind is hard to deduce your heart is trice harder to deduce, every time i try, I'll end up losing by your bright smiles."</p><p>Rosalia wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything— her face is now flushed by the things that detective have said, while staring at those sharp cerulean orbs.</p><p>"And that British bastard, I didn't hate him but I hate the fact that he is always near you, I know that he is your suitor but I hate the way he act and the way he hold you, I hate a lot when he's talking to you and I hate it more when you are looking at him instead of me, my blood is boiling knowing that the reason of your smile is him and not I, it is even foolish of me to be affected even though you were safe, I was glad but I couldn't throw away the heavy feeling inside my chest. I am not a selfish man, but why do I want to keep you by myself? I want to make you stay with me for life and lock you up in my arms, as a punishment for stealing my interest— including my heart, thief. Is it selfish if I do that?"</p><p>Jimmy asked with eyes full of hope.</p><p>Rosalia gasp, "Monsieur Jimmy..." she stares at the detective, "are you saying that, you...are in love with me?" she finally asked.</p><p>The two suddenly went silent for a while, they are staring at each other's eyes with the moon giving them light that makes their moment even more intense, the both can hear their heart beat, that seems to be talking to each other until the detective suddenly broke the silence,</p><p>"I've always thought that I will forever drown myself with cold cases, until I met you, and got drowned by those eyes of yours, and the moment you smiled at me, you have already stole my heart without me noticing it. So what do you think is the answer for your question, Rosalia?"</p><p>Rosalia is speechless once again when she confirm her assumption, the sudden confession made her cheeks tinted bright red.</p><p>
  <em>'This is happening too fast'</em>
</p><p>She thought, processing what's currently happening in his mind that made her heart skip a beat. She has to think something to say, but staring at the gentleman made is just making her think each words that he said. Jimmy is already blushing, eyes are full of hope and love— but it also has a hint of sadness.</p><p>He is expecting an answer,</p><p>an answer that only to her can hear,</p><p>he is still hoping and waiting.</p><p>Rosalia knows exactly what she should say, however she do not know how she should say it. All that she knows right now are the things that the detective said and her face that is currently burning in heat. She just let out a soft chuckle and walk towards Jimmy as she holds his cheek.</p><p>The detective is still staring at the female magician, preparing for her answer.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile and lean closer before she speaks, "Do you know how long I waited and hoped to hear that from your own lips, great detective?"</p><p>The wind blows towards the two, the detective wants to jump in joy, he wanted to ask her for a direct answer but he couldn't since his eyes are locked to her azure orbs. They were just staring at each other, eyes to eyes, with the moon and stars above watching the two that makes their moment more alluring and romantic.</p><p>The detective smiled and lean closer to the magician, he can now smell her sweet scent of roses— and now, the next thing they know is their lips are now locked with each other. <em>The night sky watch two individuals bond together, as they share their first kiss under the moonlight.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, Jimmy confessed his feelings! The only thing that can make a dense detective is to push him, right? Anyway, what do you think about this chapter, is it a bit too cheesy? Share your thoughts!</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Her Father's Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new lovers catch their breath for their throbbing lungs after pulling away from the kiss that they shared.</p><p>With a bright smile visible on their faces, still keeping their fingers interlocked while foreheads are pressed with each other's, Rosalia's azure orbs are lost and locked with her lover's cerulean ones. They just stay still, holding each other close as they listen to the synchronised music of their heartbeats that only them can hear and understand.</p><p>Jimmy reached for his magician's face and caress her cheek with his free hand, he kisses her forehead before pressing it to his. He let out a soft laugh of happiness while staring at his lover with a bright smile, enjoying the view of his lady whose cheeks are now tinted red.</p><p>"I...I am too glad" he said and let out a laugh in disbelief, not minding how crazy it may seems before he continue to speak, "I did not expected this, I never thought that you would also feel the same. I thought that you will eventually fall for that Brit—"</p><p>Before he could even finish what he's about to say, he got cut off when he felt a soft and gentle finger touching his lips. The detective took it as a sign to stop on what he's about to say as he got a small smile from the lady.</p><p>"That's supposed to be my line— but I am glad that you are able to confess your feelings for me" said Rosalia and let out a soft chuckle, "I have been waiting for this moment, that you will actually say those words although I already noticed that you really have feeling for me because of the way you act."</p><p>The detective blushed slightly because of what she said,</p><p><em>'Am I that obvious?' </em>he thought.</p><p>"I never thought that I would fall for you, when we first met I already know that you are not just an ordinary woman. Your confidence makes you outstanding, you look fearless and confident every time you share your talent to everyone, you are so bright, strong, talented, extraordinary, elegant, gorgeous, beautiful, pure and most of all... precious" he said sincerely while staring at the magician, "Words are not enough to describe how perfect you are, Rosalia. This may sound cliché and sappy, especially when it came from me— a detective that do not have any idea about love and romance, but you are truly a goddess, Rosalia. Trust my words for detectives like me only state the truth."</p><p>The detective's compliment made her face more red, she did not expect for him to day those kind of things— especially for him, a detective who is inexperience in love.</p><p>"Monsieur Jimmy, I didn't expect to be like how you just described me. You are being too sappy for a detective who loves solving cold and bloody cases, aren't you just being a sweet talker to win my heart?" the magician said playfully, not minding the visible blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Didn't I won just now? And like what I've said, detectives like me only state the truth, we talk based on the facts the we observed" said Jimmy with a proud grin on his face, "but I mean it, when I said that words are not enough to describe you, I won't let you regret your decision on choosing me, I promise."</p><p>Rosalia let out a chuckle after hearing what he just said, she moves closer to her lover and gave him a tight hug. The detective hugs her from her waist and tuck her closer as he brush her hair.</p><p>The both of them spent their remaining time together, atmosphere between the new lovers are filled with love, happiness and contentment as they feel safe and warm on each other's embrace.</p><p>The moon have never been happy to watch the two cherish their first night as lovers, together with the stars that surrounds it, they celebrate for the new lovers by giving them light to make their night more romantic.</p><hr/><p>After spending their time together, Jimmy decided to take her back home. They both walk together, side by side, fingers interlocked with each other. The detective holds her hand as if he's afraid of losing her by letting go of it.</p><p>When they finally reached the lady's home, her father is waiting outside just like what they expected. He is leaning on the wall beside their front door while crossing his arms, giving them both serious gaze then to their hands.</p><p>Judging from what he looks like, Jimmy can tell that the lady's father already knows how their day ended up.</p><p>The detective let go of his lady's hand gently. Rosalia glimpse at him before the both of them walk towards he father and greet him <em>'good evening'.</em></p><p>"Jimmy Kudo, let's talk."</p><p>"Père, what are you—"</p><p>"Only the two of us." he emphasised and turn his gaze to his daughter, "so go inside first, Rosalia."</p><p>The seriousness on her father's voice made both Rosalia and Jimmy shiver.</p><p>Rosalia gulps before nodding her head, she gave Jimmy last gaze and mouthed, <em>"Will you be alright?"</em></p><p>The detective nods as an answer and gave the female magician a reassuring smile who sighed before entering their house and closing the door.</p><p>Rosalia decided to stay next to the door to listen to their conversation.</p><p>Timoleon sighs and stare at the obviously nervous detective while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Sir, let me explai—"</p><p>"There is no need to explain about anything, both of your faces already tell what happened. Now that the two of you are together, I am expecting you to treat her like a precious gem..." Rosalia's father paused and glimpse at their front door, "It is no doubt that you are a good gentleman, I have heard so much about you, an intelligent and bright man but you have a dangerous job that might make my daughter invol—"</p><p>Jimmy already knows what his lover's father is about to say so he decided to cut him off and speaks, "Sir, I didn't mean to be disrespectful but it is not what you think— I will never let her be in danger. I know how dangerous my job is, I am involved with different dangerous cases but I swear, I will never put her in trouble. I wouldn't want her to be involved with my dangerous job and the criminals that I am dealing with."</p><p>Said by the detective while looking straight into Rosalia's father, eyes are full of courage and sincerity.</p><p>"I will never let her get hurt, I will protect her like a precious gem and keep her safe, I hope that you would not doubt my words, sir. Even if you do, I will still prove that I am worthy of your precious daughter, but for now..."</p><p>He tried to ignore how nervous he is right now while talking to Rosalia's father— but he needs to keep himself together, calm down and be brave to show that he is worthy.</p><p>"Sir, I am asking for permission to be your daughter's lover. We are hoping that you would accept us as one— and like what I have said, I am willing to prove that I am worthy and if there is something that you wanted me to do, I will do it."</p><p>Timoleon mentally smirked in amusement while staring at the man in front of him, he let out a sighed and leans on the wall.</p><p>Behind the door is Rosalia, listening to the conversation of her father and her lover. Her face is heating up, making her cheeks tinted bright red. While unconsciously smiling after hearing what her lover said, she can feel butterflies dancing inside his stomach as she listen to her lover's sincerity and courage while facing her father.</p><p>She can hear heart beats faster,</p><p>"Seems like my daughter is enjoying listening to her father and lover's conversation"</p><p>She turn around when she heard her mother's voice who let out a soft chuckle, the female magician slightly blushed in embarrassment after being caught.</p><p>"I know exactly how you feel right now, honey" said Celine as she pat her daughter's shoulder, "remember when I told you the story of how your father talk to my father back in our time?"</p><p>"Well, yes? I'm just happy to hear how serious he is while talking to father about me" she whispered softly as he smiles and continue listening to them.</p><p>"Well I guess I have no choice, I can see how determine you are to prove your love to our daughter" Timoleon said and sighed while looking at the door.</p><p>"If this will make my daughter happy, then you have my permission. But remember the consequences that you may face if you dare to hurt her and make her sad—" he paused and clears his throat, "and as for the two of you who has been listening from the start, go out if you have anything to say to this young man."</p><p>Timoleon continued as the door has been open widely. Rosalia quickly comes out and walk quickly towards her lover and gave him a sudden tight hug. Jimmy almost stumble, luckily, he managed to remain his balance and hug her back and let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"I see, my daughter chose to hug her lover first instead of her father who gave them his permission. Should I take back what I said earlier?"</p><p>"Père!"</p><p>Rosalia whined which makes them laugh. Celine just let out a chuckle and clings on her husband's arm.</p><p>"Seems like out little princess has really grown up now."</p><p>"She's still our little princess"</p><p>The woman chuckled from what Timoleon have said</p><p>"Jimmy, why don't you come inside and have dinner with us? I'm curious about your adventures as a detective and what happened to the both of you." Celine offered, she is also curious on hearing the stories about the pride of Strasbroug, and of course she also wanted to hear how her daughter and Jimmy ended up being together.</p><p>Both Jimmy and Rosalia blushed slightly especially that the lady's mother wants to hear what happened to the both of them, Jimmy just scratch his nape in embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, I accept your offer, madame."</p><p>Celine squealed in joy and clap her hands, "What are we waiting for? come in, come in!"</p><p>They all entered inside the house. The five of them, including Rosalia's older brother who is surprised and thrilled with the sudden announcement. They start eating together, enjoying each other's company and the stories that the shared with each other.</p><hr/><p>After that night, Jimmy's day have never been greater. Everything just felt so great, he didn't even need to drink his daily dose of coffee to give him energy while working.</p><p>Harley and Arthur is staring at the detective with a flinch visible on their faces while listening to Jimmy hum a tune despite of being a tone deaf.</p><p>"Monsieur Harley, he is acting weird" Arthur said while looking at Jimmy with a frown on his face.</p><p>"Kudo, do you even know how horrible your voice is even if it's only a hum?" Harley said while staring at his best friend, "did ya just solved the case about the missin' children?"</p><p>Harley asked while resting chin on his palm while looking at Jimmy curiously who shook his head as an answer.</p><p>
  <em>'If that's not the reason then what? is it because of his coffee or maybe..."</em>
</p><p>He smirked with his thoughts while looking at his friend. He was busy with his thought when he suddenly heard a knock on their door.</p><p>"Bonjour, mademoiselle Rosalia!" he heard Arthur say after opening the door.</p><p>"Bonjour, Arthur" the lady said and chuckled, Harley and Jimmy looks at the lady who's holding three leader covered tin lunch boxes.</p><p>Harley looks at Jimmy who seems surprised for the sudden visit of the lady magician who is now looking at them.</p><p>"Good morning, Monsieur Harley" she greeted and turn her gaze to Jimmy while smiling brightly, "Monsieur Jimmy."</p><p>"Why are you here, Rosalia?" asked Jimmy who walk towards the lady and get the lunch boxes she's holding.</p><p>"I came here to bring lunch for everyone" Rosalia said and gave Jimmy a peck on his cheek that made the other two surprised.</p><p>"Say, you came here for Kudo, right?" Harley asked with a teasing smile which made Arthur laugh.</p><p>Rosalia blushed and put the lunch box on Jimmy's table, "W-well, I came here for everyone and decided to bring you guys lunch for today since I know that you guys don't know how to cook." she said while grinning widely</p><p>The other two detectives walk towards the table excitedly to get the boxes and opens it.</p><p>"Thank you, mademoiselle!" Arthur said and starts eating his food happily along with Harley.</p><p>"Jimmy, you should start eating yours too" Rosalia said as she open Jimmy's lunch for him, the detective stared at the delicious food his lady made</p><p>"I-is this really for me?" he asked happily while looking at angle who gave him a shy nod as an answer.</p><p>"Try it" said Rosalia which made Jimmy get the spoon immediately and starts eating. She stare at the detective nervously to wait for his reaction, Jimmy's bright smile have made Rosalia sigh in relief, knowing the detective likes it.</p><p>"It taste great!"</p><p>The detectives exclaimed together while continue eating while made the magician chuckle.</p><p>"Really? next time I will bring more for everyone." said Rosalia as she felt a familiar hand hold her's. She smiled softly and intertwines her hand to the detective's while watching him eat.</p><p>On the other hand, the two detectives have already stopped eating while looking at the two love birds curiously. The two are showing too much affection which made the two male curious.</p><p>"Oi Kudo, is there something you're not telling us?"</p><p>"How about you mademoiselle Rosalia?"</p><p>Jimmy blinks while looking at them, still not letting go of the lady's hand.</p><p>"About the two of you!" exclaimed by Arthur. The two realised what they're talking about and blushed, thinking of how they'll explain it.</p><p>Rosalia sighed and decided to tell them what happened and how Jimmy confessed last night.</p><p>Arthur and Harley laughed after hearing what happened, Jimmy just glared at the two while frowning.</p><p>"So you finally confessed?" Harley said with a teasing smirk on his face</p><p>"I was even planning to confess to Mademoiselle Rosalia for Monsieur Jimmy, I thought he won't make any move!" Arthur said before he burst into laughter.</p><p>"Shut it! I still don't have any plans that time but I was planning to confess sooner!" Jimmy defended himself who felt embarrassed, he was really planning to confess but thanks to that Sebastian, he ended up doing it earlier.</p><p>
  <em>'I guess I have to thank that Brit, if he haven't annoyed me yesterday, I might not end up experiencing the best night of my life'</em>
</p><p>He thought as a small smile forms on his lips while staring at Rosalia who is stating how he confessed and how he asked for her father's permission.</p><p>After some few hours, they all ate lunch together, Rosalia fell asleep on the couch with Arthur beside him after she showed him some few magic tricks that he tried to crack.</p><p>The cowlick haired detective smiled and turns his gaze to his friend, he walk towards him as the two of them started to talk.</p><p>"Kudo, about the case..." Harley started and pulls out the letter inside the pocket of his coat, "Inspector wants us to attend the meeting about the case of those missing children"</p><p>Jimmy nods and gets the letter from his friend and reads it, "They still have no suspects for it? People are starting to spread some rumour again, that it is a non-existing witch even if the case was hidden from everyone."</p><p>"This morning, they discovered a body of a child— skin and muscles are melted, some internal organs are missing, the poor child's skeleton is almost visible" Harley explained and leans on the wall, "the boy's parents identified the body and they confirmed that it is their son. One witness said that the victim was last found with an unidentified woman"</p><p>The detective flinch from what Harley said and read the file given to them, with some sketches of the crime scene and about the lost children, some of them are familiar to him, some children were with Rosalia during her magic show.</p><p>He suddenly looks at the sleeping magician,</p><p>
  <em>'Seeing how excited she is while entertaining those kids that time, it will worry her if she discover about this case and might end up finding them herself'</em>
</p><p>He couldn't let Rosalia to be involved, he promised to Rosalia's father to not let her be involve to any danger— especially now that their opponent seems more dangerous than the others.</p><p>Jimmy sighed and cross his arms, "Hartwell, don't say a word about this case to Rosalia"</p><p>"Is it because she was accused for being a witch last time?"</p><p>Harley asked while looking at his worried looking friend.</p><p>"That too, some of the children watched her little magic show when I first met her, knowing her, I'm sure that she will end up being worried and might even find them herself" he said while looking at the sleeping magician, "I can't let her be involve to this case, our opponent is a dangerous person"</p><p>"Understood boss" said Harley who let out a deep chuckle and tapped his friend's shoulder, "she really brought out something new in you, huh?"</p><p>Jimmy just let out a chuckle and fixes the file and hide it inside his drawer, he knows that this is not the right time to laugh but he just couldn't help it, especially when it comes to his Rosalia.</p><p>"but when do you plan to tell your parents about this?" Harley asked that made him sigh, he haven't visit them for a while, he has been receiving letters from his mother, complaining about him being gone for a long time and on when do he plan to pay them a visit.</p><p>"It would not be a very pleasant news for them if I inform them about my relationship with Rosalia" he said and rested his chin on his palm while frowning.</p><p>"That's true, but what can they do? You managed to become a detective in contrast to their plans of you following your father's footsteps and enter the government" Harley stated and looks outside the window.</p><p>"Yeah, but there's a prize for that which they haven't told me yet until now, it might be something worst than their first plan!" Jimmy exclaimed while glancing at Rosalia, "forget it for now, there are still more important thing to worry about aside from my family issues"</p><p>The both of them started talking about the case again and when they will start to investigate. However, Jimmy thinks that Harley has a point about him telling his parents about his relationship with the magician— although he already have an idea of their possible reactions.</p><p>The detective just shook his head and sigh<em>, 'Enough with that Jimmy, you still have a case to solve'</em></p><hr/><p>Rosalia can feel a soft warm touch of a familiar hand, brushing her soft brunette untamed hair. She smiles and leans on his hand, the magician smiled when she realised that her head is lying on the detective's lap while her face is facing on his stomach.</p><p>She felt too relaxed to open her eyes as he curls more, feeling small on his lap. The detective chuckles deeply while watching the magician as he continue to brush her hair.</p><p>"Rosalia, you have to wake up now, I still have to bring you home." the detective said but he only received a whine from the magician.</p><p>"Can't we stay together a bit more longer, <em>mon chéri</em>?"</p><p>Rosalia requested and opens her eyes, seeing his lover who's cheeks are now flushed.</p><p>
  <em>'Mon chéri?'</em>
</p><p>He thought the nickname she gave him, he turn his gaze back to Rosalia who is now giving him puppy eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Damn, another weakness for me'</em>
</p><p>"But your father will kill me, <em>mi amour</em>" he said which made the magician flushed. She shook head and laugh as she finally sat on the sofa and flicks his forehead.</p><p>"Père wouldn't do something like that— but I'm sure that he will do something else and it wouldn't injure you"</p><p>He flinches as he thought of the possible things that her father might do. After seeing how Timoleon acted last time, he's already sure of the dangers that awaits him if he disobeyed his conditions. Even bringing Rosalia home late might have a lot of consequences like being hanged upside-down or worst.</p><p>He looks at Rosalia and flashes a smile, he can't blame her father for being overly protective over his daughter, she's worth giving protection.</p><p>"How about we buy some bread at the bakery near your house first?" the detective said which made the lady nod and quickly stands up to pull him up.</p><p>They both bid their goodbyes to Harley and Arthur before heading out of their office.</p><p>Jimmy stare at Rosalia who keeps blabbering about her plans for her next magic tricks for the children while they are walking.</p><p>He couldn't help but to think about the case about the missing children and the brutal death of a child. There is a possibility that she will get involve, knowing that she is close with the children and he knows to himself that he can't hide the case to her forever. He promised to himself that he wouldn't let her get hurt and to keep himself.</p><p>The case really bothers him a lot, knowing that the person they're dealing with is dangerous and he knows that the case will continue and that the killings won't stop. Rosalia is reckless and he knows what the magician will do if she discovered about the case.</p><p>"Jimmy, are you listening?</p><p>He stops with his thoughts when he heard the lady calls him. He realised that he wasn't listening to her anymore as he sweat drop.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"We are already here"</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Jimmy looks around then to the woman beside him before he speaks, "What do you want to buy, mon amour?"</p><p>The lady looks at him curiously before picking the bread she wants to buy. She looks at Jimmy curiously as she pay for the bread that she picked.</p><p><em>'He's spacing out so much' </em>the lady pouted with her thought while still staring at the detective.</p><p>"Jimmy, is there something bothering you?" she asked with a soft voice while looking at him worriedly.</p><p>Jimmy just kissed the top of head and sighed, "Don't worry, it's nothing"</p><p>"But you're spacing out, there must be something bothering you, right? What is it?" she asked and lean closer to him</p><p>"It's just some random thoughts" he said and tried to think of an explanation to escape from her questions.</p><p>"Like what? you look so serious, Jimmy"</p><p>She asked again as he shook his head as an answer before he speaks,</p><p>"You don't have to worry about it, Rosalia."</p><p>"Don't wait for me to do what I did before"</p><p>Rosalia warned that made him flinch as he lean closer to him with a serious gaze.</p><p>
  <em>'Jimmy think, you have to think'</em>
</p><p>He knows how things will end up and he know that it won't be a good one. Thinking about made him nervous, of the twist of her punishments, an idea pops out on his mind as he looks at the lady and flashes her a smile. Jimmy holds Rosalia's hand and bring it closer to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about you, milady. You know how serious I am to you" he said as he lady's cheeks flushed bright red again.</p><p>"B-but that is not a satisfying answer!" she whined which made him laugh on her cute reaction. He gets the paper bag that contains the breads they bought as he holds her hand.</p><p>"Shall I escort the lady back to her house now?"</p><p>Jimmy asked and holds her hand tightly and tightly and intertwines it with his.</p><p>"Yes, but you are not yet off the hook, mister." the magician said while pouting which made the detective gulps.</p><p><em>'Damn, that was too cute. Oh how I want to kiss those lips...' </em>he thought to himself as he continue to take Rosalia back to her home</p><p>When they finally arrived, he gave Rosalia a quick kiss on the lips and a gentle kiss on her forehead while holding her cheek. The magician closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the presence of her lover.</p><p>She flashes a soft smile while holding the paper bag and the lunch boxes, the detective opens the door for her before they bud their goodbyes.</p><p>The magician entered their house and flashes him a smile before closing the door. She put down her things first as she sat down and thinks,</p><p>
  <em>'What's bothering him?'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a while since our last update, how are you all? Some problems are already starting, what so you think about the case of missing children?Please share your thoughts! We would also want to hear about your thought about this chapter, please share your thoughts!</p><p>P.S. Sorry for the typos and for the grammatical errors!</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sleeping Together [ PART ONE ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Nine [ PART ONE ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks have already passed since Jimmy and Rosalia became lovers. The magician always come and visit the two detectives and the younger one in their office every afternoon to bring them lunch, she even brings Sapphire sometimes with her, they all eat together and talk about stuffs.</p><p> </p><p>However, Jimmy and Harley has been busy for three days straight, the cowlick haired haven't saw the lady for three days straight since they start their investigation about the missing children till dawn. For the past few weeks, three children died in a horrible death, the number of the missing children increased and the case about it was still kept hidden from everyone, even the magician.</p><p> </p><p>The French detectives went to the place where the body of the current victim is located. They inspected the body, like the others, the victim's skin and flesh are melted, bones are visible, the abdomen was slit open, and some of the internal organs are missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Anthony! Anthony!" the officers and the detectives moved away after hearing a woman's scream in grief.</p><p> </p><p>"My child, who did this?!" the woman cried as she kneeled down on the ground and hold the lifeless hand of her child.</p><p> </p><p>The detectives just look down, while hearing the woman's cries.</p><p> </p><p>"Hartwell, we are in the third week and as expected another innocent child died, but we still have no suspect for this inhumane serial murder." Jimmy said lowly as he clenched his fist, feeling guilty for not being able to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Who would do something as horrible as this to a child? We found nothing except for the possessions of the children. The crime was too clean." said Harley as he sighed, he too feels guilty like Jimmy, they haven't got anything to lure the culprit yet, they tried to set up a trap yet it seems like they can also predict it— this is the toughest crime that they have ever faced, the fact that they haven't stopped the killing and the abduction frustrates them, it guilt them to hear the same cries from the children's parents every time they discovered that their child died. They are the most trusted detectives in Strasbourg yet they still have no leads.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to ban children for going out of their houses for without any guardians, in that way, we can prevent the number of the missing children to increase" said Jimmy as he looks at the officers take the body away, with its mother behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right— but how about the case? People should be informed about the serial of murders" Hartwell said and looks around again to find some clues.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not for us to decide, unfortunately" said Jimmy as he sighed while thinking, "we have to wait for the decision of the authorities"</p><p> </p><p>"Still, you have to suggest it to them, it's better to not allow the children go out as for now"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy nods from what Harley said, letting the children go out on their own will worsen the situation, and the only way to probably prevent the abduction and killings is to stop them from going out, although they are not yet sure about it but it's better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"We will go to the station after we scan this area."</p><p> </p><p>The two continues to scan the area and the place near the crime scene, hoping that they would find something, but like usual, the crime scene is clean— without any clues</p><p> </p><p>They left the place with disappointment and went to the police station and stated their proposal to inspector.</p><p> </p><p>"So you want to disallow the children to go out without their legal guardian, and each child should have at least one adult from age 18 and above guarding them?" Inspector Bisset asked Jimmy while rubbing his chin, "Monsieur Jimmy, monsieur Harley, you know that we can't inform people about the case yet"</p><p> </p><p>"We thought so too, we can do it without telling people why— and we asked you can tell this proposal to the higher authorities too. This is the best way to prevent children from getting missing" Harley said while crossing his arms   </p><p> </p><p>"We can't hide this to people forever, especially now that the number of the missing children is increasing— we cannot afford to risk another innocent life of a child" Jimmy said, emphasising the last phrase he said with a serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>Inspector Bisset sensed the determination of the detectives as he let out a sigh and nods,</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, but we need the permission of the higher authorities first" the inspector said as he sip on his tea before he speaks, "You can talk to your father about your proposal too, Monsieur Jimmy"</p><p> </p><p>"I will try to send him a letter, but knowing father, I bet he already thought about my plan"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy stands up from his chair as he looks at them, "Anyway, we have to go now. We only went here to tell you about our proposal, we haven't yet found any clues"</p><p> </p><p>Harley and Jimmy start walking back home to the apartment building they'<br/>are staying at.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy looks at his pocket watch and sighed, "6:00pm" he muttered. He haven't saw Rosalia today, they were too busy solving the case about the missing children and the current murder that they have not stepped a foot at their office after they left earlier.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Did she stop by this afternoon?' </em>he wondered and took a deep breath. The detective is sure that she went to their office this afternoon just to bring them lunch— and it felt like he's wasting her effort, good thing that Arthur is there to accompany her.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they arrived at their tenement, a familiar figure of a lady caught their attention, waiting outside in front of their door.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosalia" Jimmy called and looks at Harley who just gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking back inside.</p><p> </p><p>The French detective walk towards the female as he cup her cheeks, "it's ready late, what are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see you, I went to your office earlier but I only saw Arthur— he told me your address before his father picked him up" Rosalia said softly with a smile on her face. Jimmy felt soft after hearing what his lady have said.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your father know that you're here?" he asked while staring at the lady who shook her head as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"He went in Paris with my brother for their magic show, so I ask my mom instead— " the magician paused and blushed while looking at the detective, "s-she told me that I should stay over for the night with you since it's already late"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Jimmy looks up with a slight blush on his cheeks, "then, shall we go inside?" he asked as he gets the lady's knitted bag and the basket covered in cloth that she is holding, Rosalia gave him a nod.</p><p> </p><p>The lovers finally enter the building. Rosalia couldn't help but to look around, the tenement seems luxurious and clean, looks like a house more than an apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Harley's room?" the lady asked as he turn her gave to the detective.</p><p> </p><p>"His room is located on the third floor and mine on the fourth" he said as they reached his room.</p><p> </p><p>The lady gasped as soon as they enter, "This is your room? It's so huge and it looks luxurious!" she exclaimed that made the detective chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if it seems that way then yes it is" he said as he open up the gas lamps to light up his room and put down the lady's things on his table, "this building is owned by Harley's aunt after all"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy pulled his magician towards the couch as the both of them sit. Rosalia looks at the detective and ask, "How many people live in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Three, me, Harley and his aunt." he answered tiredly, he hold the lady's hand and gave her a kiss on her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"You look so tired Jimmy, you're over working. Did you even eat something today?" Rosalia said and pulls him closer for a hug</p><p> </p><p>The detective hugged his lady back and rested his head on her shoulder, sighing in relief, "I haven't, I didn't have time to eat something."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia brushes her lover's hair while hugging him tightly, "How about I cook for you? You're over working for these past few weeks, I'm getting worried about your health" she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, but let's stay like this for a while, it's been a tough week and haven't seen you for three days" he whispered to her and gave Rosalia a gentle kiss on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The magician smiles and remain on her position, she gave Jimmy a kiss on the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you, Jimmy" she muttered before closing her eyes</p><p> </p><p>The detective glimpse at the magician while hugging her tightly. A soft smile curve onto his lips, feeling contented and satisfied.</p><p>"Really?" he asked, the magician nods as an answer and wrap her arms around his neck, facing the detective.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I haven't seen you in days since according to Arthur we shouldn't bother you and Monsieur Harley while working" she said and pouts.</p><p> </p><p>The detective couldn't help but to chuckle and planted a soft kiss on the woman's forehead.</p><p>"I missed you too, Rosalia"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy felt like his battery has been fully restored now that the magician is already by his side, giving him her bright smile that he finds ever so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall I now cook our dinner for tonight, mon chéri?"</p><p> </p><p>The detective flashes a wide grin and nod. He stands up and holds the female's wrist and lead her towards his kitchen. As a man who has no idea on how to cook, he is really curious on how his Angels cook such heavenly food that she always brings them during lunch. He is disappointed to himself, because of the case he wasn't able to taste the lunch the she makes— and he is really glad that he can taste it tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling brightly, he watches his lover cook their dinner while admiring her every movements. He also listen to her hum a tune, it's angelic and pleasant to the ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I am becoming a sappy lovesick fool'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought while admiring the magician and let out a deep sigh. Yes, he became the man he never thought he would be, but what can he do? Who wouldn't fall for an Angel like her? Of course he would.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles silently while staring the magician, realising that he has totally fell for the woman in front of him, and he is thankful that she came in his life. He can stay all the staring at his magician, he will never get tired of it.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to stand up and walk towards the magician and hugs her from behind. The magician almost dropped the ladle that she's holding in surprise and glimpse at the detective who rested his chin on her shoulder while watching her cook.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to cook, mi amour?"</p><p> </p><p>"That would be a surprise, why don't you try guessing it, great detective?"</p><p> </p><p>The detective hummed and tilts his head as he looks at the ingredients. His mind starts to progress and thinks where those ingredients are usually used.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you try helping me? It will help you guess the food that I'm going to cook"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy froze with the female's suggestion. Letting out an awkward chuckle, the detective scratches his nape and answer,</p><p> </p><p>"You know that I suck at cooking"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you can just assist me, please Jimmy?"</p><p> </p><p>Showing her lover her obviously effective puppy eyes, the detective gulps before nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You are doing her a favour, helping her won't kill you, Jimmy.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind argued to himself, the detective pulls away from the hugs while looking at the magician.</p><p>"Tell me what I should do"</p><p> </p><p>The magician brightens up and gave the detective a peck on his cheek as a sign of appreciation.</p><p>"Can you prepare the hearth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well sure then, leave it to me"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Jimmy~"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy almost stumbles in surprise when the magician tackle him with a hug and gave him a peck on his lips. His cheeks flushes bring red with the sudden affection while looking at the magician who just smiled playfully and let out a giggle after seeing his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy clears his throat pretended to deadpan, he can no longer manage the affection and cuteness of the magician, it seems like his heart will pop out of his chest any second. He walk towards the hearth and prepares it for him, it's a good thing that he has some woods and coal, preparing the hearth wouldn't be difficult any more.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy finished setting the fire as Rosalia thanked him and hang the cooking pot on the top of the fire of the hearth. The detective looks at the pot then to the recipes</p><p> </p><p>"Spicy beef stew and mashed potatoes, bread, butter and milk, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>He said confidently while looking at the magician who let out a chuckle</p><p> </p><p>He asked which makes her chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it right, great detective!"</p><p> </p><p>She said which makes him grins widely. Jimmy looks at the ingredients again and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'So the basket that I was holding earlier consist the ingredients that she will used, it seems like she already knows that I wasn't eating properly and came prepared'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective chuckled at his own thought and stare at the magician, he's really excited to eat the food that his beloved magician will prepare for him so as soon as the food has finished to be cooked, the two started to eat together. They talk about how they spent their day, he avoid talking about the case so he just let the lady talk and rant about some rude costumer she had to deal with, he cannot ruin their moment by telling her about what happen, it will only worry the magician.</p><p> </p><p>After the two finished eating and cleaning the table that they used, they went back sitting on the sofa while keeping each other close, enjoying each other's presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimmy..." Rosalia called her lover who immediately looks at her, but the magician bite her lower lip while blushing, feeling shy about the favour that she is about to ask.</p><p>"What is it, mi amour?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked and caresses the back of her hand</p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay if you lead me towards the bathroom? I wanted to take a bath"</p><p> </p><p>She said shy as she blushes bright red. It is just a simple request but she couldn't to feel embarrass. Perhaps because she had to ask it directly to the man that she loves?</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy, who is currently blushing slightly, gave the magician a small nod before speaking,</p><p>"W-well sure, let me just prepare the bath for you"</p><p> </p><p>He said and kisses the back of her hand before standing up, he quickly heads to the bathroom and prepare the bath for her.</p><p> </p><p>The detective leads the magician towards the bathroom as soon as he finished preparing it for her. He leaves her inside the bathroom and walk back in the living room. He gets a book and sit on his chair as he starts reading while waiting for the lady.</p><p> </p><p>He just finished some few chapters when he closes the book that he's reading and put it down on the table. He feels absolutely tired so he decided to rest for a while, leaning his back on the backrest of his chair, the detective close his eyes and let himself relax until he fell asleep, still waiting for the magician</p><p> </p><p>After some few moments, the magician finished taking a bath, feeling fresh and relaxed. She went out of the bathroom when he saw the detective sleeping while sitting on his chair, she walk towards him and chuckles after seeing how peaceful he looks but of course, she can't let him sleep while sitting since it will be uncomfortable for him.</p><p>"Mon chéri, wake up"</p><p> </p><p>She called him gently while poking his cheek, the detective's eyebrows met, it made her giggle and poke his nose, enjoying on teasing the sleeping detective.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimjim wake up"</p><p> </p><p>She called him once again, the detective's eyes open, revealing a sleepy cerulean eyes, but as soon as his vision becomes clear, his eyes widens and a faint blush suddenly come out of his cheek after seeing that the magician is only wearing a chemise.</p><p> </p><p>The detective gulps and looks at the magician's face, staring straight to her azure orbs. He can now smell her strong sweet scent, like cinnamon and honey, together with fresh roses, right there, he knew that he's doomed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'This is dangerous...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought as he quickly stands up and looks away from the magician,</p><p> </p><p>"I apologise, I fell asleep." the detective said while still looking away, "I will also take a bath. You can use my bed to sleep" he continued and walk towards the bathroom quickly to take a quick bath.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he finished taking a bath, Jimmy went out of the bathroom wearing his pyjamas, he turn off the wall gas lamps and walk inside his bedroom and saw Rosalia sitting on his bed while looking at his portrait hanged on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimmy? How come you don't have a portrait of you and your family?" she asked and turn her gaze at the detective who sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they are all in my parents' house, I didn't have time to bring those portraits with me" he said as he hold his lover's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What are they like? You already know a lot about me, how about let me know about your family this time?" she asked, looking at the detective curiously. It's true that she doesn't know a lot about the detective yet, he is quite mysterious.</p><p>Jimmy just let out a sigh, he is not used to talk about his family at all but how can he even ignore the curiosity of the magician?</p><p> </p><p>"Well I came from a wealthy family, my mother is a theatre actress and my father..." he paused for a second, "he has some sort of political job. Both of my parents are smart, they didn't want me to work as a detective before because father wants me to follow his footsteps but I managed to convince them in the end" he said as he kissed the back of the magician's hand.</p><p> </p><p>The female nods and lean her head on Jimmy's shoulder, "how about Harley, how did the two of you met?"</p><p> </p><p>"His parents and my parents are close friends, although we haven't met each other till high school— I can say that we became good friends after having a deduction battle at our school and ended up just having the same deduction in the end." he chuckled and shook his head as he brushes his lady's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You two are good friends. Did you ever liked or loved other people before you met me?" she asked again, the detective shook his head as an answer before he speaks,</p><p> </p><p>"None, I wasn't interested in anyone before. Although in high school, everyone thought that me and my childhood friend are together, but I wasn't really interested that time so I'm still confused why such rumour spread" he said as he chuckle, "so that means, like what I've said before, you are the first one that made me feel this way, and you will be the last"</p><p> </p><p>A smile curved on the magician's lips as she face the detective, "then we're just the same, you are also the first one who made me feel this way, you're my first love" she whispered and lean closer to her lover.</p><p> </p><p>The both stared at each other, eyes full of love and admiration, they can now feel each other's breath for their faces are so close with each other.</p><p> </p><p>The detective gulps, he wants to kiss her, he wants to hold her close, and most of all he wants to touch her, he haven't seen her for days and he missed her so bad.</p><p>
  <em>'D-damn, I can't hold myself anymore'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought before claiming the magician's lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We had to slit this chapter into two since it is too long! Don't worry, you won't have to wait for days, we will publish the next part right after this one!</p><p>So what do you think about this chapter? Please share your thoughts!</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleeping Together [ PART TWO ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DISCLAIMER: </b>The following scene will consist sexual contents, please skip the scene if you are uncomfortable with such scenes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jimmy's lips crashed on the magician's, he absolutely have no idea what happened or how to stop himself, he just deepens their kiss and grabs the female omega from the waist that made her gasp, the alpha took it as an opportunity and slide his tongue inside the female's mouth. He knows that this isn't the right time, but he couldn't help the temptation, it seems like his own body is not listening to his mind and moving by itself.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia wrapped her arms around the detective's neck and let him explore her mouth. They both landed on the bed and the male alpha is already on the top of her, completely dominating the magician. Rosalia open her one eye and flushed, realising how attractive her lover is on top of her, she felt so small and helpless under him, a bit insecure that the detective might end up being disappointed with her lack of experience, <em>she don't even know how to kiss!</em></p><p> </p><p>But the detective admires her so much, he don't care if she's experienced or not as long as it's her, and Rosalia is really thankful for that, she's willing to give herself up, give everything she can just for the detective.</p><p> </p><p>The magician let out a soft moan as the detective twirl their tongues and licks the sensitive part of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hot... it feels so hot'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The magician thought as she felt the detective's hand slide inside the skirt of her chemise, caressing her legs teasingly. She closed her eyes tightly and mewled, it felt new yet good, she felt so sensitive by the simple touch that the detective is giving her, she can feel something hot building up inside her.</p><p> </p><p>The detective pulls away from the kiss and stare at the magician, there's a trace of saliva that connects them. His heart skip a beat with the sight of his lady under him, she's flushing helplessly while looking at him with half-lidded eyes, breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy leaned to her neck and starts kissing it, he heard the magician whimpers when he gave it a small lick and he trail his fingers teasingly on her thigh, up then up to her inner thigh, it made her to suddenly close her legs and tremble in sensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>The magician's eyes widens when she felt Jimmy's pinky finger <em>accidentally</em> side in between her wet folds after closing her legs, she blushes in embarrassment and cover her mouth with her palm to avoid making loud and embarrassing noises when he felt Jimmy slide his pinky finger deeper through her folds, pressing and sliding his finger slowly. Rosalia unconsciously let out a loud moan when Jimmy suddenly pressed her clitoris using his pinky finger and starts encircling it slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure is driving her crazy, the detective continue to encircle her clitoris while kissing her neck, nibbling while giving it a teasing lick. Her whole body is trembling and heating up in pleasure, she open her legs widely, giving her mate a better access, but the detective suddenly stop which makes her whine in need, <em>she wants more, she wants it again.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Jimmy..." the magician whimpers breathlessly, giving the detective pleading looks. Jimmy just gave her a smirk as an answer when he suddenly replaced his pinky with his middle finger and starts rubbing her most sensitive erogenous zone, the magician almost screamed in pleasure, tears are starting to fall down from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"J-jimmy I'm going to pee— p-please stop..." she begged but Jimmy didn't stop and continue to rub her clitoris with his finger faster, encircling it with his skilled fingers, she flushes by the embarrassing noises that she couldn't help to let out, the magician tried to keep it in but still she couldn't, toes are curling by the pleasurable touches that her detective is giving her, moving her hip so that she can feel more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'This is wrong...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective thought as he continue kissing the magician's neck down to her collarbone, his skilled hand is underneath the magician's skirt, continue to pleasure her by touching and rubbing her most sensitive erogenous zone, he knows to himself that he's doing it right, after all he studied about human's erogenous zones before and Rosalia is responding perfectly. He can already feel his pyjamas getting tighter by just hearing her and feeling how wet she is.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia wrap her arms around the detective's neck, clinging to him as she moans his name. He can feel that she's already near her climax so the detective slide his finger down to her wetness and to her clitoris, continue to rubbing encircle it while his thumb is working on her slick mound, he just continue pleasuring the magician and as he deducted the magician finally reached her climax.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the magician and saw tears from the side of her eyes, he removed his hand under her skirt and felt a sticky liquid which came out from his beloved magician. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We cannot do this... I have to stop'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He close his eyes tightly and forced himself to stop while he still can, he gave the magician another glance, tears fell down from her eyes with the sudden pleasure that the detective gave her, he gulps and hold the magician's cheek and make her face him.</p><p> </p><p>The magician opened her eyes and stare at the detective, there's a hint of guilt visible from his eyes. He kissed the magician's forehead and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" the magician asked and reaches for the detective's face and caress his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... we shouldn't— not today. I respect you a lot" he whispered and press his forehead to hers, "and it's part of your father's condition for me to respect you, it's too early for us to do this."</p><p> </p><p>The magician looked away from what he have said and bite her lower lip shyly before she ask,</p><p> </p><p>"I-is that really your reason? Or you realised just now that I'm not good enough because of my lack of experience with these kinds of stuffs?"</p><p> </p><p>She is blushing in embarrassment because of her own question, the magician just couldn't help to feel the sudden insecurities that she feels every time she's with her lover, she thinks that there are other people who is better and has more experience than her and that she doesn't deserve him at all.</p><p> </p><p>However, the detective just blinks his eyes as he stare at the magician, trying to process what she said just now. Jimmy let out a chuckle when he realised what she means, caressing her cheek, he gave the magician a quick kiss on the lips, flashing a reassuring smile as he pulls away,</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I don't care if you're inexperience. I'm not disappointed in you and I never will be— I love you not because of these stuffs, I love you because you are Rosalia Kuroba, the woman who made my heart skips a beat"</p><p> </p><p>The magician listened to her lover as she leans on his touch, she couldn't help but to smile softly,</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, I want to do this— but not tonight. I respect you and your father's conditions, even if he already accepted us, I still want to prove that I am worthy to be his daughter's lover"</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia suddenly pull the detective closer and gave him a tight hug,</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I really appreciate it" she said and nuzzle her head on the detective's neck. Jimmy hugs her back and kissed the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"And wouldn't it be better if we do it someday when you are legally mine? With that, I can say that you are really ready for it" Jimmy said and chuckles, he lean closer to the magician's ear and whispered, "I won't hold it back by that time"</p><p>"Jimmy!" Rosalia whined while blushing deeply, she pouts when the detective laughed at her and messes her already messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's sleep now, don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch. There's a towel on my drawer, y-you can clean yourself with that"</p><p> </p><p>He said before sitting on the bed, Rosalia looks at him and tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you going to sleep in the couch?"</p><p> </p><p>She asked as she notice the faint blush on his cheek, the magician also sat on the bed and get the said towel from the drawer of her lover's side table.</p><p> </p><p>"As a gentleman of course, and you would probably be uncomfortable if a man is sleeping beside you"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And before anything gets farther.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want anything to get out of hand so he is willing to sleep on the couch, also it will be a huge help for him to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>He means it when he said that he respects her, he treats her like a special gem and he will protect her with his own life. They are not yet prepared for the possible consequences that they may face if he didn't control his desires earlier. But the picture of him and Rosalia having a huge family made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I wonder what it would be like...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought while smiling like a love sick fool. The detective blushed deeply and shook his head after realising his own imagination and scolded himself, <em>'It's too early to think about having a family, you fool!'</em></p><p> </p><p>He just glimpse at the magician and looks way quickly when he realised that she is already cleaning herself, don't get him wrong, he only saw her wiping her thighs and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>The magician quickly hold the detective's hand and start wiping his fingers with a blush on her face, "sorry about the mess, I really thought it was urine" she muttered as she bite her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy blushes and chuckles awkwardly<em>, 'She's too innocent despite of what happened'</em></p><p> </p><p>He just kisses her forehead and holds the magician's hand</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, you should sleep now, mi amour"</p><p> </p><p>He said and gave her a smile before standing up. He was about to leave he when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, he turns around to look at the magician who is currently looking at him shyly.</p><p>"Please don't go"</p><p> </p><p>The detective looks surprised, the woman in front of him looks like a kid who is scared of sleeping alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" he asked before sitting down on the bed, the detective cups the magician's cheeks while staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>She bite her lower lip before she answer, "I'm not comfortable on sleeping alone... well not without something to hug"</p><p> </p><p>The magician tried to explain while looking down. She is already mature and independent but she got used to sleeping with one of her dolls, and she is really scared of sleeping alone without it, or anything to hug. Yes, it is childish but she couldn't help it!</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly heard a deep chuckle from the detective, he is staring at her with full of admiration. Jimmy caress her cheek and grins, <em>'she's too adorable!</em></p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't mind if I sleep with you?" asked Jimmy, he didn't really want for her to be uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia gave him a small nod and stare at him. He flashes her smile and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The detective lay down on the bed and pulls down the magician with him, Rosalia scooted closer to her lover and hugs him. He was hesitating but still hugs her back, he took a deep breath when the magician nuzzle on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy couldn't help but to blush by just seeing how close they are to each other, it makes him feel relax. He watch the sleepy magician, her eyelids are starting to get heavy as it slowly close.</p><p> </p><p>She finally fell asleep in his arms, looking peaceful and innocent like an angel. He just couldn't help but to praise and admire the magician, his eyes travel down to the female's lips and blushes after remembering what happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Another sleepless night for him'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's been hours and he is still awake like an owl, he was just staring at the ceiling and sigh. He is bothered about the case, he is absolutely sure that something unpleasant will happen again next day, and add the fact that the magician is sleeping beside him, and yes he is still hard after what happened to them hours ago, he is slightly regretting his decision to stop but he have no other choice.</p><p> </p><p>It is not like it's his first time to have trouble sleeping, he always had trouble sleeping. He used to read books, solve some unsolved cases and play violin to express his thoughts and feelings, it will relax his mind and help him fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>However he can't do it right now, he didn't want to wake Rosalia who is currently sleeping peacefully in his arms so he just kissed her forehead and stare at the ceiling</p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, the magician is already awake but she didn't open her eyes, she felt that the detective is having trouble sleeping. Rosalia scooted closer to him, she reaches the detective's hair and starts brushing it as comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy got surprised, but he just let her do it. He started to feel more relaxed and lean to the magician's hand.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to ask her why she woke up but he failed to do so after he heard a soft lullaby from the lady.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is so gentle and sweet, it's like hearing an angel sing from heavens.</p><p> </p><p>He was just listening to his beloved until found himself getting lured slowly to slumber. He pulls the magician closer, he just focused on the magician's voice and let her brush his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Just like real magic, the magician's heavenly voice made him feel more relax, his thoughts that bothers him suddenly vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Eyelids are starting to get heavy, his eyes slowly close and finally fell into deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia continue to hum and planed a kiss on the detective's forehead</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Jimmy. I love you"</p><p> </p><p>and she went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Kudo!" Harley called as soon as he finally open the door of his friend using the key that he borrowed from his aunt, the landlord, he has been slamming the door of the detective for minutes but he didn't get any response to him. He looks around his living room, trying to spot the cowlick haired detective. He looks at the door and frowns,</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya still sleeping? We have to go!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly and let out one dramatic sighed as he walk towards the said detective's room.</p><p> </p><p>"ya know it is unusual for ya to wake up la— oh my bloody hell!" Harley's cried as his eyes widens after opening the door of his friend's room, unexpectedly seeing the sight of his friend sleeping besides a woman— Rosalia Kuroba.</p><p> </p><p>The loudness of his voiced caused Jimmy to wake up, looking at his friend with an annoyed expression,</p><p> </p><p>"What in the world are you doing here, Hartwell?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously tryin' to wake ya up, genius"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy deadpanned and sat on his bed, he glimpsed on the woman sleeping beside him and sighed in relief before turning his gaze back to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you should at least knock— how did you even managed to get in?"</p><p> </p><p>"I knocked and as I deducted you're still sleeping, but I didn't expect to see you with mademoiselle Rosalia... say, did you finally popped a cheery?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy flushed bright red from what his friend said as he gets off the bed,</p><p> </p><p>"What does that even mean, idiot! We just slept, nothing happened" <em>and of course that's half a lie.</em></p><p> </p><p>The cowlick haired detective fixes the magician's blanket before walking towards his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" he asked and pulls his friend outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy glimpsed at the magician first before following his friend. The both sat on the sofa as Harley speaks,</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go to the police station, another child went missing. It was reported last night— the mother of the child said that her daughter never returned after going out to play with her friends, 3 pm at noon yesterday"</p><p> </p><p>The detective flinches as he shook his head, "what's the information of the child and where was she last found?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alicia Martin, she's 7 years old. Parents are Felicia Martin and Antonio Martin. According to some witnesses she was with a woman and other children before she got lo—"</p><p> </p><p>"Alicia is missing?"</p><p> </p><p>Both of the detectives were interrupted when they heard a soft voice of a woman. Jimmy and Harley looks at each other before gazing at the lady.</p><p> </p><p>"Did we wake you?" Jimmy asked, changing the topic. The magician shook her head as an answer before walking towards the magician and sitting beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually woke up after realising you're not in bed. Now what is this about Alicia being missing?" she asked sharply while looking them worriedly, "she's alright isn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I guess there's no point of hiding it now'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He thought to himself before looking at his beloved's worried face.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosalia, lately we've become really busy because of seven children are missing for the past three weeks, it started even before my confession to you" Jimmy explained as he hold Rosalia's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want you to worry about it; some victims are familiar because I saw them once in your magic show. The serial killer is killing one child every week and we don't know why and we still have no leads about it. Last night, another child is reportedly missing" he explained as he while looking at the worried magician.</p><p> </p><p>"But I was just with her yesterday, she was just watching my magic show"</p><p> </p><p>The two detectives looks at each other, Jimmy signals and gave him the permission to ask questions that might give them leads about the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it alright if we ask you some few questions? You might help us having leads to this case" Harley said as he turns his gaze to the magician.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I am more than willing to help" she answered.</p><p> </p><p>"What time did your magic show finished?"</p><p> </p><p>"It started four o'clock pm in and ended after an hour, five o'clock. All children went straight home after that but I remembered Alicia leaving with a woman"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you saw the woman's face?"</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia nods as an answer, it made the detectives look at each other and grins widely</p><p> </p><p>"Really? What does she look like?" Jimmy suddenly asked while looking at the magician.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, her name is Glazinda Bouvier, she has a pale white skin, large hazel eyes, pointy nose, thin lips and a shiny long black hair, she works as seamstress who also sells different kinda of fabric so I often but from her" she said and tried recall what she saw yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>"When I saw her yesterday I notice something odd, she looks really tensed and frightened. I was about to talk to her but it seems like she didn't heard me when I called her"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where we could find her?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy asked as he stands up from his seat, looking at the magician that gave him a nod. He doesn’t want Rosalia to be involved in this case but he has no other choice, she is considered as a witness.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go to the headquarters first to inform them. I'll get myself ready first"</p><p> </p><p>The detective said before heading towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosalia leads the French detectives and the officers towards the home of the said woman.</p><p> </p><p>Their unexpected visit caused the suspect to panic. In her house, some the missing children's things (including the things of those who were killed) were found inside her basement, however none of the children was found. The woman was brought to the station for investigation, and Jimmy and Harley were asked to interrogate the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, I was just threatened to do this by a red witch! Please give me protection or else I will be the next one who will be killed by her!"</p><p> </p><p>Glazinda exclaimed, the woman looks terrified and tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Witches are not real, now where are the children? Do ya have an accomplice?"</p><p> </p><p>Harley asked while standing beside the woman while crossing his arms,</p><p> </p><p>"But they are! They are the one who ask me to abduct those children. We will meet up in the woods so that nobody can see us, I will give her the child in exchange of an expensive gem, she was the one who killed the children, when I'm not needed, she will always entertain the children to earn their thrust or give them nice things. I'm sorry, but I was in need of money!"</p><p> </p><p>Glazinda burst into tears while covering her face with her palm,</p><p> </p><p>"What does she look like, give us a specific description" Jimmy asked while sitting on the other side of the table, looking straight to the woman</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure, all I know is she's always wearing a red cape hood every time I meet up with her. Her skin is pale white but I couldn't identify who she is since we are only meeting up at night, her voice is soft yet cold like ice." she said as he looks at the detective in front of her and plead, "Please help me Mr. Detective, I didn't want those innocent children to be killed and now that I told you the truth she will kill me for sure!"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy stands up and taps the woman's shoulder. He is drowning with his own thoughts right now, it seems like she is telling the truth, by just simply observing her she looks so terrified and it doesn't seems like an act but he knows to himself the witch craft and witches itself are not real.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, Hartwell"</p><p> </p><p>The detectives went out of the interrogation room. Jimmy walk towards his lover who is waiting outside, looking all puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" she asked and clings on her detective's arm</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if she's lying or not, she's been blabbering about witches" he said and let out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia caress his back as a comfort, "I'm sure this will be over soon" she said and gave the detective a kissed on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The cowlick haired detective just sighs. The woman was taken out of the room, she stopped walking and turn her gaze to the lovers and said something that confused the both,</p><p> </p><p>"Her heart is full of hatred and envy, be careful"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, here's the part two! They almost did it but Jimmy has to control himself but Jimmy had trouble sleeping after what happened to them lololol. We are going the following questions that people might possibly ask:</p><p> </p><p>1. Is this an omegaverse?<br/>-Yes it is, it is stated on the introduction.</p><p>2. Is Kaito (Rosalia) an omega in this story and Shinichi (Jimmy) is an alpha?<br/>-Yes she is and omega and Jimmy is her alpha.</p><p>3. Why is did you make this an omegaverse if Kaito is already a female?<br/>-That would be a secret for now~ the reason behind it will be a surprise!</p><p>What do you think about this chapter? Please share us your thoughts~</p><p>-Dark Knight and Azure Eyed Magician</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Detectives,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am disappointed but I was already expecting that she would betray me. However, here is the promised gem as a payment for eternal beauty from the children's blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xxx'</em>
</p><p>Jimmy clutches the note that he got beside the girl's dead body. The red ruby is inside the girl's ripped chest, placed in the location of her missing heart.</p><p>"How on earth did she know?" Harley muttered, while staring at the note that has been stained by blood.</p><p>Jimmy looks at the body and shook his head, "I have no idea, Hartwell"</p><p>They were too late, after Glazinda Bouvier told them where she's meeting the mastermind every night, they waited for night to come before rushing towards the forest near to an abandoned barn, only to find the corpse of the a girl. They were horrified after seeing how brutal she was killed, they can barely recognise her. He suddenly remembered that things that their suspect said when they were interrogating her. About a witch, lurking around the town and abducting children, but it is really hard to believe, real magic are not real.</p><p>"A-alicia?! Jimmy, is that her? Please, answer me!" Rosalia cried, the cowlick haired detective spotted the magician from getting near the body, blocking his own body.</p><p>The magician burst into tears. He decided to hug her tightly and caress her back, while listening to the magician cry in grieve after losing a friend.</p><p>
  <em>Guilt</em>
</p><p>He feels nothing but guilt that he couldn't do anything to stop the inhumane series murders. Rosalia is really close to the children, especially the Alicia who always assist her with her magic shows, this is the first time that he saw the magician cry and it kills him, if Rosalia feels like this then how about the victim's parents?</p><p>This case is like a nightmare to everyone, a dark nightmare that he wants to end. He wants to give justice to those innocent children that died without even experiencing the stages of life, but until now, he is still far away to see the brightness of the light of truth.</p><p>The scene has already been wrapped up, the evidence and the letter from the culprit has been taken to the headquarters for father investigation. The detectives, magician, and the officers went back home after talking the victim's parents.</p><p>"Kudo, there's something about this case that really bothers me" Harley said while walking beside Jimmy who is currently carrying Rosalia on his back, he suggested for her to ride on his back and take a rest since this days has been quite exhausting for her.</p><p>"Me neither, why children of all people?" Jimmy agreed, it's not like he wants the culprit to kill adults instead of children, but of all people, why did she chose to kill innocent children?</p><p>"We have the same thought in mind, and the letter itself is disturbing, what does she mean by eternal beauty?" said Harley, looking straight to their way while thinking.</p><p>The detectives remained silent while thinking about the disturbing thoughts, lingering around their minds. They are thinking the exact same thing, as expected, but even the combination of their brilliant mind still can't think of any possible answers, they still have tons of questions and it bothers them a lot. After all, it has already been three weeks and everything is getting more complicated each day.</p><p>Jimmy aggressively shook his head as soon as they reached the magician's home. Rosalia's father is probably home and worried why she's so late. Jimmy steps in front of the door and knocks, waiting for anyone to open the door for them.</p><p>"So this is her house"</p><p>Harley muttered while looking around the area and at the same time, the door was finally opened by the magician's father, Timoleon stare at the two then to his daughter before giving them way in.</p><p>"It's already 9:30 in the evening, Jimmy Kudo" Timoleon said before leading Jimmy upstairs to bring the female magician to her bedroom, Harley didn't bother following the two and just sits down, suggested by the magician's mother.</p><p>"I sincerely apologise, sir. I was dealing with this certain case and she insisted to come. I couldn't do anything but to agree since she is too persistent and it is quite dark already to let her walk home alone"</p><p>Jimmy laid the magician on her bed as soon as he reached her bedroom. He looks around, her room has so many different kinds dolls, some are quite expensive since he already saw some in his mother's collection.</p><p>"But why is she asleep?" Timoleon asked again before walking out of the bedroom, Jimmy followed him quickly after giving the magician a kiss on the forehead, he closed the door quietly and look at his lover's intimidating father.</p><p>"She was really tired since it has quite a long day, I decided to carry her and let her sleep" he explained, the gentlemen walk downstairs to continue their conversation.</p><p>"Then I should thank you for your generosity of bringing my daughter back Detective Kudo and Detective..."</p><p>Timeleon paused and gaze at Harley who quickly stands up and offer his hand for a hand shake,</p><p>"Hartwell, Harley Hatwell"</p><p>"and Detective Hartwell, I am Timoleon Kuroba, Rosalia's father"</p><p>"It is nice to finally meet you, sir"</p><p>The gentlemen had some quick conversation before the detectives decided to go home and rest. This day has also been exhausting to them and hopefully, something good with happen next day.</p><hr/><p><em>Next day</em>, it seems like God listened to their prayers since there is no news about any child being abducted. It was a relief for the detectives and the police that they have been given a break from hearing that a child is missing each day they wake up.</p><p>However, it is not all good news for them since it seems like someone else heard about the case. People are now talking about different versions of their stories about the case, but the majority of it is about witchcrafts for some reasons, about the kids being sacrificed in replace of something.</p><p>"This is bad" Harley said while sitting on his desk,</p><p>"Maybe one of the victims' parents spread the news about the case?" said by their student Arthur who is busy reading the old file of closed case that Jimmy assigned him to read and solve and of course, he have to solve it correctly.</p><p>"That's impossible, we strictly forbid them to do that since it will cause everyone to panic" Jimmy said while drinking his daily dose of coffee.</p><p>"Monsieur, you don't actually think that this will be forever be hidden to the public. You're the one who told me that <em>no secrets will forever be hidden to anyone.</em>"</p><p>Arthur emphasised the way Jimmy said it, laughing together with Harley afterwards. Jimmy just rolls his eyes, he shook his head and ignore the two's laughter. The detective stands up and stares at the view of the village from the office window.</p><p>"This is a serious matter, fools"</p><p>"We are just trying to brighten up the atmosphere. After all, no one was abducted today and there are no other bad news aside from the case being the top topic around the village"</p><p>Harley said, yawning before leaning his back on the backrest of his chair. Jimmy actually agrees to his friend, this is not worst unlike those adductions and serial murders. However there are different versions of gossips about the case and most of it are not believable at all. It's quite surprising for it to spread around the village so quickly.</p><p>"Why don't we try to at least relax for a bit?"</p><p>"And why don't we try to gather more information?"</p><p>Jimmy replied quickly with a deadpan expression. Despites of the fact that no abduction happened today, the criminal is still lurking around like a free, probably observing its next victim while thinking of another way to succeed her plan. His proposal of keeping the children inside their home was approved but they're still uncertain if it will actually work, he's absolutely sure that the culprit has a backup plan. They can't possibly risk another innocent life, those children deserves to run free, away from the dangers of inhumane crimes. Seeing those children's parents mourn in grief is making him feel guilty him, especially that their job is to protect and serve justice for everyone.</p><p>He remembered how he saw his beloved Rosalia cry for the first time after seeing what happened to her young friend. She is really close to almost every child inside the village and seeing her cry is one of the reasons why he hid the case from her.</p><p>Turning his gaze back to the other two males who is currently blabbering things that he failed to listen due to his own thoughts, Jimmy let out as sigh and massages his forehead.</p><p>"Monsieur Harley is right, the so called witch is not taking action for now, that means you have nothing to do but to relax. Just take a day off for today." Said Arthur while gazing at is teacher</p><p>"See? Even Arthur agrees! Come on, why don't the three of us go outside and buy something to eat?"</p><p>Harley tries to convince his best friend, it's not like he is getting tired of being a detective, but it has been a long week and he-they need a rest! It's not like Strasbourg will sink if they will take a day off.</p><p>Jimmy, who stare at his friend for a second nods at the end, Harley and Arthur was about to pull him outside the office when they heard the rain starts to drop.</p><p>The younger let out a whine and goes back to his seat and said,</p><p>"Great, now that we're about to take a break, the rain has to stop us from celebrating.</p><p>"Geez, don't you have any umbrella, Kudo?"</p><p>Harley asked and starts to search for one,</p><p>"An umbrella is an accessory for women, ask your aunt instead of me"</p><p>Jimmy said lazily and starts to listen to the relaxing sound that the rain naturally creates. He didn't listen to his friend's complains while looking outside the window. And after some few minutes of trying to find that certain thing that they don't have, Harley just decided to sit down instead.</p><p>"Fine, let's wait till the rain stop" Harley said with a frown on his face, "I'm already hungry though" he added before closing his eyes.</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>Arthur said as he holds his stomach.</p><p>The agency was filled with silence, no one dared to talk, maybe because they are all hungry and the rain is still not stopping. However, their silence seems to shatter into pieces like a whole glass when Harley suddenly remembered something.</p><p>"Say, why is Rosalia sleeping with you last time?"</p><p>He asked that made Jimmy almost choke from his own saliva, he was about to speak when Arthur suddenly stands up from his seat.</p><p>"Wait-mademoiselle Rosalia was sleeping with monsieur Jimmy?! When and how?!"</p><p>Arthur exclaimed in surprise. Jimmy slightly blush when the topic was suddenly brought up by his dear friend, he tries to ignore the blush on his face and sighs. <em>'I knew it, that bastard will not just let it slide after seeing us that time'</em></p><p>"Say Kudo, admit it. You already pop her cherry, didn't you?"</p><p>"W-wha the-what the hell are you saying, moron! I-"</p><p>"Based on your expression, it seems like you already did! Geez, monsieur Jimmy! You and Mademoiselle Rosalia just started dating few weeks ago then it already happened?" Arhur said while crossing his arms, "You do know that it's too early and you'll have to face a huge consequence for it, right?" he added and flicks his tongue, acting like a disappointed adult who's scolding a teenager.</p><p>"It's not what you guys thing-and how did you even know what Harley meant by popping someone's chery, Arthur?!" the cowlick haired detective exclaimed with a deep blush on his face</p><p>"He's a smart kid, so don't change the topic, Kudo"</p><p>"He's thirteen!"</p><p>"A smart thirteen years old boy, who soon will be a detective like us!"</p><p>Jimmy just deadpan and groans in frustration, now he regrets celebrating that it started raining. If it's not rain then Harley wouldn't get bored and bring up that accident.</p><p>"Nothing happened, case closed"</p><p>"How can we be sure that nothing really happened? There's a huge chance since your hormones will trigger because of her sweet pheromones, it will distract you concentration, and the fact that she's only wearing a chemi-"</p><p>"We didn't do anything like that!"</p><hr/><p>"We didn't do anything like that!" the female exclaimed after accidentally hearing the gentlemen's conversation. The room was suddenly filled with silence after hearing a female voice who suddenly exclaimed. The three detectives turn their gaze at the door to confirm who it is.</p><p>The figure of the absolutely beautiful Rosalia Kuroba standing at their office door, holding three small lunch boxes with an obvious tint of bright and cherry red blush on her cheek, her eyes is focused on the floor due to the embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>'Poker face Rosalia! Always remember what your father taught you'</em>
</p><p>She reminded herself before looking at the three and starts explaining.</p><p>"I-it's just- I can't sleep alone, well at least not without I'm hugging something... I got used to hugging my dolls when sleeping and Jimmy was about to sleep on the couch but I asked him not to since he might get uncomfortable and I don't want to sleep alone"</p><p>The magician explained while looking down in embarrassment, she bite her lower lip, trying to ignore the fact that her heart is throbbing so fast that it could burst out from her chest any second. She remembered what <em>really </em>happened that time, she couldn't erase every detail of what happened between Jimmy and her even if she wanted <em>but of course she NEVER want to forget everything.</em></p><p>Just like Jimmy, Rosalia is blushing as her while waiting for that other's reaction- hoping that they would buy her <em>half-truth </em>excuse. The magician bites her lower lip and hugs herself, slightly shivering from the coldness. She was too pressured from the conversation between the detectives that he forgot the she's a bit wet due to the heavy rain. Of course, it seems like Jimmy noticed it since he quickly walks towards her and put his coat on the back of the magician's shoulders before leading her towards the vacant seat.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Rosalia muttered and gave her knight in shining armour a quick peck on his cheek as a reward for taking care of her once again.</p><p>Arthur and Harley just watch the couple do their couple things, amused on how soft Jimmy acts every time he's with the lady, they honestly just discovered that side of him since he never dated someone before. They didn't expect for her sudden visit and she was in the right timing for saving Jimmy from his own <em>interrogation.</em></p><p>"I guess everything's clear now, shame on monsieur Harley for jumping in conclusions!"</p><p>Arthur said while crossing his arm making a <em>'tch tch' </em>sound while he shook his head. That made Harley quickly react while giving the younger detective in training a deadly glare.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The boy just grins and cross his arm, not listening to the hot headed Harley Hartwell's complains. He watches Rosalia scoots closer to her lover, still holding the lunch boxes that she seems to prepare for them. She was still shivering in cold despite of her cheeks flushing bright red, obviously because of Jimmy holding her close while rubbing her shoulder in a gentle manner to keep her warm, and then he kissed his beloved magician on its forehead afterwards.</p><p>"I really appreciate that you brings us lunch everyday but it's raining today, you shouldn't have bothered since you might end up catching a fever."</p><p>Jimmy said while frowning, it's not like he don't want her around, he actually love the idea of Rosalia being around him 24/7 if possible, but of course, he never want for his magician to end up being sick just to make sure that he'll eat actual food.</p><p>"I was worried that you guys won't eat something again, especially that you have a child in care and no one of you knows how to cook. I didn't expect that it will rain today, it's a good thing that Sapphire brought an extra umbrella, thought is not enough to totally shield me from the heavy rain."</p><p>She explained and puts down the three lunch boxes on the table. She looks up at the gentlemen, their eyes suddenly lit up in joy and excitement.</p><p>"Finally! We were just about to buy something to eat but Mademoiselle Rosalia's food is much better!"</p><p>Rosalia giggles when after hearing how happy Arthur sounds, he quickly walk toward her and gets the lunch box. Harley nods in agreement as he follows Arthur to get his too and said,</p><p>"I thought that we'll starve to death"</p><p>Jimmy just looks at them and sweat drop with their dramatic reactions before looking at the lady, he gave her soft kiss on her hand and stare at her with full of admiration and appreciation.</p><p>"<em>Merci, mi amour. </em>But what about you? There's only three lunch boxes, have you eaten already?"</p><p>"Actually yes, I already at-"</p><p>"This taste really good!"</p><p>Arthur suddenly exclaimed that cut the magician off, he was staring at the food that was given to him with Harley who is now enjoying his food. Rosalia smile brightly, feeling happy that they actually appreciated what she made, she couldn't help but to chuckle while watching the two.</p><p>"Really? You actually liked it?"</p><p>"We love it! I missed you foods, is it okay if you bring us some more?"</p><p>The young lad said while eating, he can't stop himself from eating continuously since the food is absolutely delicious.</p><p>"Oi, we don't want to give Mademoiselle Rosalia a hard time!"</p><p>Harley stated, although he do love the idea since he is enjoying the food so much. He suddenly remembered his childhood friend, although it is quite impossible for her to bring him lunch everyday just like what Jimmy's lover does.</p><p>"No, I don't mind at all!" she said to the younger male and messes up his hair. She can't help but to adore Arthur, he's absolutely adorable despite of him, being different from other children and young adolescence since he acts so mature all the time, she reminds him of Jimmy sometimes especially that the both quite resembles each other.</p><p>"You can also tell me the meals that you want, I will try to make those for he three of you"</p><p>"R-really mademoiselle?"</p><p>"Well of course, it will be my pleasure!"</p><p>
  <em>'She's an angel... no wonder Monsieur Jimmy fell for her'</em>
</p><p>The two starts talking about the food that Arthur likes and request some. Jimmy can see how happy the two talk with each other as if his beloved magician has forgotten his presence, and he hates it for some reasons!</p><p><em>'And why is Arthur suddenly acting like a child?!' </em>oh no don't get him wrong, he knows his student and he never acts like that, he is more like an adult who is stuck inside the body of thirteen years old boy. He thinks like an adult, acts like an adult, and he speaks like an adult! That's because of his intelligence, he knows because he was like Arthur before. He only sees Arthur act like that when Rosalia is around, he never saw him act like that with the women that they encountered.</p><p>He just watch the two, talk like close siblings. However, he couldn't help himself from wanting to steal the magician's attention, but of course he knows that he is being ridiculous, why is he acting jealous? <em>HE IS NOT JEALOUS.</em></p><p>The detective just sighs deeply and deadpan. Yes, he hates the fact that a child won the magician's attention, but again <em>he is not jealous.</em></p><p>On the other hand, he can hear his best friend <em>devilish </em>laughter while eating, he is 100% sure that he was observing the change of his expression and thinking that he is jealous of a child <em>even if he's not.</em></p><p>"Well well, the great detective of Strasbourg has been defeated by a young alpha, his own student!"</p><p>Harley teased while trying to contain his laughter, Jimmy just gave him a deadly glare before getting his lunch box and starts to eat it. He ignored the other's laughter, hoping <em>somehow </em>that he will choke as a punishment for laughing while eating.</p><p>It's not like he can stop the two from talking, he knows how Rosalia loves children and despite of Arthur being different from the other children he is definitely not an exemption. Besides, he love to see Rosalia enjoy herself, after seeing her cry for the first time, he want to do nothing but to make her happy, give everything that she deserves, she deserves the world.</p><p>"Say Kudo, are you jealous?"</p><p>Harley asked him again, ruining his perfect thoughts about making the magician happy.</p><p>"Shut up, Hartwell. Unlike you who have been defeated from the start for being a dense idiot, I managed to confess my feeling. And people says we're similar" he shot him back that made Harley frown, "and I am not jealous" he insisted before stuffing the meal that Rosalia made in his mouth.</p><p>"You really are no fun, Kudo."</p><p>Jimmy just ignored him and stares at his Rosalia while eating. She is smiling so brightly, and it feels like he'll end up being blind by her natural brightness every time he looks at her.</p><p>He wants this moment to last longer</p><p>He wants to see her smile, and let himself be drowned by her beautiful azure eyes</p><p>He wants to spend at least a day or two with her without thinking of any problems and responsibilities</p><p>But it seems like fate don't want to agree to it when they suddenly heard a loud knock from their office door. Jimmy quickly stands from his seat to open the door, he saw a man who works at the police headquarters, his clothes are wet from the rain and was panting heavily, it seems like he was in a hurry.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the sudden interruption but inspector Bisset is seeking for your assistance. Something horrible happened..."</p><p>The man said, enough catch the detectives' attention</p><p>"Glazinda Bouvier is dead"</p><hr/><p>"Glazinda Bouvier is dead" the man said as he let him enter to listen more about the sudden news, "She was found dead inside her own cell, we suspected that she died around 5 o'clock"</p><p>The detectives and Rosalia looks at each other, eyes widens leaving Arthur looking at them in confusion.</p><p>"Dead?" Jimmy repeated, the man who just delivered the news nods. Rosalia offered the man to sit on the vacant chair before the detectives ask him the details about Glazinda's horrible death. She was killed inside her cell, her tongue has been cut off, she suffered with multiple burns on her skin that made some of her bones visible, and the ruby that they got last night was found inside her mouth, however the main cause of the woman's death is still unknown. Jimmy sits on his chair, thinking about the conversation he had with the suspect while interrogating her.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b> <em>"Please help me Mr. Detective, I didn't want those innocent children to be killed and now that I told you the truth she will kill me for sure!"</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>"Her heart is full of hatred and envy, be careful"</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Jimmy couldn't help but to remember what the woman told him before she died, he remembered Glazinda begging for protection after her <em>confession </em>yesterday, he remembered how tensed and frightened she was while giving her statements about the mastermind of the serial murders.</p><p><em>'Is she the one who killed her? But how?' </em>he asked to himself, it is quite impossible for someone to break into her cell since it is being guarded 24/7, the culprit couldn't possibly be one of the prisoners since she was isolated from the others and the security is extremely tight.</p><p>Just to be sure, Jimmy and Harley went to the prisoner with the man who delivered them the news. Rosalia and Arthur was left on his office since they have nothing to do with the case anymore, Rosalia gave her statement already and Arthur is not yet ready to handle the case.</p><p>As soon as they reach the prison, they went straight to the cell where Glazinda's body is located. They were given a chance to observe the body before it was taken away, they observed the whole cell and found nothing that will lead them to the culprit, despite of the brutal way of killing, the crime scene is clean, and the culprit left no evidence at all. They asked the security if they heard some usual nose but aside from the strong wind, they heard nothing, not even heard a scream.</p><p>"Kudo..."</p><p>Jimmy quickly turns around to look at his friend after hearing him call his name.</p><p>"This is quite impossible, isn't it?"</p><p>Harley said with an expression of disbelief with an amuse yet horrified grin.</p><p>"Yeah" Jimmy answered and lean of the wall, with his hands inside the pockets of his pants, "The crime scene is so clean, there are no clues and no one even herd any scream. The same ruby we found last night was suddenly found inside Glazinda's mouth"</p><p>Harley nods in agreement and said, "She was killed after exposing some details about the mastermind, her tongue was cut off as if it's a punishment for speaking up, and her skin is burnt horribly as if her skin is being soaked with boiling water, but despite of those horrible things, the cause death is still unknown. She died while holding her chest, it was theorised that she ended up having a heart attack but it's not yet confirmed..." he paused for a while and looks at Jimmy, "we both know that it is impossible to sneak inside her cell, it's like she was killed with black magic"</p><p><em>'Black... no red witch' </em>Jimmy thought, remembering how the victim blabbered about being used by a witch to abduct children and use their blood for <em>eternal beauty. </em>Of course, they both know that witches, witchcrafts, and real magic are impossible. They just used witches to scare children at night. Everything has an explanation but the case about the children and the death of Glazinda is almost impossible to explain.</p><p>The cowlick haired detective sigh and close his eyes tightly, <em>'focus, Jimmy' </em>he tried to concentrate and took a deep breath.</p><p>The two continue to walk around the prison so that they might get any leads but found nothing, after some few moments the inspector called them so that they could meet someone that will help them handle the case.</p><p>"Monsieur Kudo, Monsieur Harley. From now on, this man will help you handle the case"</p><p>Jimmy and Harley's eyes widens as they saw the man who will help them solve the case. Jimmy quickly flinches and mentally groaned while looking at the man in front of him who offered his hand for a hand shake.</p><p>"I believe we already met. It's been a while, Sebastian Hainse, a private detective from London"</p><p>Jimmy lazily accepted his hand for a hand shake, wearing a poker face while looking at Sebastian who gave him an annoying grin. The French detective cussed in his mind and thought,</p><p>
  <em>'So much for a relaxing day'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BONJOUR! It's been a while, how are you guys? We were suppose to post an update last November 15 but Typhoon Ulysses/Vamco happened last week, November 12, and unfortunately it took down the power lines in our area and destroyed the antenna of our internet connection. Since I was the one in charge of editing the chapters, I failed to finish it before November 15 since that was the day when our electricity went back and people who'll fix our internet connection was only available at November 16 (Monday). We deeply apologise for the inconvenience and we hope that everyone is safe and doing well!</p><p>-Dark Knight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Her Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalia is resting her chin on her palm, letting out a deep sigh while staring at the roses in front of her. She's supposed to be glad, since it's been a week and no child was reported missing, but she thought that it will lessen Jimmy's time at work but it turn out to be the opposite. She hasn't had a proper conversation with detective for a week now! No, she doesn't want to end up looking like a desperate woman who seeks for her lover's presence but she misses being with him!</p><p>Yes, she is always visiting the agency every time her shift is over, bringing them lunch just to see the detective but he is always busy! Jimmy and Harley barely even finish the lunch the she prepared because they always an urgent matter to deal with. It's not like she wants to stop him from working just to spend some time with her, she just want Jimmy to res and <em>yes probably spend some time with her </em>since he is over working, he and Harley needs to rest!</p><p>Aside from that, she has a lot of things to discuss with him about a certain British detective. Rosalia couldn't help but to whine as she remember the things that she discussed with Sebastian Hainse, why does it even have to end up like that anyway? She should have ended things with Sebastian earlier before he went back in London to deal with that certain thing with his parents—</p><p>
  <em>'But the question is, will he even give up?'</em>
</p><p>Rosalia just let out a loud whine, almost sobbing with her own thought. What can she even do? It's not like she can force someone to change their mind, right?</p><p>Oh, or maybe she can just vanish for a while— no, of course she can't, she might end up not seeing Jimmy longer that she thought.</p><p>Then what if she just change her identity—</p><p>"ROSALIAAAA!"</p><p>"Wha— what?!"</p><p>Rosalia quickly looks around and saw Sapphire looking at her, both hands are on her hips while stomping her right foot. She quickly hold her chest, she almost fell from her seat!</p><p>"Geez, Sapphire, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she quickly asked before letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>Sapphire raised an eyebrow before poking the other female's cheek and asked, "You're spacing out and it is so unlike you. What's in your mind?"</p><p>"Stuffs? I don't know, something just happened last Tuesday it's been driving me nuts."</p><p>"So? Tell me, it's a man problem, isn't it? Tell me! Tell me!"</p><p>Sapphire quickly said before getting a chair and sit beside her friend,</p><p>"Fine, I'm supposed to discuss this with Jimmy but he's just too busy!" she said before taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and starts to state what happened right after she reached her home last Tuesday.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>She had no luck having a proper talk with Jimmy today since he has been absolutely busy! She didn't even have the chance to greet him good bye since they left in a hurry. Now she had to walk home alone after spending some time with Arthur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia quickly enters her home as soon as she arrived, pouting like a sad child. She really wants to come with them but Jimmy said that they, specifically Arthur and her, shouldn't get involve. As soon as she enters, she was just about to greet her parents and her brother when she saw the figure of a blonde British detective, sitting on their couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's here, we'll just leave the two of you to talk peacefully" her mother said before putting down the teas the she prepared on the table. The female magician quickly glances at her father but he just gave her a nod before heading upstairs with her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Monsieur Sebastian, what brings you here? Did you just arrived from London?" he asked before sitting beside him, but still have enough space so that their shoulders won't touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm here to visit you of course, I arrived last week, Thursday, but I was dealing with a case and only took the opportunity to ask my partners to leave earlier so that I could visit you" he explained before putting getting the bouquet of red roses beside him and gave it to the magician which she awkwardly accepted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you— but monsieur Sebastian we have to talk about something" she said before taking a deep breath, she failed to tell it to him last time before he left and not is the perfect timing. She looks at the detective and gulps, she feels nervous because she don't want to hurt Sebastian, but this is the only way instead of hurting him more by giving him false hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The magician was about to speak when Sebastian's lips curved a smirk, he hold her hand and kissed the back of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's about you and Kudo, isn't it? I know it already because of his hot headed friend"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalia just blinks and gave him a confused expression, she pulls her hand away from the detective in a proper manner before she speaks, "How?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are the partners I'm talking about, I was assigned to join them on investigating about the serial murders and abduction" he said before crossing his arm, still looking the magician, "I already figured that it will end up like this, but I just want you to know that I will not give up"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? But I'm already with Jimmy!" she suddenly said, accidentally raising her voice in surprise. She didn't expect anything like this at all! Yes, he's also stubborn and persistent, but she thought that he will give up once he discover about her relationship with Jimmy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm serious, Rosalia. Yes, as of now you're with him. But it's not like the two of you are bonded or married, he is only your mate" he said before reaching for the magician's cheek and caress it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just want you to know that not because he finally became your mate, I will already give up. I'm also your lover, suitor to be exact and I am deadly serious about my feelings for you, I will not give you up that easily"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The British detective kissed the magician's forehead before leaving her home. Rosalia was left speechless, how could she possibly react to that? She thought that everything will flow smoothly once she settles things with Sebastian but it's actually the opposite. Rosalia just watch their front door close, she heard a sound of a carriage, a sign that the British detective already left.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'I have to discuss this with Jimmy as soon as possible, but how?'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt a hand touch his shoulder, the magician quickly turn around and saw her elder brother who is currently holding a cup of coffee while looking the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seems like you really are popular with men"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He teased that made the female magician whine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut it!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"And that's what happened" she said while looking at Sapphire who just gave her a nod.</p><p>"Your brother was right, you are popular with men"</p><p>The magician looks at her best friend in disbelief after Sapphire flashes a teasing grin, the lady deadpan. Why did she tell her about her problem again? <em>'Of course! She is my best friend and now, I am starting to regret telling her about it! I knew that she would team up with her lover — my dear foolish brother'</em></p><p>"I am not popular with men, and I don't even want to be one! There's only the two of them and it's not like I could do anything to stop, Monsieur Sebastian."</p><p>"Actually, you have a choice, you can stop Monsieur Hainse however you want but you know that it won't work"</p><p>"What should I do, Sapphireee~? I really want him to stop so that he wouldn't get hurt but it seems like— no scratch that, he definitely won't lose hope!"</p><p>Rosalia looks at her friend before clinging onto her arm before she continue to speak,</p><p>"Help me Sapphire! You could at least give me an advice, right?" she whined again which made the other burst into laughter.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't believe that she's laughing at my misery!'</em>
</p><p>Rosalia thought before pouting childishly. She will definitely laugh at her if ever she experience being stuck on the same problem that she currently has, although it is not really funny. She was about to complain when Sapphire suddenly flick her forehead which made her flinch in pain and quickly covers her forehead.</p><p>"What was that for?!"</p><p>"For not trying to calm down? Geez, if he wouldn't stop the go tell your lover, he will surely deal with the problem since according to you he's a possessive type of man. And speaking of that, can't you imagine the clash between the two detectives? It's pretty exciting, right?!"</p><p>"And what's so exciting about that?"</p><p>First of all, she never desired for anyone to fight because of her, she wouldn't want them to reach to the point where they would fight physically, definitely not! Although... she is pretty sure that they won't, knowing those two detectives they would probably end up having battle of the minds, something that is related to debate and deduction showdown.</p><p>She slightly shivers with the thought of the two, arguing over things that probably only they could understand. Rosalia could already hear their voices throwing words at each other— although she is curious, it's not like it's a good thing but she couldn't help but to wonder how Jimmy would prove that he is more deserving, on how he would fight for their relationship.</p><p>
  <em>'Sapphire is right, it is kind of exciting, I bet Jimmy would look cute.'</em>
</p><p>She thought and mentally chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>"I just want you to know that not because he finally became your mate, I will already give up. I'm also your lover, suitor to be exact and I am deadly serious about my feelings for you, I will not give you up that easily"</em>
</p><p>Sebastian's word bumped into her mind again</p><p>
  <em>'What will he do?'</em>
</p><p>She asked to herself, is he going to ruin their relationship? She don't what something bad to happen to their relationship, everything is flowing perfectly, despite of their busy schedules. She is already overthinking the situation, she never experience her current situation before, so she is starting to overthink but she was quickly snapped back in reality when Sapphire suddenly pinch her cheek softly.</p><p>"What's with you and detectives? You are like some precious gem that every treasure hunters wants!"</p><p>Sapphire asked and shook his head and said,</p><p>"Instead of whining, why don't you just go to Monsieur Kudo and tell him what happened? I'm sure that he has a solution to your problem!"</p><p>Rosalia was pulled up by her best friend as she lazily stands up and looks at Sapphire who is currently pulling her towards the door,</p><p>"But what if he's busy?!"</p><p>"I'm sure that we will adjust his time for you and if not then tell him while he is solving those bloody murders"</p><p>Rosalia let out a deep sigh before she nods, it's not like she wants to be a hindrance but he has to know! If disturbing him is not a solution then she would just wait for him to finish.</p><p>"Fine, I'll try. I don't really want to disturb him while working but I he has the rights to know!"</p><p>"Trust me, he wouldn't think that you're a disturbance, silly. Nothing would bad would happen if you inform him, he has every rights to know!"</p><p>"FINE! I will tell him, thank you for so much Sapphire!"</p><p>She said and quickly hugs Sapphire while smiling brightly,</p><p>"No problem, you know what? I suddenly feel so lucky that I haven't experienced your problem"</p><p>Sapphire said while made Rosalia laugh as she goes out, still holding the door open before flashing a teasing smile and said,</p><p>"You are definitely right, since ever since my brother became your lover. She made sure that no one else would dare to court you again</p><p>She said teasingly before running outside before Sapphire could follow her four revenge, she just walks away with a satisfied grin on her face after hearing her best friend whine while blushing deeply.</p><hr/><p>Rosalia looks at the office building and took a deep breath, her heart his beating so fast and she doesn't even know why!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Excited?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nervous?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Or scared?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She don't know which among those three is the reason why her heart is racing, she is excited since Jimmy might be inside the office, probably being bullied by the other two gentlemen inside. Nervous that she might end up hoping for nothing since there is a huge chance that the detective is currently skipping his lunch and solving cases <em>which she strictly told him not to do</em>, and finally, she is scared on how her detective will react when she finally tell him what Sebastian and her discussed.</p><p>The magician aggressively shook her head before walking towards the door, she needs to tell him! She has to face Jimmy and tell him what happened, no matter how he'll react, she just has to! Rosalia just gulps and enters the detectives' office, her eyes are close and trying not to shiver.</p><p>"Just focus on the task that we gave you, Arthur"</p><p>"It's too much! You guys already solved these cases so why bother?"</p><p>"Exactly, we already solved those cases that's why we assigned ya to solve it to see if ya'll get it right"</p><p>"Why not assign me to solve actual crimes?! Like your case about the case that you're handling?"</p><p>"You're not allowed to be assigned to those cases yet, you're a minor for the 100th times!"</p><p>Rosalia watch the two detectives argue with their student before she clears her throat to catch their attention since it seems like they didn't even noticed that she already arrived. The other three quickly turns around after hearing the magician, finally noticing her presence.</p><p>Jimmy quickly walk towards her and get the boxes that she's holding, "I told you, you don't have to keep on doing this everyday" he said which makes the magician chuckles, she pulls him inside with a wide grin.</p><p>"But I want to~ I really thought that you were busy so I hesitated at first" she said and stops in front of the detective's office desk before letting go of his hand. The detective puts down the lunch boxes first as he sighs in defeat.</p><p>"I guess I cannot do anything since you are too persistent" Jimmy said as he shook his head before gazing back at Arthur who is busy analysing the files of closed cases that he assigned to him,</p><p>"Have your lunch first and continue right after eating" he said that made the younger lad run towards Jimmy's desk to get his lunch box, Harley did the same and starts eating.</p><p>"You should eat now, Jimmy. I... have something to discuss with you later" Rosalia said, with a hint of nervous tone mixed to her voice. Jimmy instantly noticed it, making him wonder, what she's so nervous about.</p><hr/><p>After they finished eating, the detectives, including the younger one, decided to take an early off. Of course, Jimmy asked Arthur to take his assignment with him so that he wouldn't be loaded with tasks.</p><p>Jimmy and Rosalia decided to discuss that certain thing that the magician wants to talk about to his apartment since Harley is unfortunately heading to the same path with them. Rosalia just remained silent, trying to think of how she would tell Jimmy about what Sebastian have told her.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>"I just want you to know that not because he finally became your mate, I will already give up. I'm also your lover, suitor to be exact and I am deadly serious about my feelings for you, I will not give you up that easily"</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Every single word keeps on repeating on her mind, she knew that it's a huge problem but why won't he just give up? Don't get her wrong, Sebastian is a really nice and sweet gentleman, he's comfortable of talking about how he feels and of course, he is undeniably handsome. However, Jimmy is different, he has his own charms despite of not being able to express how he truly feels sometimes, he is sweet in his own way and of course he is very intelligent, handsome, overly confident, arrogant and stubborn but she loves him that way!</p><p>When they first met, he literally is proud to <em>unveil her magic trick and even called it predictable, but it just made her like him more! Despite of wearing that smug and arrogant smirk of his, she cannot deny the fact the looks absolutely handsome while proudly explaining how he found out her tricks. The way his sharp cerulean eyes stare at her, it melts her. When he speaks, his deep voice is sending shivers down to her spine. The way he touch her, is sending chills all over her body, it feels like he's driving her cra—</em></p><p>"Hey Rosalia, are you listening, mi amour? We're already here"</p><p>Jimmy's voice have brought Rosalia back to her senses, she quickly look around and saw that they are already in front of the door of her detective's door <em>who is looking at her worriedly </em>since she has been spacing out a lot this day.</p><p>"Are you sick? There's something off about you this day, maybe you should rest for a while in my room, it's still early" he said as he opens the door and gently pulls the magician inside, he asked for Rosalia to sit on the couch first as he opens his curtains to lighten up his room before sitting next to his magician.</p><p>"So what are we going to discuss about?" he asked, the magician quickly looks down to avoid the detective's <em>naturally </em>intense gaze since it is making her feel nervous.</p><p>"W-well... something happened last night" she said with an almost whispering voice, Jimmy just looks at her, waiting for her to continue what she's about to say.</p><p>Rosalia took a deep breath again before thinking of how she would explain everything to Jimmy before taking the initiative to speak without making herself sound so nervous.</p><p>"Last night... Monsieur Sebastian came to visit our home..." she started which made Jimmy look at her curiously, she can already sense the nervousness on her tone no matter how much she tries to hide it, the male just stare at her, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>"Did he do something?" he asked when it took her a little long, of course he said it with a gentle tone to assure her that he wouldn't react like some foolish mad man.</p><p>"What happened, Rosalia, pray tell?"</p><p>He asked worriedly, the magician quickly shook her head as an answer. He stares at her and waits for her to speak and explain things to him.</p><p>"Like I've said, he came to visit last night, he also brought some roses for me, he talked to me..."</p><p>She paused and looks at her lover whose mood starting to change,</p><p>"So he kissed the back of my hand like what he usually do whenever we meet but of course this time, I pulled it away quickly. I was already planning to grab the opportunity to tell him to stop courting me since you and I are already together but because I could even say it he quickly said the he insisted. He is already aware about our relationship since he heard it from Monsieur Harley and..."</p><p>She paused again, thinking of a best way to say it. Jimmy just looks at her with a serious gaze, waiting for her to continue without any interruptions,</p><p>"And then he said..."</p><p>The magician clears her throat fist before she continue to speak,</p><p>
  <em>"I just want you to know to know that not because he finally became your mate, I will already give up. I'm also your lover, suitor to be exact and I am deadly serious about my feelings for you, I will not give you up that easily"</em>
</p><p>The detective's eye widens after he suddenly heard the British detective's voice used by the magician,</p><p>"You just mimic—"</p><p>"Surprised aren't you, great detective?"</p><p>She chuckled, slightly lifting up their utterly serious conversation. Of course she is always full of surprises, it is the best way to impress her detective after all.</p><p>She fixes her seat before looking at him worriedly, going back to the main topic,</p><p>"What should we do Jimmy? He seems to be really persistent"</p><p>She said, checking on how he would react. The magician really expects him to have the most reaction ever but instead, he looks pretty calm...</p><p>
  <em>'Isn't he angry or maybe shock?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Wait! Is it okay with him?!'</em>
</p><p>She whined to herself, slightly disappointed with the detective's reaction,</p><p>"I actually knew about it already, we discussed about it already. I already expected that he won't just easily give up"</p><p>He said, it seems like he is reading her mind since she is just whining about him being so calm,</p><p>"Then why do you look so calm?"</p><p>She asked confusedly, even though she haven't experienced anything about romantic love before, based on the books that she have read before, a man should naturally be possessive when someone is pursuing their woman! She was pretty sure that Jimmy is like that so why is he so calm? She stares at him and noticed a soft smile curved on his lips before he answer.</p><p>"It's pretty simple, it's because I trust you. I am really grateful that you chose me instead of him. Besides, even if I stop him I know that he wouldn't listen, no matter how much he'll try I know that you wouldn't betray me just to be with him because you decided to choose me despite of him confessing his feelings before I even did. Even though we're already lovers, I still want to prove myself to you, you're mine as much as I'm yours but despite of that I won't clip your wings and let you fly freely as long as you'll end up coming back to me to the beautiful cage that will serve as our cage where I awaits for you to come back with the same loyalty and faithfulness that you had when you flew away. He could do whatever he wants as long as he won't cross the line"</p><p>Cerulean eyed detective said before holding the magician's hand and kissing her knuckles. Again, the detective never fails to make her feel special and speechless. Rosalia could already feel her face heating up and the butterflies dancing gracefully in her stomach that tickles her.</p><p>"Speaking of that, may I ask something?" </p><p>"But you are already asking, monsieur." Rosalia said and flashes a teasing smile before she continues with a chuckle, "Of course you can, what do you want to ask?"</p><p>"Why did you choose me?" Jimmy instantly asked without any hesitations, looking away and slightly embarrassed with his own silly question. He has always been curious why since he never really expected that the magician would also have the same feelings as his.</p><p>"W-well..." Rosalia said and starts thinking of the rights words to explain exactly why she chose Jimmy. Flushing like a red cherry, she fidgets her index finger while staring at the detective to help her thinks of a reason why,</p><p>"About that..." she continues again. Honestly, she absolutely doesn't know why, words are just not enough to describe her feelings for the detective. When she first met him, she was really amused when Jimmy literally described the trick for his illusion even though he called it predictable, no one has ever unveil her tricks aside from her father and brother so Jimmy's whole existence literally made her feel challenged and excited at the same time. Every time her azure orbs meets his cerulean ones, her heart is beating so fast that is could burst out of her chest, when they first danced and that time when Jimmy first hugged her protectively during the masquerade ball and defended her for being accused as a murderous witch, she can feel herself meting against his chest.</p><p>Jimmy is undeniably handsome, charming, quite of a gentleman, well built, strong, highly intelligent, talented and kind but those are not enough to describe why she chose to love him.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's because of that of the warmth that she feels every time the detective is around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe the safe and comfort every time he holds her close?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe because of the care and love that he's always showing her?</em>
</p><p>At first, she thought that maybe it was love at first sight, but she honestly didn't care about his physical appearance, what made Jimmy looks so appealing is his intelligence, it was more like love at first challenge for the two of them since Jimmy's intelligence made him look so attractive and his physical appearance is just a bonus!</p><p>"I actually don't know why..."</p><p>Rosalia finally which made the detective looks at her in confusion</p><p>
  <em>'What does that mean?'</em>
</p><p>He thought while waiting for her to continue</p><p>"At first, I thought that this was love at first challenge, remember that time when you literally unveil all my tricks? But the exact reason why I chose to love you is something I don't know, words are not enough to explain it. I know that this isn't just like those infatuations people usually experience. The way you stare at me when we were dancing at the masquerade ball, it feels like I'm drowning every time I stare back, even though you haven't confessed yet you made me feel like I was your entire world by just a simple stare. The way you hold me close, it feels so safe and warm, you hold me like I am the most fragile and expensive thing that you have ever held in your entire life. You made a huge impact one me that you made me feel deeply in love with you. So when you confessed, I made no hesitations because I was so sure that it is you that I need, I trust you a lot, I trust that you will never break my heart, and I need you to hold me close and keep me safe."</p><p>Jimmy suddenly felt speechless, blushing deeply after hearing everything that the magician said. He looks away quickly and pretends to clear his throat which made her giggles at the sight of the detective being flustered.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue, great detective?"</p><p>The magician teasingly asked the detective who is still looking away from her </p><p>"Is there anything wrong about everything I just said or it just didn't satisfy you?"</p><p>She said, making her voice sound quite disappointed, of course it made the detective answer quickly, </p><p>"No, it is more than enough to satisfy me"</p><p>He said as he hold her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb while staring straight on the magician's eyes,</p><p>"I'm too satisfied to know your thoughts, especially when it is really hard for me to read you. It encourages me to prove to everyone that I deserve. You are right about what you being precious to me, like a fragile glass and a rare expensive gem. You are too pure and I want to protect you from everyone who dares try to hurt you. I was too overwhelmed by your words, it made me speechless. I'll never break your trust, mi amour."</p><p>Jimmy flashes a smug grin, the magician just chuckle at his sappiness, she actually didn't expect a guy like him to be that sappy, especially when he is always loaded by cold bloody murder cases all the time, it is quite surprising.<br/>"I will never let anyone steal you away from me, especially that Brit"</p><p>Jimmy mumbled, brushing his beloved's hair in a soothing manner</p><p>"You're all mine, mine to keep, alright?"</p><p>He continued with a possessive growl. Rosalia let out soft giggle hearing how Jimmy sounds so possessive, does she like it? No, she loves it! She love the fact how possessive Jimmy is to her, it makes her feel like she's too important to him, and she might sound crazy for she loves the fact that he claims her as his.</p><p>Rosalia flashes sweet smile before wrapping her arms around the detective's neck before pecking a kiss on is cheek,</p><p>"All yours, great detective"</p><p>She finally said that made Jimmy grin in satisfaction and pull the female closer to him, slightly lifting her up and made the magician sit on his lap instead so that he could look straight to the smaller's face.</p><p>The detective caresses Rosalia's cheek that made her lean to his touch, leeching more of her lover's warmth. He just stares at the magician, admiring every perfect details of her face.</p><p>"I love you" he whispered, loud enough for the magician to hear it. Rosalia stare at him, straight to his eyes and have him the sweetest smile that she could give.</p><p>"I love you too" she whispered with a small voice before pressing her forehead against her lover's, nose brushing with each other.</p><p>The lovers close their, their heartbeats are synchronising that creates a romantic sound that only them can here, the can feel each other's breath as their faces leans close until their lips finally met, sharing one deep and passionate kiss.</p><p>Rosalia holds tightly to her lover, enjoying the kiss that they share, it was perfect, absolutely perfectㅡ not until they heard a knock on the detectives door that made them pull away despite of their urge to continue.</p><p>Jimmy scratches his nape before looking at the blushing figure right in front of him,</p><p>"I-I should get that first" he said, Rosalia gave him a shy nod. Letting out a deep sigh, Jimmy kissed the magician's forehead before making her sit back on the couch.</p><p>"Soon enough, my love" he said before standing up to get the door. Rosalia just nod while biting her lower lip, blushing deeply as soon as she realised what he meant.</p><p>The magician just watches her lover who opens the door and talk to a lady around her 50s whom she suspected to be Harley's aunt, their land lady. She gave him a well-sealed envelope. She noticed how his expression changed after he saw it, he didn't bothered to identify the sender and opens it quickly. He looks so serious while reading the content of the letter, not the expression that he wears every time he got a case to solve, it is something else, something that she have never seen before.</p><p>The detective thanked their landlord who immediately left, Rosalia decided to stand up before walking to towards her lover, she hugs him from behind and tiptoed to rest her chin on shoulder.</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>She finally asked before looking at Jimmy then to the letter. He let out a deep breath before glancing at the magician,</p><p>"It's from my parents, they want to discuss something important"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! So we decided to publish another chapter today to make it up to you guys for being inactive. Also, we would also like to inform you that we will publish another ShinKai omegaverse fanfiction soon after this one! We actually came up a with a lot of ideas but I will only mention two, one story related to mafia and royalty AU! </p><p>Please like and leave a comment about your thoughts about this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Intimidating Dinner Party [ PART ONE ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s from my parents. They want to discuss something important”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy stated while staring at the letter, feeling something no good is about to happen. He looks at Rosalia who seems to be very curious about the letter and delighted since it is from her lover’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for? Write them back quickly!”</p><p> </p><p>She exclaimed excitedly and quickly pulls Jimmy towards the table,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘And of course… she is absolutely clueless’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed at his own thoughts before sitting down at the chair of the table and reads the letter that his parents sent once again,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Our dearest Jimmy,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How is your life as a successful detective? We have heard so much about your adventures from people and have read have you successfully solved those crimes from the papers, it seems like you are really popular since you are being a huge topic inside and outside the country. Anyway, we have wrote this letter to let you know that we and our close family friend will have a dinner party and you are required to join, that is also a perfect timing for us to have an urgent discussion about your future as the only heir of our family. You will be picked up by our coachman at exact Saturday noon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother and Father’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective gave his magician a quickly glimpse before holding her hand tightly,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I am required to send them back a letter since they’re asking me to meet them tomorrow, Saturday noon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy said and smiles at her, he caress the back of her hand gently while Rosalia flashes a soft smile before gently squeezing the detective’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s a good thing, right? According to you, your relationship with your parents is not good, and you haven’t met them for quite a long time now. It’s just right for you guys to catch up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I highly doubt that.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course he doubts that he is being summoned by his parents just to <em>catch up</em> and fix their ‘not-so-obvious’ boundaries, every time he meets up with them, he gets nothing but disappointments. He is sure that they will just spill the conditions that they want for him after he successfully convinced them to let him be a detective.</p><p> </p><p>Deep sigh came from Jimmy as he stares at Rosalia, he doesn’t really want to let his magician down, he knows that she only wants him to have a good relationship with his parents, he saw how important family is to her and knowing his magician and he can’t blame her for pushing him to try and fix the boundaries between him and his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy looks at his lover again before he speaks, “I guess I can try and hope that it would actually end up like that?” he sighed and peck on the magician’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>The other suddenly lit up like a candle after hearing the words that came from the detective’s mouth, considering it as his final decision. She chuckles and suddenly hugs him from behind,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that it will turn out to be great!” exclaimed Rosalia cheerfully with a cheeking grin on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe”, the detective muttered before glimpsing at the magician when he suddenly came up with an idea, although he is not quite sure about it.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing his lips together before speaking, he looks at Rosalia and holds her right cheek, “Then how about you come with me?” Jimmy blurted which made the magician’s eyebrows met.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” she asked and blinks her eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You should come with me” the detective repeated, “tomorrow will also be the best timing for you to meet my parents”</p><p> </p><p>The magician blinks again while looking at him,</p><p> </p><p>“M-me?” she stuttered while looking at her lover. It’s not like she doesn’t want to come, she wants to meet Jimmy’s parents since he already met hers but coming with him without any invitation might interrupt their family bonding.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you.” Answered Jimmy as he holds the magician’s hand and caress it gently, her hand suddenly went cold that made him realised that she’s somehow nervous about the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be odd for me to come without any invitation, Jimmy.” She breathed while looking at the detective.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that Jimmy’s idea was good, but she just couldn’t help but to feel anxious and she doesn’t even know the reason why. She just suddenly thought of how Jimmy’s parents would react if they saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Despite of wanting to meet her lover’s parents and prove that she is good enough for him, the plan of her coming with him is so sudden, she still have no idea what kind of people they are since Jimmy won’t talk about them considering the fact that his relationship with his parents is not that good. She doesn’t even know their likes, personalities, and even their names! In behalf of that, people at the upper class are quite intimidating, she met a lot of privilege people and she can’t deny the fact that some of them are discourteous and inconsiderate, they often look down to people at the working class like herself, and she is scared that Jimmy’s parents might be the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really sure?”</p><p> </p><p>She asked with a small voice while looking at the detective, who just sighed,</p><p> </p><p>“I am not going without you”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy said as he cross his arm. It’s not like he really wanted to go, knowing that his relationship with his parents is not good, but still they still have every rights to know about Rosalia and the fact that he is curious about that urgent discussion that they want to have with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You have to go, Jimmy!” Rosalia exclaimed and deadpan while looking at her stubborn lover, “Is it really okay to bring me there?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy blinks his eyes twice before he let out a chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I can’t see anything wrong about that. Like I have said, it is a good opportunity for me to officially introduce you to them. Aside from that… don’t you think I’ll need my lucky charm with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The detective wheedled as he reached for the magician’s cheek and softly caress it as he tries his best to persuade her before asking again,</p><p> </p><p>“So... will you come or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia couldn’t help but to blush while looking at her lover, it is really hard to turn down his suggestions every time he’s acting like that and of course <em>she knows that he is persistent and wouldn’t just give up so easily.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“B-but—“</p><p> </p><p>“Then I won’t come” He stubbornly interrupted before the magician could even continue what she’s about to say that made her let out a soft laugh,</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you’re starting to sound like a child, Jimmy” she giggled which made the detective’s cheek slightly flush</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a kid” he denied as he quickly looks away from Rosalia, she just let another chuckle and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine, how could I possibly resist you? I’ll come but…”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia looks down on the ground as she fumbles her skirt before she ask him</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think would they react if they saw me? W-what would they think of me?” She stuttered and bites her bottom lips without bothering to look at the detective.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure that they'll think you're fine.” Jimmy assured before standing up and lifting up Rosalia’s chin so that she would look at him, “You're a fantastic woman, strong, independent, brilliant and beautiful.  I don't think anyone would think something bad about you when you're the definition of good itself.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile curved on his lips as soon as he saw her blush and gave him a bright smile. Seeing her like that is enough for his day to be complete, and he would never let anyone take the magician’s bright smile away from her, not even his parents. He is still not sure on <em>how </em>they would actually react after he introduces her to them, but he will protect her if ever something happens.</p><p> </p><p>“So, will you come with me now?”</p><p> </p><p>He asked while staring straight through her eyes, hoping that she would agree. The magician was once again locked deep into his deep blue eyes, how could she even resist it? She is just doing him a favour and besides, she’s just going to meet her lover’s parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, geez” she chuckled and smiles brightly, forgetting about her worries that she had earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy suddenly pulls her and gave the magician a tight hug that has made her eyes widens. She looks at her lover first before smiling softly and finally hugs him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, mi amour” he whispered to her and gave plants a soft kiss on her forehead. She just hums as a respond before giving the detective a soft kiss on his chin as she snuggles in his arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>   </p><p> </p><p>Rosalia is currently standing in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection before letting out a deep sigh. She is wearing a dress that she and her mom made, a pale blue embroidered tulle tea length dress; its bodice is intricate with floral embellishment.</p><p> </p><p>The magician checked every angle until she felt satisfied, she is only wearing a light makeup since she wants to look natural in front of the detective and of course, to his parents. She decided to make her hairstyle simple, half updo with an ivory floral hair brooch.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be yourself, Rosalia. You can do this” she said, trying to cheer herself. Her two favourite doves is staring at her, the two landed on her shoulder and gave their master a soft peck on her cheek which made her giggles softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I presentable enough?” she asked and they cooed happily as if they’re giving her an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiles as they doves flew away from her and lands at the open window of her room.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally finished preparing herself, she walks out of her bedroom and went straight downstairs where her parents and brother are waiting, Jimmy was already there, talking to her father which made the magician shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I only allowed you to take her out this late because she is going to meet your parents, I really think you should invite us too. So that we could also meet them and to make sure that you will not bring her somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy was about to answer but he was struck as soon as he saw Rosalia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘A real beauty’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He thought while staring at the magician who walks towards her father happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I told you not to scare him, right? Mother will scold you again for that.” She warned which made the elder gulps and looks at his wife who gave him a sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What? We were just talking. I’m just reminding him to bring you home safely.” Timoleon sighs and pats the detective’s shoulder. She just chuckles and gave his father a small kiss on the cheek before clinging on the detective’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll make sure to bring her home safely.” Jimmy said and holds Rosalia’s hand. The magician gave his parents a wave as a good bye before they leave and ride the carriage that is waiting for them outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosalia took a deep breath while looking outside the window of the carriage. She can feel herself getting more nervous since this is her first time meeting Jimmy’s parents. Her mind is full of thoughts, both positive and negative, but of course she is trying to always keep her mind positive no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘it’s alright, Rosalia. You have always wanted to meet his parents, right?’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She thought to herself as she suddenly felt one familiar hand holds hers. The magician looks at her beloved detective who is currently looking at her, eyes filled with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Your hands are so cold and you are just keeping yourself quiet since we stepped here in the carriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy said rubs the magician’s hand to his to keep it warm. Rosalia gave him a nod and sighs before intertwining their hand,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just… nervous” she paused from talking before looking down, “What if they won’t like me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy just looks at her and sighs, of course even he doesn’t know how his parents would react. Knowing them, there are only 50:50 chances that they would actually throw good comments about his relationship, but he is sure that they wouldn’t find anything bad to his Rosalia, for him she is the definition of <em>good </em>and <em>perfection itself</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Flashing one sweet smile, Jimmy holds the magician’s hand closer to his lips and kiss her knuckles, Rosalia looks at her confused since he haven’t answered her question and blushing because of what he just did.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is wrong with you, so how could the possibly hate an amazing woman like you? Cheer up, it will be just fine”</p><p> </p><p>He assured before moving to the magician’s face to plant a kiss on her forehead. The female just looks at her lover and gave him a flash smile, finally having a lot of courage to face his parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘he’s right, what am I so afraid of? everything will be alright’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rosalia’s jaw almost dropped as soon as they arrived at the place of Jimmy’s parents. It was a mansion, not just a mansion but a really huge mansion! She thought that those manors and mansions that she saw earlier as they passed by were huge but those were nothing compared to this house, it can almost be like a small castle!</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you sure we’re in the right place?” she finally asked Jimmy who looks at her confusedly</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he chuckles and holds Rosalia’s hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you’re rich but I didn’t know that you were this rich! Why are you living in an apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>She asked again while looking around the huge place. It made Jimmy burst into laughter, amused with his magician’s reaction, he knew she would say that but didn’t know that she would overreact.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, my parents are rich not me. I pay for my own wants and needs because I have a stable job” he said and poke Rosalia’s nose that made her pout.</p><p> </p><p>She was about say something when a tall old man, wearing a black suit with a tail coat walks towards their direction to greet them. Rosalia just move closer to him and tiptoes so that she could whisper to his ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Is he your father?”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy smile and looks at the man, “Close but by bond. He’s our butler, Fukada Yuji. He’s Japanese but he grew up here in France.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he said that, the man bows down to them and smiles, “Welcome home, young master and miss…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosalia, Rosalia Kuroba. She’s the woman I’m in love with”</p><p> </p><p>After Jimmy said that, Fukada Yuji’s expression changed for second but still smiles at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for taking care for our Young Master, Miss Rosalia” he said that made Rosalia smile softly</p><p> </p><p>“Of course” she said and slightly bows down as a respect for the elder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, your parents are waiting for you at the dining area”</p><p> </p><p>Fukada Yuji starts to lead them inside the mansion. Rosalia couldn’t help herself but to be amused at the furniture, sculptures and the design of the mansion itself. She also saw some portraits of Jimmy when he was young, that made her smile in admiration, some portraits of him with his parents also looks familiar, it seems like she have already seem them before.</p><p> </p><p>They finally stopped walking at a huge door as the butler opens it, Jimmy and Rosalia haven’t yet entered, and she took a deep breath before clinging onto Jimmy’s arm tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright” he assured before smiling at her that made her heart be at ease. <em>Yes, everything’s alright as long as she’s with him. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Young Master Jimmy Kudo has finally arrived with his guest, Young Lady Rosalia Kuroba”</p><p> </p><p>The butler announced formally before the door opens widely. The room was huge and there was total of five people that are currently standing right in front of the long dining table, looking at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, we’ve missed you” the woman with curly long hair said as she walks towards him for a hug, Rosalia quickly moves away to give them some space.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, it’s been a while” he said as they lady pulls out from their hug. Jimmy looks at the man that is sitting at the end of the table, “Father.” He greeted and smiles slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Son” he nods before looking at the other three people that is inside the room, “Why don’t you greet our old close acquaintance right here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, my apologies” he said before looking at Rosalia before he walks towards them, “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Moore, it’s been a while” he greeted, the man gave him a handshake and his wife gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, you have grew up as a young man, just like your father during our old days” the woman giggles before looking at the woman at the other side of the table, “You must remember our daughter, the two of you used to be good friends”</p><p> </p><p>The detective grins widely as he approaches the beautiful woman and gave her a hug, “Rachel? Who would have thought that a tomboy like you would grow up like that? You look like an actual lady.” he teases before laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The woman pushes him away and glares at him, “I can still kick you on the face if you would keep on teasing me like that, now shut up” she said before letting out a cute giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia just stands there and watch him. She was really glad that Jimmy reunites with his family and close family friend but she couldn’t help but to feel a bit <em>‘odd’</em> while watching Jimmy talk with Rachel, maybe it’s just weird since he haven’t really saw Jimmy interact like that with other women.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jimmy and Rachel finished talking, he went back to Rosalia and holds her hand tightly with a wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, Father, let me introduce you Rosalia Kuroba. We’re lovers” he said the made the people inside the dining area except the two of them quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you inform us earlier? “Jimmy’s father asked, his voice sent shivers run through the magician’s spine, she just looks down and kept herself quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I would want you to meet her personally so I brought her now instead of sending back a letter, it is not stated on the letter that I’m not allowed to bring a guest.” Jimmy answered directly as he and his father sent eye contacts with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to have talked later, young man” he said before clearing his throat, “Anyway, let have a seat before we introduce ourselves to our guest”</p><p> </p><p>They all sat down on their own respective chairs. The atmosphere inside the room suddenly felt heavy so Jimmy’s mother started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“A-anyway, I’m Vivian Kudo and he is my husband, Booker Kudo. I think you already notice but we’re Jimmy’s parents.”</p><p> </p><p>The elegant woman said before flashing a half smile at Rosalia,</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia looks at Jimmy’s father and decided to speak, “Excuse me but may I ask something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Ms. Kuroba?”</p><p> </p><p>Booker Kudo said as he stares at her. Rosalia couldn’t help but to gulp, his gaze is intense and it seems like it is criticising her. The elder man also has cerulean eyes that resemble her lover’s. The magician tried to maintain her pokerface to hide the fact that she’s nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s just…you look quite familiar, Monsieur Kudo.” she said and glimpse at Jimmy who squeezes her hand gently. Their other guests are looking at her which made her feel more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you recognise him, my dear? He is the prime minister of France.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hearing those words from the detective’s mother is enough for her eyes to be widens in surprise.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We updated chapter twelve part one as promised! Expect us to update the part two on Monday, November 23, 2020. Please leave us a like and share us your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Intimidating Dinner Party [ PART TWO]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Kudo was a really influential man during the 1800s, not only because his family is one of the wealthiest and influential family in France but also because of his outstanding skills n solving different crimes. He almost lived his life rotating on solving different crimes, but not until he met a woman that have changed his life. A floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who came from a family of magician. He has always been challenged by how amazing her tricks are, on how elegant she moves every time she performs. Ever since they first met, a lot of things about the detective change, he thought that he only admire the magician, but as time pass by, he realised that it wasn't a simple admiration anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Promesse Au Clair de Lune literally means "The Moonlight Promise". In this a ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito) AU, where Kudo Shinichi is known as a famous private detective of Strasbroug, France named Jimmy Kudo and Kuroba Kaito is known as a beautiful floweriest named Rosalia Kuroba who aspires to follow her father's footstep on being a magician.</p><p>Disclaimer: We don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, so biggest credits to Gosho Aoyama for the characters! Also, this story is inspired to a ShinKai fanfic from wattpad that is entitled, "True Love by @pxtxrstark."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you recognise him, my dear? He is the prime minister of France.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words from the detective’s mother is enough for her eyes to be widens in surprise. That explains the mansion, the luxurious design and other displays!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Why didn’t I even recognise him? This is so embarrassing! Jimmy should have told me about this!’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now she knows why his parents are so rich. She turns her gaze to the detective, he just remains in silence and his expression is just neutral. Rosalia couldn’t help herself but to feel quite disappointed since Jimmy didn’t tell her anything else about his parents, <em>‘don’t he trust me? I know that he doesn’t want to talk about his parents that much but he could at least tell me about this.’</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hey, my parents are rich not me. I pay for my own wants and needs because I have a stable job”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What Jimmy said earlier before they enter the mansion suddenly plays on her mine. Yes, she already expected Jimmy to be independent, especially because his way of thinking is quite different from his parents and adding the fact that her relationship with them is not that good, Jimmy doesn’t care about his father’s position at the government at all, unlike other rich people who usually rely on their parents.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia couldn’t help but to keep on thinking while watching them talk to each other, like who their day went, memories from the past and etc., she looks down on her hand that is being hold by Jimmy tightly as he answer their questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I suddenly remembered when our little Jimmy and Rachel used to argue about thing back when they were still studying together.” Said Vivian before letting out a soft chuckle, reminiscing the memories that his son had with her childhood friend as if it is still fresh in her mind. She used to think that her son and Rachel would end up together since they used to be so close when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a deep sigh, Vivian looks at Rosalia who is currently listening to them quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘She look nice, her physical appearance is not that bad for a woman in a working class. But… still, not a kind of woman that fits our standard.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought before turning her gaze to her son, who looks expectedly bored.</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, honey? Do you still remember when you two were playmates? She suddenly kissed your cheek that time and you were so annoyed, you got that from your father by the way, and complained about that to me. Sorry I didn’t do anything about that” she giggles before glimpsing at Rosalia who just looks down. Vivian mentally smirks before looking at her son who glared at her and to Rachel who suddenly blushes in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Rcahel and Jimmy speak at the same time but their tones are different. Rachel’s tone is more like a whine after remembering the embarrassing thing that she did but Jimmy’s tone is like warning her mother to stop.</p><p> </p><p>However, that is not enough to make her stop. She’s just doing this for the sake of her son and to somehow spare the magician for more pain if they won’t end their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“I really thought that the two of you will end up together, right Eva?” she said and looks at Rachel’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the two of them was always together before, I actually thought the same thing” Eva replied and chuckles before taking a sip on her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, please.” He hissed with a low tone as he try to control his temper.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? I am stating fact here, Jimmy. What’s wrong with Rachel? She’s got everything!” she exclaimed while staring at her son, “She is an amazing, sophisticated woman. She is the kind of lady that fits our family standards. Unlike the woman you brought without even informing us, she’s nothing compared to her!” Vivian attests before looking at Rosalia who flinch by the words that she just throw, it hurts her as him she is being thrown with knifes and rocks, having no rights to move from her position.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what you liked about her, honey. Did she seduce you?” she continued while looking at the magician mockingly. Booker on the other hand is currently looking at her as he cleans his throat to stop her from saying anything further.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough. You’re right with that madame. I may look cheap to you or everyone in this room, I may not be the type of lady who fits the standards or your family just because I didn’t came from a rich family, but you don’t know a thing about me for you to underestimate my whole existence. You don’t have any idea how I actually met your son and the things I can do for him. Your insolence won’t make me easily let go of someone important to me”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia suddenly countered before standing up from her seat, trying her best to keep her poker face intact despite of wanting to breakdown in front of them. She tried to bare everything her lover’s mother said but she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just use the rest room and breath some fresh air” she tried to maintain her normal voice before starting to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosa—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Jimmy. I can handle myself, I’ll be back quickly” she muttered before walking outside the dining room, trying to escape from what happened even though she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The room went quiet after the magician left. Jimmy just remained standing while staring at the door while clenching his fist. The detective then quickly glared at his mother who is also staring at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard how she disrespected me? How could you be so blind and pick such woman?!” Vivian chided that made him laugh sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want people to respect you, then respect them in return. After everything you have said, do you even think that she would say something that is pleasant to your ears? You.insulted.her.”</p><p> </p><p>He emphasised the last three words before letting out a deep breath to refrain himself from yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re on her side? You dare speak to your mother like that just to protect that low class woman? I did it for the sake of the both of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his own mother’s words made him grit his teeth and huffs in disbelief, he expected something no good but he didn’t expect that they would step off the line and insult Rosalia. For him, it’s like throwing their own dignity!</p><p> </p><p>“Why you did even said those horrible things? And for our sake? You did it for your own!” Jimmy fumed in frustration, “and you, you were just sitting there and doing nothing while your wife insult Rosalia? I wouldn’t even be here if she didn’t encourage me just to <em>‘fix’</em> my relationship with the two of you!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough, Jimmy” the detective’s father calmly while looking at him, his father’s cold gaze gave him chills run down through his spines, it seems like it is a warning signal for him, “Are you not ashamed of our guest?”</p><p> </p><p>However, it won’t stop Jimmy from speaking up to protect his precious magician, he is aware that no matter what boundaries that they have, they are still his parents and that he should respect them but he won’t just let what his mother did to Rosalia.</p><p> </p><p>“Ashamed? Why would I be ashamed? Your wife is talking nonsense!” he hollered firmly and looks at his mother as he shoots her a cold glare, “Why did you even said those things? Why can’t you just keep your insults for yourse—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, I said enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy didn’t even finished what he’s about to say when his father shouted as he slammed that table that made his stands up from his seat. He looks at his son furiously but Jimmy just stares at him back,</p><p> </p><p>“Your fiancé and her parents are here, hearing those shameful words that came from your mouth. You were the one who brought a woman here so bear with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Booker said that made his eyes widens, he looks at his childhood friend, Rachel who just looks down and to the female’s parents who didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiancé?” he repeated the word, he looks at his parents and flinch as he looks down an annoyed huff before look smirking in realisation,</p><p> </p><p>“So this is the consequence of choosing my own passion, you will still take my freedom away and arrange me with my own childhood friend. I knew it, an urgent matter about my future? Bloody hell!” He howled and chuckles in disbelief as he shook his hair before glaring at his father, “What if I say no?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no choice. We have already arranged everything, you two will have to get married whether you like it or not.” His father stated that made Jimmy feel like he is being stabbed with millions of swords, although it couldn’t kill him. He just felt numb instead as he clenches his fist and looks at Rachel,</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel, do you even want this? Why won’t you fight, it’s your rights to choose a man to be your husband”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jimmy.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel said and it is enough for him to know that she also had no choice until he heard what Richard Moore said, “Rachel actually wanted this, and we didn’t even need to force her”</p><p> </p><p>“But has anyone even tries to think if I would want this?” Jimmy asked with a broken tone as he thought of the magician and what she would say. He didn’t want to hurt her, he wanted to protect his magician and live the rest of his life with her. He knows that he can’t just give everything up.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have come here, every time you summon me, I get nothing but disappointment.” Jimmy muttered and starts walking towards the exit,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny how you guys were barely there when I was a kid and still have the audacity to control my life”</p><p> </p><p>He gave them one last glance before turning his back to open the door himself,</p><p> </p><p>“No matter how much you try. I will never agree to that marriage, disown me if you want. I don’t care anymore. My business here is done, if you’ll excuse me”</p><p> </p><p>The detective walks out of the dining room without looking back, not minding his parents shouting at him to come back. His eyes wandered around the hallway and saw Rosalia looking at the night sky through the huge window with a gloomy looking face.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy lets out a deep sigh before holding her wrist and pulls her outside the mansion, she looks at him in surprised and was about to say something but before she could even speak, Jimmy already interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just follow me, alright? We’re getting out of here”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the magician just gave him a nod before walking outside the mansion. They went straight to the carriage. Jimmy quickly instructs their coachman to bring them home, quickly enough so that his parents wouldn’t have a time to stop them from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs in relief as soon as they got out of his parents’ property without anyone following them. The detective looks at his magician and felt guilt as soon as he saw how dull and depressed she looks. He holds her hand tightly before kissing the back of it,</p><p> </p><p>“Jimmy, your parents don’t like me, don’t they?” she asked, almost whispering but it is good enough for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p>What should he say? He couldn’t say that they didn’t mean it after those horrible things that his mother said to her, they didn’t even tried to keep it for themselves!</p><p> </p><p>“I heard everything… You’re getting married, aren’t you? I’m sorry, I feel like a hindrance right now.” Rosalia continued that made him stun,</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to go back when I heard your argument with them, you didn’t have to protect me, Jimmy”</p><p> </p><p>The magician said with a broken voice, her tears are starting to fall down and seeing her like that made the detective’s heartache.</p><p> </p><p>“Rosalia…”</p><p> </p><p>He called her as he holds her face and wipes her tears away,</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me”</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy said but Rosalia didn’t, she just looks down and let her tears fall down from her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, mi amour, please?”</p><p> </p><p>He pleads while still wiping her tears away. Rosalia finally looks at her beloved detective and sobs,</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, okay? I never agreed to that marriage. If you heard everything, you’ll know  that I declined it. They can never force me to marry Rachel, I have you, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>The detective caresses his beloved’s magician’s cheek. It hurts him every time he sees her cry. She has been holding up her tears ever since his mother starts talking just to insult her, and now he is seeing her as her poker face break into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“But they are your parents. You can’t possibly choose me over them”</p><p> </p><p>She muttered while staring at her detective who just shook his head and continue to caress her cheek. Rosalia leans on his hand, leeching some warmth that she needs to somehow make her calm down even just for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“But what they are doing is wrong. I won’t tolerate their selfish decisions even if it would make me look bad” he paused and wipe his beloved Rosalia’s tears once again before planting a kiss on Rosalia’s forehead, “I’m willing to be the world’s own worst enemy if it is the only way for me to protect you”</p><p> </p><p>Rosalia gave him a weak nod before she hugs him tightly and bury her face on his chest. Her lover hugs her back. Jimmy’s warmth is enough for her to calm down, a weak smile curve onto her lips as she closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Jimmy”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you most, I love you more than anything in this world, Rosalia”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yes, as long as Jimmy is there beside her, she knows that no matter what happens everything will be alright. What is she even afraid of? She is sure that Jimmy is as scared as she is to lose each other, <em>his parents’ disapproval won’t be enough to separate destined lovers who love each other so dearly, she just needs to trust her detective and fight for the love that they have for each other.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are really sorry for the delay! We were suppose to update the part two sooner but our schedules were really tight these last few weeks! Anyway, yes another problem for our two couples~ please be reminded that in this AU the characters' personalities will change, that includes Shinichi's parents. During the old times, social status was really important to them so that's what happened here in this chapter, they wanted Jimmy to marry a woman from the upper class, that's why they disapprove of Jimmy and Rosalia's relationship. If you watched some episodes of DC, the personality is way more different compared here in this story, right? We had to make them more serious ambitious on this one, hope you guys don't mind~</p><p>Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Please don't forget to like and comment your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two aspiring writers are working together to make this story. This is the our first ShinKai (ShinKai) story so we hope that you guys will enjoy this story! After some observations, we rarely see ShinKai fanfictions so this account will serve as your personal supply for ShinKai fanfictions, we will try our best so that every one would enjoy this story.</p><p>Fem! Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>